Letters From Charlie
by avis1765
Summary: Hermione knew of seven Weasley Siblings, had met them all except for one: Charlie Weasley. When they come together for the first time something between them sparks a connection; though their age difference challenges them. Will fate be the winner here? Or will they break their bond for selfish reasons?
1. Chapter One

LETTERS FROM CHARLIE

Written By: Avis Blue

Edited By: Ravenclaw Midwife

1992 August

Hermione had first met her best friend Ron's parents in Diagon Alley where the clan had went shopping for their school supplies. She had never met someone with so many siblings before. Molly, Ron's mum, had a young face, but the signs of age did outline her eyes and stress lines were etched across her brow. Her hair was fiery red and she held a bit of a Scottish tongue. Hermione found herself admiring the woman for being so patient with each of her children. _Especially_ Ronald and his constant talk of how hungry he was and that he felt _starved_. She hoped that she could be half the mother Molly was when it was her time to be.

"I don't know how you do it, Mrs. Weasley! Five children must've been a challenge at one point."

Mrs. Weasley peered down at the young witch, " _Tut_ , five children, my goodness child. I have seven!" She patted Hermione's head, laughing fondly at her surprised face. "Oh yes. Mr. Weasley and I liked each other very much at one point."

"Seven? Wow! Anymore girls?" She asked, hopeful. Ginny was an all right girl she supposed, but a Weasley girl a bit older would be ideal she decided, considering she was more mature than most.

"No, Ginny is the only girl." Molly sighed happily. "I have two more boys. Well, they're men now! There's Bill, he's a curse breaker, he actually lives close but he's back and forth from Egypt. He works here at the bank, that one does! He may meet us for lunch. There's also Charlie. I've not seen him in quite a while. He is - "

Hermione's ears perked at the second name. She remembered something about a member of Ron's family helping Hagrid with... "A Dragon! I mean a Dragon-Keeper, right?" she asked brightly.

Molly eyed the young girl curiously, but didn't say anything. "Yes! Silly man. Out doing dangerous deeds I tell you! Don't know where he gets the bravery for such things. Ron's told you all about him, I assume?"

Hermione shook her head, "oh. No... just heard his name in passing." Which was the truth. Ron hardly ever talked about his siblings, aside from the ones that were at school with them. The girl was pretty sure that Molly Weasley hadn't a clue about the dragon, the Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts, bought or any of the other magical creatures he had up his sleeve (literally).

"Mum! Look, it's Gilderoy Lockhart!" the youngest of seven squeaked, pointing a shaky finger toward a tall blond man. Hermione and Molly stood on their tip toes to see the what-would-be Hogwarts Professor and all his charming glory. Their conversation and the thought of Charlie had been put on hold and forgotten... until 1994.

* * *

Hogwarts 1994

Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts for her fourth year. The Triwizard Tournament was being held after its many years of dormancy. Two different schools were visiting, each one supporting one of the Champions. The Champions were identified a few weeks earlier, and, unfortunately, Hermione and Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, had been chosen as a competitor; although he was only fourteen and the age to participate was seventeen.

Hermione believed Harry when he said that he didn't place his name in the Goblet of Fire. As did Ron, but the redhead's jealousy was getting the best of him and he was acting out in fear and anger. Which meant Harry's and Ron's friendship had been put on hold, and unfortunately for Hermione, she was stuck in the middle. She had to divide her time up equally between the two, which was driving her up the street corner of Wonky and Mad.

Harry didn't starve for her attention like Ron did, which Hermione appreciated, but she also knew that Harry needed all the support he could get for the blasted tournament... and since he was chosen, it wasn't only Ron who acted out of jealousy and spite toward him. The whole school acted a bully at Harry, though he was _used_ to it by most of the Slytherins, it was painful to see everyone she thought he could consider as an ally act like gutless pigs.

She loved them both dearly, Ron and Harry, and had tried on numerous occasions to get them to talk, but neither were listening to her at the moment... or really ever if she were honest with herself.

It was currently Ron's hour to have Hermione's attention, and they sat outside, enjoying the last moments of November's warmth. "My brother Charlie will be here tonight," Ron murmured as he skipped rocks over the Black Lake.

Hermione peeked over her large book at the boy. Recognizing the name, she realised she hadn't heard it in quite some time. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard about him since he had come to rescue the dragon the now-professor of Care for Magical Creatures, Hagrid, had harboured during her first year. Folding her book closed, she pulled her knees to her chest, " _Charlie_ – you never talk about him. What's he like?"

Ron furrowed his brows in confusion, "I talk about him _all_ the time with... well, I _did_ talk about him all the time with Harry." He slammed a rock into the water out of frustration… the splashes of water bounced and wet his shirt. "When it comes to Quidditch and stuff. I guess you do usually have your nose stuck in a book," he said, nodding toward the reading material she'd left lying on the ground.

She shrugged; he was right. She had been doing it only seconds ago. She couldn't help that she got bored when the boys talked about Quidditch constantly or how Ron liked the way the Beauxbatons girls walked. Or the riveting discussions of who was snogging whom.

"Anyway, Charlie's a Dragon Tamer." He set his rocks down at his feet and moved to sit beside Hermione. "He works in Romania. He hardly ever gets to come 'round 'cause of his job. When I do get to see him though, it's always a good time. He's mum's favorite, not that she will ever admit it, but we all see it."

Hermione smiled at the way Ron's eyes lit up when he talked about his older brother; he looked happier in that moment than he had been in weeks. She looked forward to meeting this wonderful Charlie sometime. Surely he was as good as the rest of the Weasleys. She gaily listened to the stories her friend told. It was then she found out that Fred and George had gleaned most of their tricky wisdom from their second older brother as well.

After dinner that night, Hagrid sent for Ron, who invited Hermione along. He secretly wished it was Harry that was coming with him but he also secretly thought Hermione was pretty and it would probably make Charlie proud or something that she was in his company.

"You're sure you want me to come? I know you said you haven't seen him in a while. I don't want to take away any time you may have with him." she asked.

Ron chuckled, "No, no, I want you to." He nodded his head toward the staircase. The rest of the Weasleys showed up in the Common Room also excited to see their long-lost brother. Hermione understood. None of them ever really had the chance to be alone with one another without someone else tagging along. Reluctantly agreeing, she summoned her jacket and they set off toward Hagrid's hut.

...

The friendly half-giant had a large fire blazing. A few men were perched upon logs around the pit, drinking out of tankards of what could only be a highly potent alcoholic substance. They were blissfully singing out tunes that Hermione had never heard before. It was a cheerfully loud bunch. It made Hermione's heart feel light as a feather.

A man stood silhouetted by the fire. His teeth gleamed against the light. He moved around the heart and toward the crowd of them with his arms open wide." _Weasleys_!" he called, pulling them all into a wondrous group hug.

Hermione stood off to the side smiling happily at the reunion. Once everyone had their individual hug, the man stocked back and turned his attention to her.

"And who're you?" He continued to smile charmingly. His _Rs_ rolled as his mother's did, his Scottish accent just as thick as Molly's, if not thicker.

Her light heart suddenly thudded with an anxious weight. She hadn't a clear view of his face until then. He didn't look like any of his brothers or sister. His hair was dark auburn red and curly. He was tallish, built, and masculine (she couldn't help but notice the veins that lined his arms.) At that very moment, Hermione could feel her inner temperature rise – she'd never really had a crush on someone before – aside from a small one for Gilderoy Lockhart back in second year. This was different – this man had literally taken away her ability to speak.

Ron nudged her shoulder, "You choose _now_ to not talk?" He shook his head, running his hands through his long locks. "This is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger." He wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her close.

Hermione internally shook herself out of the trance, "S-sorry, I was just th-thinking about a book report due next Thursday." She wholly wished she could stamp on her own feet, fall inside a hole and bury herself within. _A book report, really?_

Ron looked to her flabbergasted, "a book report? For who? How is it I always miss these things!"

She side glanced at him and mumbled, "History of Magic..."

Charlie grinned boyishly. Hermione's cheeks were the colour of the hot coals in the fire and she knew the man could tell, she just hoped he didn't think much of it. He held out a hand, "Charlie Weasley."

Slipping from Ronald's grasp, she took it into her own. His grip was firm and a strange warmth engulfed their touching fingers. It didn't go unnoticed by either of them, but they remained silent. Their hands lingering in one another's touch for a few seconds longer than they would have normally allowed; They finally pulled away, clearing their throats and pushing their hands into their pockets. No one seemed to notice what had happened between the two of them.

Ron chirped his joyfulness, asking how Norbert was growing, causing Hagrid to go into a fit of tears.

"Oh yes! 'Ow is mummy's little dragon comin' along?" The grizzly man boasted.

Everyone laughed. Charlie caught Hermione's eyes as they sat down across from one another. His smile never seemed to fade from his face. He then went on to tell Hagrid that _Norberta_ wasn't so little anymore and that _she_ was fierce and beautiful dragon and was about to have some babies of her own. The glow of the fire danced along everyone's faces. The atmosphere was heartening and no care was in the world during those moments of pure happiness. As the night went on, more people left the fire and headed to their camps surprisingly inside of the Dark Forest, which of course peaked Hermione's curiosity.

Hermione's watch ticked eleven o'clock and she and Ron had a test in the morning. "Ron, we'd better start back. I don't want to fail the test Professor McGonagall has for us." She noticed a subtle smirk cross over Charlie's features, and she turned away.

"Right, you don't want to fail Transfiguration, little brother." He teased, mussing the boy's hair. "C'mon, Ron, I need to talk to you 'bout something first. You don't mind, Hermione?" She shook her head briskly, not looking at him.

About five minutes went by before Ron was white-faced with fear when he stalked away from his brother. "What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked concerned. He only shook his head with pursed lips and began his journey back to Hogwarts without her.

Hermione turned around and Charlie wasn't anywhere in sight. Hagrid was passed out on his stump and leant against his hut. Hermione smiled to herself. She heard the rest of the Weasleys laughing as they headed back to the castle as well, somehow forgetting that she was there. Thoughtfully, Hermione reached inside Hagrid's home and pulled out a hefty blanket to set over the sleeping man. When she turned around again, Charlie was standing awfully close to her. "It was nice to finally meet you tonight, Hermione Granger."

Catching her completely off guard, she jumped and covered her mouth with her hands. The familiar thud she had earlier in the night came back, though this time it dropped right to the bottom of her stomach. And what did he mean by _finally?_ She guessed Ron must've told him about her. " _Erm..._ It was good to meet you as well, Charlie."

He studied her for a moment then asked, "This might sound a little off... but what _was_ that when we touched hands earlier?"

Hermione hadn't forgotten about it, but she also didn't want to remember it either. She shook her head, "Actually, I don't know. I've never encountered anything like it before." She rubbed the toe of her boot into the dirt.

Charlie nodded, crossing his arms, "Same. It caught me unaware. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. Or that _you_ didn't think I was pulling some trick on you."

The young witch chuckled softly, "The thought never crossed my mind – which is strange because you _are_ a Weasley. I should expect no less," she smiled.

He grinned back at her. She couldn't use the fire as an excuse as it was fading away, for her red cheeks.

"I'll be around for a couple of days due to the tournament." he noticed Hermione's eyes widen in question. "Can't tell you that, lass. Don't need you running off telling Harry Potter." he winked.

"Fortunately for you, you don't have to tell me. I have a brain, I can figure it out for myself why you're here." She said, not unkindly.

He smirked, "Ron did say you were awfully smart. Never doubted your brain." He rubbed over his bicep as a chilling wind flittered through. He could see Hermione was getting cold, so he'd better make this next task quick. "Don't take this as weird, because I know you're younger than I... but would you like to meet me tomorrow. I'd like to get to know you a little better. "

It was a bit odd for the truth of him being older than she. Why would he need to get to know her, when she wasn't obligated to be his friend because she was connected to his brother? However, she did intend to stay friends with the Weasleys, so she hoped. Why not add another? Before she could think out any excuse for her to say no, she answered with, "Yes, tomorrow after lunch. I have the rest of the day to myself."

Though the night was getting cooler, the strange warmth they had encountered before encircled them as they stood there. It was an _urging_ type of feeling and neither of them felt comfortable with it... for many reasons.

"Great," Charlie said quickly, clearing his throat, "Uh, I will meet you at the edge of the forest, just there..." he pointed behind the hut.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, folding her arms over her chest, "See you tomorrow then."

The push and pull of the evening between the pair ended with a Charlie taking one of her hands and kissing it lightly. "Goodnight, Hermione Granger."

Pulling her limb back slowly, she froze over her farewell. "N-night..." She walked away so fast, she surprised herself that she didn't trip over her own feet. She could feel his eyes on her as he watched her walk.

Absently, he counted the steps she took until she was nearly out of sight. He rubbed his bottom lip and smiled to himself. He felt stupid to think of the young girl as so beautiful – but there was something about her that reeled him in like a fish on the end of a hook. He pushed it aside, thinking it was just the giddiness of the night from seeing his family. He poured sand over the fire, putting the last flames out, then placed a warming charm upon Hagrid and bid him a silent goodnight.

As he started back to his tent, he was stopped by another Dragon Tamer – Skye Rene. She was an American Witch. She also happened to be a more-than-one-occasion, one night stand for Charlie. " _Hey you_ – where you off to?" her raspy voice asked seductively. She pressed her manicured hands against his chest, pushing him against a tree. Normally, he'd be all for this, but the thought of Hermione suddenly crossed his mind. _"N- No..."_ he said aloud, causing Skye to look up at him. "Not you." he said, "Keep going..." Skye didn't say anything and started to kiss on his neck. _She's fifteen for God's sakes!_ His body tensed up.

Skye stepped back and looked him up and down. "Why are you acting so fucking weird, Charlie?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He ran his hands over his face, "I'm not. I just keep thinking about..." _Hermione._ " _Nothing_. Don't worry 'bout it."

She rolled her eyes. Skye's long golden hair gleamed in the moonlight. Her frown turned into a seductive smile. "How about we do it right here?" She bit in her lower lip and began to unzip her leather jacket. He smiled and allowed her to come into him, wrapping his hands around her waist. When she reached her arms around his neck, she pressed her mouth against his and something zapped like electricity between them. "What the hell was that?"

Charlie rubbed the back of his lips, groaning - "I could ask _you_ the same thing, Skye. Damn it."

"I told you, you were acting fucking weird." But it didn't stop her from moving in close once more. As soon as her lips touched his, they were shocked again. She reached up in fear, frustration, anger. She couldn't speak. She stomped off to her tent, leaving Charlie standing in the middle of the wood, confused and _guilty_. And for what, he didn't know.

Upstairs in the castle, inside of her dorm, Hermione crawled into bed. A little confused, but overall happy with the way the night ended. Just as she pulled the covers over her, she felt like her heart had been clutched and squashed beneath a shoe. It was painful and stole her breath. She sat up, frightened. She touched her left arm, making sure it wasn't a Muggle heart attack – but she could feel it, move it, lift it and her face felt just fine. As quietly as she could manage, she conjured up some water into the basin at the window of her dormitory and took a few gulps to calm herself down, but no matter how many gulps she took, her mouth stayed dry. Her heart thumped with pressure once more and her whole body went into tremors. She dropped her cup to the floor shattering it and fell to her knees, pressing her hands against her chest.

" _He-help me_!" she strained out.

Lavender Brown opened her tapestries, "Hermione!" She raced over and held Hermione close to her chest, " _It's okay, you're okay_." She looked over at one of the portraits on the wall and sent it to retrieve Professor McGonagall. Moments later, the professor came rushing into the room to Hermione's aide- "Miss Granger! What is it? What's wrong?"

"I _d-d-don't know!_ I feel like I might be _havin' a – a_ – heart attack!" Her skin was clammy. The moonlight shining through the window swept over Hermione's figure, colouring her a pale grey.

By this time, the whole room was awake and staring at the three witches on the floor. "Send for Madam Pomfrey, we need to get her to the hospital wing immediately." McGonagall said to the same portrait that came for her. "It's all right, dear. You'll be all right, steady your breaths." The elder witch said, brushing the sweaty hair back from the face of her student.

...

Lying in the hospital bed, Hermione felt completely and utterly stupid. It _had_ to have been a panic attack of some sort – but she wasn't sure what it could've been about. All of her classes were going extremely well... aside from Harry and Ron's spat - her friendships were great. Draco Malfoy hadn't targeted her this year... Pansy even had been keeping her pug-nose out of her business. Everything in her life seemed to have been in tip-top shape. Feeling like this all of a sudden made no sense whatsoever. So, of course once she was better, she would be making a trip to the library and look into Muggleborn illnesses that coincide with what happened to her.

An owl was received mid-day by Hermione's parents. They were made aware of her condition, to which they replied that aside from the minor attack Hermione had during her third year, this was the first time she had ever fallen in such a state. Mr. and Mrs. Granger signed and agreed to any type of recommendation that the school Healer could provide for her even if the necessary lengths were to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Before breakfast, Harry tried to visit Hermione, but was promptly shooed away by Madam Pomfrey. Again after breakfast, Ron tried but no success with him either. Hermione guiltily felt kind of grateful for this. She had nearly forgotten about her meet up with Charlie Weasley until lunch had been served to her by one of the house elves (the first time she had ever seen one in the castle). She ached to tell the little being that she should be compensated. However, Hagrid had told her days ago that it wouldn't be a wise thing to do to the creatures. So she bit her tongue and mourned the fact that she would be spending her whole day in the hospital wing being served by house elves.

A Healer from St. Mungo's had been summoned just to be sure outside of Madam Pomfrey's opinion that what happened to Hermione Granger wasn't fatal. She begrudgingly sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed in her hideous white robe. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to braid her hair for her so she could feel at least human. The Healer from the Wizarding hospital sat alongside Hermione's bed with a quill and a clipboard. He had a curled up mustache, a pair of round glasses that were much too large for his face, and a bow tie that was too tight around his large neck. _Ugh._ And he smelled of tobacco.

"So, Miss Granger – do you recall what you have eaten in the last twenty-four hours?" He asked monotonously.

The girl shrugged and thought for a moment before answering. "Last night around eight-thirty." The pair of them went through a series of questions and much to the Healers disappointment – nothing was coming up as a result to why she had such an attack. He narrowed it down to lack of sleep and unhealthy eating habits. He demended to Madam Pomfrey that Hermione needed to be on a strict diet and get at least eight hours of sleep a night.

The younger witch laughed out loud at this notion. She gaped at the Healer dumbly. "You do realise I have classes and work to do outside of class? I can't just set aside eight hours of sleep! That is ridiculous!"

"Perhaps that's why you're having such attacks" he argued. "What time did you say your attack happened last night? Almost midnight?"

Hermione decided not to argue with the man. He was obviously incompetent in his job. She knew she was fine. Something else was going on with her and she would have to take the matters into her own hands to figure it out. Luckily, once the Healer was gone, she was released from the hospital. Madam Pomfrey could see that the Mungo man knew nothing and since Hermione wasn't complaining of any pain, there was no reason to hold her there. It was a little past three and she hoped she'd be able to catch Charlie in time. She raced out of the Hospital Wing so fast toward the Gryffindor Tower, she almost forgot to change out of that terrible robe.

She didn't know why she cared so much about what she wearing to meet the older Weasley. It wasn't like she needed to impress him... or that he'd even care to be impressed by her. But she couldn't help but feel like she looked foolish in all of her clothes. She settled on wearing a floral white top that flowed around her waist and a pair of capris. She didn't even want to start with her hair, so she left it in the braid. Running down the stairs, she passed Ron sleeping on the common room couch and Harry on the other side of the room _reading?_ Of course, Hermione wanted to know what he was reading about and why, but she hadn't the time. She also found them being in the same room just now quite riveting. There would be questions about that later, as well.

Out of breath, she found Charlie talking with Hagrid over the Blast Ended Skrewts. It was almost as he felt her on coming presence. He turned to see her walking toward him. A smile played over his lips. As she approached, the warmth they felt the night before resonated between them. It was nothing like the heat of the day and more like a burst of solicit energy.

Hagrid turned to see who or what Charlie was smiling at only then he smiled as well. "Mione! 'eard yeh had a bit 'o trouble las night. Yeh feelin' better?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened, embarrassed. That wasn't information she hoped to share with Charlie. "I am. Thanks for asking Hagrid.

Charlie looked onward toward the girl, concern etching his eyes, "What happened last night?"

" _Er,_ well... I really don't know... It was strange. I was just getting into bed and I had an awful pain in my chest. At first I thought I was having a Muggle heart attack." She continued to explain to him and Hagrid everything that happened. He found that it was right around the time he and Skye were about to have a midnight rendezvous. _Only a coincidence_.

"You're all right now though?" he asked. His blue eyes searching over her for any outer wear and tear.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, thankfully. I am most positive Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have let me out of her sight if I wasn't."

"True..." he said knowingly. "Would you want to walk with me?"

She looked over to Hagrid, he was back to playing around with the Skrewts; he'd hardly take notice to their absence after Hermione explained she was just fine, Hagrid's thoughts roamed elsewhere.

"Yes, of course." she nodded. "Where to?"

"I'm starved, so The Three Broomsticks?" Charlie placed his hand on her lower back to lead her off, only for them both to find that energy amongst them wholly. They walked together down to Hogsmeade Village; tucked themselves away in a booth toward the back of the bar. After being served an icecold Butterbeer and a plate full of scones, Charlie leant over the table, holding his mug between his hands. "Hermione, tell me, what do you want in life?"

Hermione leant over the table in mock seriousness, "Right now, this Butterbeer and one of these scones because they look absolutely delicious."

He laughed and placed a plate in front of her... "Eat! That's why I ordered them."

She pinched a piece from the top of a raspberry scone. "So, _Charlie_ , why did you choose the dragon life?"

"It chose me," he answered simply.

Hermione playfully glared at him while taking another bite of the delectable.

"I've always loved dragons. Mum and dad couldn't afford to send me to any of the Summer Camps that the Ministry would hold for Magical Creatures... So when I was old enough to apply for a position at the Dragon Reserve, I got accepted. I met with Newt Scamander and he worked with me for a month then sent me to Romania. He had put in a good word for me and I've been working there ever since."

"That's very lucky! Working with Newt Scamander would be a dream!"

Charlie smiled, "it was. Being an apprentice to him was one of the best things I have ever done."

Hermione nodded, "But surely it's hard being away from your family so much… You've been away for a long time, from what I understand."

He shrugged and threw an arm over the back of the bench. "I fire call mum and dad once a week. I would like to be home more often, but I don't want to live a life where I can't afford my wants. I want to be able to have bairns and send them off to a Summer Camp if they wish…" He wasn't sure why he had laid it all like that to the girl he barely knew. But he felt right about it. "I do miss my brothers and sister as well, don't get me wrong."

Hermione nodded, "I understand." She laid her scone down and reached out for his hand on the table. This time they both stared into one another's eyes as it happened, their fingers melding – without acknowledging it, she added, "It's okay to live like that. You're doing the right thing. You don't have to follow your family's footsteps. Living your dreams... that's important."

Charlie swallowed hard then removed his eyes and his hand from Hermione'. She realised just what had happened and felt completely embarrassed. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking… I was only trying to comfort you. I often don't use my mind when I get to talking passionately." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Charlie chuckled. He felt it shouldn't have happened either, but he didn't want to embarrass the poor girl more than he already had, "No, don't be sorry. It's just some of the mates I work with just walked in and I don't want them to think that I am hitting on a teenager." He winked.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that a few of the men coming through the door were at Hagrid's the night before. " _Oi_! Charlie! There you are! Where've you been?"

Charlie straightened his shoulders, "Ah, just came to get a drink, then I saw my little brother's girlfriend sitting here enjoying herself. I figured I'd harass her a bit." He joked.

Hermione grinned red faced and embarrassed all the more. _Ron's girlfriend? As if!_

"You thinking about marrying into this here man's family? Because if you do – you gotta deal with us all!" A man named Derek chattered. He threw his arm around Charlie's shoulder, pulling him close and kissing his temple.

"Well, I probably should be heading back anyway. Thanks for saying hi, Charlie!" Hermione stood from the table.

"Wait, I'll walk you out." He stood too. "Be back in a sec," he told his friends.

They stepped outside. Charlie stopped her gently by her shoulder. "I know you've got to get back, as do I, but expect an owl from me, all right?" He searched her eyes for acceptance. She glanced down to her shoes in thought, then looked back up and nodded. He smiled and leant in to kiss Hermione's forehead, her eyes closing as he did. The warmth of his lips against her skin was overpowering more-so than when their hands touched. Whatever it was seemed to seal as he stepped away.

She opened her eyes. He was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Charlie had gone back to Romania. Before leaving he had told Ron to man-up and let go of his jealousy; he believed that Harry wouldn't have put himself in such a predicament on purpose. Lucky for Hermione, she had her two best friends back and talking again. Charlie had come and gone and no thought really went to him after he left. Out of sight, out of mind _._ Weeks flew by, Autumn turned into a frosty winter. Hagrid drug in large Christmas trees, placing them in all corners of the hall. Professor Flitwick decorated them gorgeously as always.

Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball during dinner about two weeks before the dance. "It will be a time for us to er- let down our hair!" She said sending most girls into a fit of giggles.

Ronald was displeased with the fact that his mother basically forced him into wearing a horrible pair of dress robes; burnt orange and brown. Harry offered to buy him a new set, but he objected that offer. Not unkindly, but enough to tell Harry he was overstepping boundaries of his pride. She wasn't sure _why_ the thought popped into her mind, but Hermione figured that she would go with Ron, since Harry had the plan of asking Cho Chang. She awaited the youngest Weasley boy to pluck up the courage to ask, but the invitation never came.

Sitting in her usual spot in the library, Hermione had gotten used to Viktor Krum – from the Bulgarian School, Durmstrang, sitting across from her at a table diagonal to hers. Trying hard to ignore his constant staring, she felt kind of elated to find that such a handsome figure would take an interest in her, even if it meanthe was silently belittling her. That in itself perturbed her, but she guessed it was because she was used to it from most everyone else. Today was different though. Viktor actually surpassed his table and went straight for hers, pulled a chair and sat down. Hermione was taken by complete surprise and her nostrils were overwhelmed with a musky cologne." _Her-my-knee,_ yes?" He asked in his deeply accented voice. She couldn't help but heat at the cheeks. She nodded. "I've been vatching you. I like the vay you read – it is like you have no – _er_ " he waved his hand in accordance with trying to explain the word he was looking for, "per-spec-tive."

Hermione giggled girlishly, then wanted to correct him and explain to him she had plenty of perspective but then thought better of it. "It's my favourite past time. _Reading_." She found that he was even more handsome up close. He had striking hazel-brown eyes and though his skin was darker than hers – he still bore freckles. She was caught off guard when he said back to her, "And you are mine." A crooked smirk formed over his lips. He reached out and took her hands into his own, running his fingers over her skin, "Vill you accompany me to the dance?" His large hands felt cold upon hers.

"I'd love to!" She blinked and when reality hit her, she realized she answered before even thinking about it. Her stomach turned uncomfortably, an odd sensation tingled her fingertips.

Away in Romania, a twinge of envy shot through Charlie's spine. He couldn't pinpoint as to why or what it was directed at. Then anger overtook him, enough to concern, for all was well until that very moment. The gloves he had on for feeding the dragons were ripped off and thrown to the ground. His partners watched him curiously asking what the hell was wrong. The man only could mumble, "I don't fucking know! I'll be back." Storming into his tent, he grabbed parchment and a quill, he decided he'd write to the one person who would have all the answers. _His mother_.

Molly Weasley sat in her old rocker, knitting gifts for the upcoming holiday. She was enjoying the crackle of the fire before her. The snow fell heavily outside, settling itself upon the windowsill, the yellow glow of the candles glittering it. The Christmas Tree Arthur had gotten from the Ministry of Magic was set up in the corner of the sitting room, adorned with fairy lights and old ornaments her children had made through their years. A tapping at the window caught her attention. A Great Grey Owl was perched at the sill with letters tied to its leg. " _Charlie_." She smiled.

Setting her knitting aside, she crossed over to the window, giving the bird a treat and a place to stay for the evening. After unraveling the letters, she moved back to her chair. One envelope had a nice scrawl addressed as: _Mum and Da'_ – and the other: _Mum_. Peaking her curiosity, she set the joint letter aside and opened the waxed seal to just her.

 _Mum,_

 _I hope you're having a good December. I put in time off for Christmas. Just in the case I can't come home I attached yours and da's gift._

 _The main reason I am writing to you is for being quite confused to a matter at hand._ _I remember when growing up, you would tell us kids the love story between you and da'. You always spoke of a bond that formed between the two of you. It showed that you were meant to be together. I am in need of knowing exactly what that means and how it is formed and most of all: why? And is love a factor? Can you be bonded without such a thing?_

 _As always, I am in no danger. If you cannot write back to me I understand. I hope we can speak when I return home._

 _With love,_

 _Charlie_

Molly smiled to herself. In her heart, she believed her son was in love and that meant he could be bringing someone home for Christmas. It was so wonderful that he had come to her rather than his father. _Silly men and their silly womanly advice..._ Taking no time to grab her quill and parchment to write him back, she sat at her desk and formed a letter.

 _Charlie, my love._

 _Oh how I adore that you have written to me for advice! I am glad you are in no danger; those damned dragons will be the death of me I swear it! Poor Harry having to endure them at only fourteen! Can you imagine? Well, I am sure you could because you wanted to do such things at that age! Silly man, you are!_

 _Now, I must ask… it is very important for your old mother to know... Are you in love? And if so… with whom! I'd love to invite her for tea. Is she a Dragon Tamer as well? That would be great as you both could share a love for something so... wild! Wild love!_

 _Now that my questions are out of the way, I can only tell you of my knowledge..._ _Bonds can be formed so simply as it can be by only a touch. A warmth engulfs you, a fire will burn deep inside of you. This is a lovers bond. One that cannot be broken by anyone except for the two of you. However if that bond is broken, it can take a toll not only on your soul, but your magic. You do not need to be in love when this bond is formed for neither of you know – love grows. The way this bond is ignited is whether you or her, or the both of you have accepted it, noticed it, or even questioned it. The warmth takes you by surprise and the both of you will feel it. The both of you will want to know more… the both of you will always be drawn to each other. Spurts of odd feelings will catch you off guard. You feel each other in ways that aren't physical, but by the mind and the soul. You may choose to not follow through on the lovers bond with the person you are tied to – but that can lead to circumstances of disloyalty to the one you choose to be with; No matter how much you love the other._

 _A bond can always be formed with whomever you choose for it to be. It can be a friendship bond, love, an enemy, family._

 _Speak soon._

 _Love you forever,_

 _Mum_

After placing the Weasley seal over the back of her envelope, she sat back with a happy sigh, ready to knit a possible daughter-in-law something. Settled back into her chair, she picked up the jumper she was making for Hermione and began to work on the embroidery of a _H._

* * *

Hermione's mother sent a dress from her Aunt's Boutique. It was a powder blue, silk dress that cinched at her waist with a sweetheart neckline. It was really quite beautiful and completely different from Hermione's everyday look. She was nervous but excited to step out of her comfort zone for the first time and with someone she never imagined to be by her side.

Ginny Weasley sat Hermione down and insisted on using Sleek-Easy Hair Potion and to the redhead's surprise, Hermione agreed and allowed her to do her hair. Her wild curls were softened and placed into delicate waves. It was half down and sat loosely over one of her shoulders. And ever since the stupid misfired spell from Draco Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix her teeth making them much smaller than before. She felt her smile was much prettier.

"You look stunning. You will catch everyone's eye!" Ginny complimented.

Hermione blushed, beneath the makeup she bore. "Thank you, Ginny. No offense, but I am surprised you know so much about fashion since you're surrounded by brothers when you're home..."

Ginny sniggered, "Mum buys me the Witch Weekly, but please don't tell anyone. If the boys knew they'd tease me relentlessly. But, there is a fashion blog inside. I came across it one night and I have been hooked ever since. She tells me since she has to get the boys their Quidditch gear and all that, that I deserve to get something girly every once in a while. She saves up and buys me make-up and the magazine."

"Aw, that's really sweet, Ginny. Your mum really loves you lot. You're so lucky to have a mother like her." Hermione said with a smile.

The younger grinned. "Yeah, I know. She says we will put her in an early grave, but she's the best mum a girl could ask for." She cleared her throat, then crossed her arms, "but anyway, don't mistake it, Granger. I like the mud, too."

"I don't doubt it at all." Hermione laughed. "You wouldn't be Ginny Weasley we all love so much!"

While everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the Ball, Hermione paced the Gryffindor Common Room. The clock struck eight and she knew she needed to make her way downstairs to meet Viktor. As she turned the corner that would lead her down to her date, she noticed Harry and Ron with their dates, The Patil Twins. Harry lost his chance with Cho to Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff who was also a Triwizard Champion, but he acted like it didn't bother him.

Coming down the next set of stairs, she noticed Draco Malfoy was with Pansy Parkinson, who to her luck hadn't seen her yet. She promised herself she wouldn't let those cold hearted Slytherins ruin her night. As she continued on, she was met with hundreds of eyes. But she kept hers perched upon her date who had no eyes for anyone but the most beautiful girl in the hall.

Draco and Pansy were even rendered speechless and even heard a _"She looks beautiful_." From Theodore Nott, a friend of Draco's.

Through the night, Hermione found that she very much liked Viktor, more than she intended to. He was really funny, even though his English wasn't top notch. She enjoyed teaching him certain words and catch phrases. They danced the night away, he made her feel like she was the only witch in the world. After the fifth song, Viktor took a moment to grab them drinks.

Hermione decided to meet up with Harry and Ron. "It's hot isn't it!" She asked, twirling around and sitting next to the boys.

Harry chuckled, "you look to be having a grand time."

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione noticed, but decided to ignore it. "I am. Viktor has gone to get drinks, would you all like to join us?"

Harry was about to say sure when Ron sat forward with fury in his posture, "No we would _not_ like to join you and Viktor for drinks."

The witch rolled her eyes, "what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me_? _You_! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" He answered objectively.

" _Enemy_?" Hermione spoke shrilly. "I don't recall you thinking him the enemy when he was playing Quidditch! Or you know when you play with your little toy you have of him!"

Ron and Hermione were standing now, toe to toe until he shoved passed her then turned to Harry, "you comin'?"

Harry shrugged then looked to Hermione, "you look great Hermione."

She followed them into the corridor. "It doesn't matter! Off to bed, both of you!" She fell to the stairs and removed her shoes and cried. Harry tried to reason with her, but she ignored him when Ron said: "Don't bother, Harry! Let her boyfriend save her night!"

After the boys had gone, Malfoy approached her, "you all right, Granger?"

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy." She said without looking up at him. They never really quarreled unless he and Harry were biting at one another. Malfoy would use her as bait to take the mickey from her friends.

"I'll go get Krum." he said without question.

Hermione didn't say anything, she continued to stare down at the floor, rubbing her feet.

Draco felt bad, she had obviously went to great lengths to look as good as she did and Weasley the toss-pot seemed to always bring her to tears. He went to Viktor who was chatting with Mad Eye Moody. "Krum, your date is in need of a knight." Was all he said and walked away.

Viktor excused himself from Mad Eye and went to find Hermione, leaving the bottles of Muggle Fizzy Drinks behind.

"Her-my-knee…" he said quietly, bending to one knee beside her.

She looked up to him, her face a tad swollen and red from crying. And for the moment she was grateful her nose was stuffy so she didn't have to smell the god-awful cologne he wore.

"Vot is vrong?"

"Nothing, nothing for you to worry about." she managed a small smile.

Viktor could see that she didn't want to talk, so he offered his hand and took her back to the dance floor. She smiled, left her shoes on the stairwell and did her best to let the rest go. In the wee hours of the morning, the ball was finally over. Viktor and Hermione went for a walk within the castle. He spent his time telling her about the Durmstrang Castle, how it was _better_ than this place... amongst other things that she truthfully wasn't paying any attention to.

When they reached the seventh floor, they stopped at the nook where a lot of students would hide and snog. He pressed his large body against hers, and begun smoothing her hair behind her ears. She was beginning to feel a way she hadn't ever really felt before, it bubbled in the depths of her belly and her legs felt a weak. Before she knew it, his tongue was begging for entrance to her mouth. She opened slightly, then spit was being swapped and it was …

 _Horrid_.

His tongue felt like sandpaper. His cologne was sickening and _oh my god!_ His hands were so clammy against her skin. Her lips started tingling painfully, and she tried to push him off, but he took that in for her wanting more. He grabbed a large feel of her breasts and squeezed much too hard. What would be a seductive, romantic gesture was completely disgusting and unwanted. The should be a good feeling was nauseating. Her head hurt, her heart thumped with anger and she didn't know how to say stop, especially when he wouldn't give her a way to breathe. He unromantically held onto her like a lifeline. His lips moved down her neck to her cleavage finally giving her breath, "o-okay, V-Viktor!" She was terrified.

"Do you like vot I am offering you?" He asked breathlessly. He pushed against her even harder, his member pressed into her leg as he began kissing her once more.

She was able to pull away briefly. "N-no. Please st-"

"Ah?… Yes you do... it's good. S'good..." Viktor interrupted.

She began second guessing herself. It was her first time being in such a situation. Maybe it was just nerves... but she strongly knew that it wasn't the truth. " _I- I am not ready for this…_ " she whispered.

He didn't hear her, or she assumed he didn't. Next thing she knew, her dress was hiked up around her waist and everything turned into a blur. Fuzziness wrapped around her pupils and pressure danced on her brain. Everything around her finally went black. She numbly felt her knickers dropping to her feet. She had a feeling of pure ecstasy when fingers were being pushed into the warmth of her chastity. She didn't want to like it. She cursed herself and her body for letting it feel good. "Viktor – _please_ …" her whisper was barely audible. She felt she couldn't hold him accountable for his actions. _He doesn't understand me completely,_ she reasoned with herself. Tears refilled her waterline and all she wanted was … _Charlie_.

She pictured the strapping auburn-haired man. She imagined how tall he was and how handsome. She thought of the way his curls messily fell around his ears...his boyish smile. And how happy his eyes were: full of laughter and everything good in the world.

Hundreds of miles away at the Burrow, Charlie awoke instantly from his sleep, dripping heavily with sweat and anger. In the back of his mind, he heard a quiet whisper calling for help, for him. He jumped from his childhood bed and quickly dressed. He raced down the many levels of stairs to the den where his family's fireplace set.

"Charles! What on earth?" Molly screeched as she descended the stairs behind her son.

He turned to his mother, white-faced and full of fury that she was stopping him from the task at hand, "Mum? What are you doing up?"

She scoffed as she threw her hands into the air. "Well, I heard you running down the stairs. I only needed to see what was happening… what is it?" She pulled her night robe closer to her body, failing at hiding her worry.

He was in a hurry, he had no time to explain. He could see his mother was desperate to know. She deserved to know, but just now wasn't the best time to tell it all. The longer he stood there contemplating his decision on whether or not he should take the time to explain to her what was going on... the danger _for_... it was dire. "I know we haven't talked about _her_ since our letters, but it has to do with that. I have to go. She needs me."

Molly's concern now joined with understanding, "Is she hurt?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head, "I don't know. But I _feel_ it inside of me?" He felt as if he was beginning to go mad but the look on his mothers face confirmed that he wasn't.

"I understand, go on." She pushed him forward, patting his back. She watched as she grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the hearth. His next words befuddled her and caused her to grow more weary: _"Dumbledore's Office!"_ Circling through to the study of Albus Dumbledore, he stepped onto a Moroccan rug; ash and soot following close behind.

The old Headmaster stood from behind his large desk unsettled at the sudden entrance, "Mr. Weasley? Is everything all right? Shall I call for your family?"

Charlie turned, surprised to see that the man would be in the office at this hour. He shook his head. His stance seemed to worry Dumbledore. He stood taller and placed his hands behind his back to diffuse the tension. "No. I apologise Headmaster… There is a matter I must attend and I ask that you trust me. I can't exactly explain it, but..."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as always behind his half-moon spectacles while he contemplated the request. EVer since Harry's name had been placed into the Goblet of Fire, security at the school had been heightened and Dumbledore felt he could only trust a select few. After moments of consideration (Charlie adjusting his weight from one foot to the other, impatiently), the elder wizard nodded for the young man to go on.

The former Gryffindor raced down the spiral staircase and up to the seventh floor. He remembered well of all the tricky steps, pushing through the door to the Gryffindor floor corridor. He followed his senses to where he was needed. He came upon the corner nook that he had been well acquainted with during his days at the school, furthered his suspicions that trouble had occurred here. He swept around the corner to find Hermione. Her knees were pulled against her chest and her head buried between them. Her small body shuddered with every teary breath she took. He approached her with caution, kneeling beside her he placed a calming hand upon a quivering shoulder. Warmth nestled beneath his fingertips. She looked up, bleary eyed and for the third time that night her face swollen and red. "Charlie?" she whispered hoarsely.

"What's happened?" He noticed her discarded knickers beside her... understanding washed over him. "Were you..." He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but his feelings didn't matter at this moment.

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt sick, dirty... embarrassed. "No. But what happened was no better…"

Charlie's nostrils flared and his lips pursed tightly when he asked, " _Who_ , Hermione?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat at the way he said her name. She didn't want to get the boy in trouble and even contemplated not saying his name. But she knew that if she didn't answer Charlie, it was likely he'd go on a tangent to figure it out for himself. She talked herself down from crying to when she had to say his name; it was disgusting on her tongue. "Viktor K-Krum… he was my date tonight."

Charlie gritted his teeth, putting pressure to the curve of his jaw. "Can you stand? I'd like to take you down to the hospital wing. You need to be seen... I understand that it wasn't but... I.. I just want to be sure you're all right."

She nodded and grabbed his forearms, forcing herself to look into his eyes, "I don't want him in trouble, Charlie. It could ruin his career – it could ruin the tournament. It wasn't…"

 _It was sexual assault._ He wanted to say, but accepting that he needed to follow her lead in ths moment, Charlie nodded. "You don't have to explain, okay? Let's just get you downstairs." Weakly, she stood, taking Charlie's hand into her own. She suddenly found that she was scared to see Viktor... what if he were lurking in another corner? She gulped and focused on the safety she felt within Charlie's hand. Before they left, he turned back to grab her underwear from the floor and shoved them into his back pocket. He would throw them away once they got to their destination.

When they reached the hospital wing, Charlie helped Hermione to settle into one of the many empty beds, taking a moment to close the tapestries around her. He then went to knock on Madam Pomfrey's door. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before he went to get the school's Mediwitch.

"Charlie Weasley?" Poppy Pomfrey asked confused. It had many years since she had seen the young man, "Is everything okay?" He took the knickers from his pocket and held them out toward her. Pomfrey then understood when she grabbed them from him. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger." He answered sullenly.

The Mediwitch covered her mouth with a hand, "Oh my word."

Hermione could hear the witch shuffling toward her bed. She held the blanket tight in her hand as the curtains were drawn. Charlie was close behind and took a chair beside the young witch. "What happened, dear?" Poppy asked affectionately.

Hermione started to panic on the inside. She didn't want to get Viktor into trouble. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Charlie even more than she already felt she had. So she explained how she and her date had gotten cosy in the corner nook, certain things had happened and that she didn't want to go into the snugging corner in the first place! Madam Pomfrey was well able to understand exactly what had happened, however, she accepted that Hermione had her own way of dealing with what had occurred. She also explained to Hermione that the way her body reacted was perfectly normal and that it didn't mean she'd _wanted_ it. It didn't make the girl feel any better. She was angry for even allowing herself to be put in such a horrible situation. _And if anyone ever found out..._ She felt the tears start to fall again.

"Mr. Weasley, some privacy please." Poppy said.

Charlie stepped outside the curtain. After a little while, the sniffles stopped and Madam Pomfrey told the young man he was welcome to talk with her patient, but not to stay too long.

Now in a gown and pale faced, Hermione stared off into space. She sat quietly, fiddling her thumbs.

Charlie leant his elbows onto his knees, unsure of what to say. He wanted to ease her mind, tell her that she was safe now... but he could see it written all over her face that something else was bothering her. "Are you afraid people will find out?"

Without looking at him, she bowed her head. "Yes."

"I won't tell anyone, hope you know." He wished he could say the same of the deadbeat, Viktor.

She turned to him, giving him a small, appreciative smile. "Thank you...I knew you wouldn't, but it's nice to hear you say it, I guess." After some time, curiosity did arise and she couldn't hold back the question. "We, Charlie... how exactly you know where to find me? Or that I needed help?"

He knew the question would have come sooner or later but he hadn't thought of a way to answer it when it did. He rubbed his hands down the front of his jeans to decrease the sudden clamminess. "To put it plainly, I guess... I… _felt_ it."

Hermione creased her brows together, "felt? That doesn't make sense... you weren't here."

He nodded, "I know. Er, I really don't know how to describe this without sounding completely mental." He tugged on the lobe of his ear, doing his best to keep from sharing eye contact with the girl. But he was failing. "I...I was asleep, then I woke to your voice calling out to me." He noticed her thumbs stopped twirling. He swallowed hard, "And I followed it. I followed your pleas until I found you."

Astounded at the revelation, she spoke up with a little more courage than she was feeling. "How very strange. I _was_ calling out to you. I don't know why. When things started to happen… I thought of only you…"

"I know. It's because…" He paused, then told her everything that Molly had informed him of. Not knowing much about bonds herself, Hermione felt intrigued and of course, wary. She hardly knew Charlie, though she wanted to. "Neither of us can act upon it, you understand? Not until… not unless we want to. And not until you're old enough," Charlie explained. "I can't exactly court a fifteen year old girl."

Hermione wanted to laugh, but she couldn't find it in her. She wasn't sure how she felt about the situation though she wasn't sure of much anything at the moment. The pair didn't talk much more after that. She was tired, still scared, and a little overwhelmed with the news.

Charlie wanted to make sure she was okay. So he stayed, with permission, of course, until she fell asleep. After she had, he forced himself to leave. He felt a sadness and protectiveness gaim inside of him as he watched her sleep. It became the wee hours of the morning, and he needed to not be caught by any of his siblings. He snuck quickly back to Professor Dumbledore's office, luckily only passing a few first years. The old wizard still at his desk, much like he had been hours before. His hands were steepled. He was awaiting Charlie's arrival.

Placidly, the Headmaster asked, "Did you find what you were looking for, Mr. Weasley?"

"I did. Everything is fine. Thank you for trusting in me." He ran a hand over his curly hair.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are having relations with a student here..."

This caught the young wizard off guard. " _Wh_ -no! That's not it at all, sir. A friend needed my help. I promise she is in safe hands now."

The man peered over his glasses showing Charlie that he knew all. "I do not judge – only I ask for you to be careful. _Mindful_."

Charlie gulped down the saliva filling his mouth and nodded. He didn't know that Madam Pomfrey had been by to see him.

"You may go." Dumbledore held his hand toward the fireplace. "Safe travels."


	3. Advise from Molly

**Chapter** **Four: Advise from Molly**

Molly Weasley sat in her old rocker, knitting scarves as gifts for her family for the upcoming holiday. She was quite enjoying the crackle of the fire before her – the snow had been falling heavily outside and the Christmas Tree that Arthur had gotten from the Ministry of Magic was set up in the corner of the sitting room, adorned with fairy lights and old ornaments her children had made through their years. Tapping at the window caught her attention. A Great Grey Owl was perched at the sill with a letter tied to its leg. " _Charlie_." She smiled. Setting her knitting aside, she crossed over to the window, giving the animal a treat and a place to stay for the evening. After unraveling the letter, she moved back to her chair. Two envelopes were attached, one that had a nice scrawl written to: _Mum_ _and Da'_ – and the other: _Mum_. Peaking her curiosity, she set the joint letter aside and opened the waxed seal addressed to just her.

 _Mum,_

 _I hope you're having a good December. I put in time off for Christmas – but just in the case I can't come home I attached yours and dads gift._

 _The main reason I am writing to you is for being quite confused to a matter at hand._

 _I remember when growing up, you would tell us kids the love story between you and da' – for there was a bond that formed between the two of you, showing that you were meant to be together._ _I am in need of knowing exactly what that means and how it is formed and most of all: why? And is love a benefactor? Can you be bonded without such a thing?_

 _I am in no danger – if you cannot write back to me, I understand for I hope we can speak when I return home._

 _With love,_

 _Charlie_

Molly smiled to herself. In her heart, she believed her son was in love and that meant he could be bringing someone home for Christmas. It was so wonderful that he had come to her rather than his father. Taking no time to grab her quill and parchment to write him back, she sat at her writing desk and formed a letter.

 _Charlie, my love._

 _Oh how I adore that you have written to me for advise! I am glad you are in no danger; those damned dragons will be the death of me I swear it! Poor Harry having to endure them at only fourteen! Can you imagine? Well, I am sure you could because you wanted to do such things at that age! Silly man!_

 _But I must ask… are you in love? And if so… with whom! I'd love to invite her for tea. Is she a Dragon Tamer as well?_

 _Now that my questions are out of the way, I can only tell you of my knowledge._

 _Bonds can be formed so simply as it can be by only a touch. A warmth engulfs you, a fire will burn deep inside of you; this is a lovers bond. One that cannot be broken by anyone except for the two of you. However if that bond is broken, it can take a toll not only on your soul, but your magic. You do not need to be in love when this bond is formed for neither of you know – love grows. The warmth takes you by surprise and the both of you will feel it. The both of you will want to know more… the both of you will always be drawn to each other. Spurts of odd feelings will catch you off guard. You feel each other. You may choose to not follow through on the lovers bond with the person you are tied to – but that can lead to circumstances of disloyalty to the one you choose to be with – no matter how much you love him or her._

 _A bond can always be formed with whomever you choose for it to be. It can be a friendship bond, love, an enemy, family._

 _Speak soon._

 _Love you forever,_

 _Mum_

She would send the Grey Owl back once the sun rose. She sat back to knit more content than ever.


	4. Trigger Warning(R) - Yule

**Chapter Five:** **Yule**

Hermione's mother sent a dress from her Aunt Mary's Boutique. It was a powder blue and silk dress; cinched at her waist, with a back bow and a sweetheart neckline. Really quite beautiful and completely different from Hermione's everyday look. She was nervous but excited to step out of her comfort zone.

Ginny Weasley had sat Hermione down and insisted on using Sleek-Easy Hair Potion – and to the redheads surprise, Hermione agreed and allowed her to do her hair. Her wild curls were softened and placed into delicate waves; it was half down and sat loosely over her shoulder. And after the stupid misfired spell from Draco Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix her teeth making them much smaller than before – _she_ felt her smile was much prettier.

"You look stunning. You will catch everyone's eye!" The young girl complimented.

Hermione blushed, beneath the makeup she bore. "Thank you, Ginny No offense, but I am surprised you know so much about fashion since you're surrounded by brothers when you're home..."

Ginny sniggered, "mum buys me the Witch Weekly, there is a fashion blog inside. I came across it one night and I have been hooked ever since. She tells me since she has to get the boys their Quidditch gear and all that, that I deserve to get something girly every once in a while. So she will save up money and buy me make-up and the magazine."

"That's really sweet, Ginny." Hermione said with a smile.

The younger grinned and shrugged, "don't mistake it, Granger. I like the mud, too."

"I don't doubt it at all."

 **...**

While everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the Ball, Hermione paced the Gryffindor Common Room with nervousness. The clock struck eight and she knew she needed to make her way downstairs to meet Viktor.

As she turned the corner that would lead her down to her date, she noticed Harry and Ron with their dates – the Patil Twins. Harry lost his chance with Cho to Cedric Diggory - a Hufflepuff who was also a Triwizard Champion. Draco Malfoy was with Pansy Parkinson; she promised herself she wouldn't let those cold hearted Slytherin ruin her night. As she descended the stairs, she was met with hundreds of eyes. But she kept hers perched upon her date – _who_ had no eyes for anyone but the most beautiful girl in the hall. Draco and Pansy were even rendered speechless.

Through the night, Hermione found that she very much liked Viktor, more than she intended to. He was really quite funny, even though his English wasn't top notch. She enjoyed teaching him certain words and phrases. They danced the night away, he made her feel like she was the only witch in the world. After the fifth song, Viktor took a moment to grab them drinks – Hermione decided to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"It's hot isn't it!" She asked, twirling around and sitting next to the boys. Harry chuckled, "you look to be having a grand time." Ron didn't say anything. Hermione noticed, but decided to ignore it.

"I am. Viktor has gone to get drinks, would you all like to join us?"

Harry was about to say sure when Ron sat forward with fury in his posture – "no we would _not_ like to join you and _Viktor_ for drinks."

The witch rolled her eyes, "what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? _You_! You're fraternising with the enemy!" He said unreconstructed.

" _Enemy_?" Hermione spoke shrilly. "I don't recall you thinking him the enemy when he was playing Quidditch! Or you know when you play with your little toy you have of him!"

They were both standing now. He shoved passed her then turned to Harry, "you comin'?"

Harry shrugged then looked to Hermione, "you look great Hermione."

"It doesn't matter! Off to bed, both of you!" Then she fell to the stairs and removed her shoes and cried.

After the boys had gone, Malfoy approached her, "you all right, Granger?"

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy." She said without looking up at him. They never really quarreled unless he and Harry were biting at one another – and Malfoy would use her as bait to take the mickey from her friends.

"I'll go get Krum." he said without question.

Hermione didn't say anything, she continued to stare down at the floor.

Draco felt _bad_ , she had obviously went to great lengths to look as good as she did – and Weasley seemed to always bring her to tears. He went to Viktor who was chatting with Mad Eye Moody – "Krum, your date is in need of a knight." Was all he said and walked away.

Viktor excused himself from Mad Eye and went to find Hermione, leaving the bottles of Muggle Fizzy Drinks behind.

" _Her_ - _my_ - _knee_ …" he said quietly, bending to one knee beside her.

She looked up to him, her face a tad swollen and red from crying.

"Vot is vrong?"

"Nothing, nothing for you to worry about." she managed a small smile.

Viktor could see that she didn't want to talk, so he offered his hand and took her back to the dance floor. She smiled and did her best to let the rest go.

Once the ball was over, Viktor and she went for a walk within the castle. He spent his time telling her about the Durmstrang Castle, amongst other things.

When they reached the seventh floor, they stopped at the nook where a lot of students would hide and snog amongst other things. He pressed his large body against hers, and begun smoothing her hair behind her ears. She was beginning to feel a way she hadn't ever really felt before, it bubbled in the depths of her belly and her legs felt a little weak. Before she knew it, his tongue was begging for entrance to her mouth. She opened slightly, then spit was being swapped – and it was …

 _Horrid_.

His tongue felt like sandpaper and his hands were so clammy against her skin. He took a large feel of her breasts and squeezed much too hard. What would be a seductive, romantic gesture was completely disgusting and unwanted. The what would be a good feeling turned to a queasy feeling. She wasn't sure how to say stop. He was holding onto her like a lifeline. Kissing down her neck to her cleavage, " _o-okay, V-Viktor!"_

"Do you like vot I am offering you?" He asked breathlessly.

Then began kissing her once more, silencing her mouth. She was able to pull away briefly.

" _N-no."_

" _Ah_?… Yes you do... it's good. S'good..."

She began second guessing herself. _It was_ her first time being in such a situation. Maybe it _would_ be good.

" _I- I am not ready for this…"_ she whispered.

He didn't hear her. Next thing she knew, her dress was being hiked up around her waist and everything began to turn into a blur. Fuzziness wrapped around her pupils and pressure invaded her brain. Everything around her went black. She numbly felt her knickers dropping to her feet, a feeling of pure ecstasy when fingers were being pushed into the warmth of her chastity – but she didn't _want_ to like it. She cursed herself and her body for letting it feel so good. " _Viktor – please…"_ her whisper was barely audible. She couldn't hold him accountable for his actions – _he doesn't understand me completely_ – were the thoughts roaming around in her head. Tears were refilling her waterline, and all she wanted was … _Charlie._

She pictured him. She imagined how tall he was and how handsome; The way his hair curls messily fell – his eyes…how blue like the sea they were. It was the first time she had thought of him since she had seen him last. It was comforting.

Hundreds of miles away at The Burrow, Charlie awoke from his sleep, dripping heavily of sweat - anger rose inside of him nastily. In the back of his head, he heard a quiet whisper calling for him; calling for help.

He jumped from his childhood bed and quickly dressed. He raced down the levels of stairs to the den where his family's fireplace set.

 _"Charlie what on earth_?" Molly screeched as she descended the stairs behind her son.

He turned to his mother dressed in her robe, "Mum? What are you doing up?"

"I heard someone running down the stairs. I only needed to see what was happening… what is it?" She pulled her robe closer to her body, trying to hide her worry.

"I know we haven't talked about _her_ since our letters, but it has to do with that. I have to go to her. She needs me."

Molly's concern became ever more clear, "Charlie… is she hurt?"

"I don't know. But I feel it _inside_ of me?" He felt as if he was beginning to go mad.

"I understand, go on." She pushed him forward, patting his back.

She watched as she grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the hearth – his next words befuddled her and caused her to draw weary:

" _Dumbledore's office!"_


	5. Trust

**Chapter Six:** **Trust**

Circling through to the office of Albus Dumbledore, he fell onto a Moroccan rug; ash and soot following close behind.

The Headmaster stood from behind his large desk perturbed at the sudden entrance, "Mr. Weasley? Is everything all right? Shall I call for your family?"

Charlie turned and shook his head. He was surprised to find the Wizard in his office since the Yule Ball was going on. "No. I apologise Headmaster… only I ask that you trust me. I need to check on someone."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as always behind his half-moon spectacles while he contemplated the request – especially since Harry's name had been placed into the Goblet of Fire, security of the school had been heightened. After moments of consideration, the elder wizard nodded for Charlie to go on. The former Gryffindor raced down the staircase and up to the seventh floor – remembering well of all the tricky steps, pushing through the door to the seventh floor corridor. He followed his senses to where he was needed. Sitting alone in a corner nook, Hermione's knees were pulled against her chest; her head buried between them. Her small body was shuddering. She was crying. He approached her with caution, kneeling beside her he placed a calming hand upon a quivering shoulder. Warmth nestled beneath his fingertips. She looked up, bleary eyed – once again her face swollen and red. " _Charlie?"_ She whispered hoarsely. It was then almost all of her hurt faded away.

"What's happened?" He noticed her discarded knickers beside her – understanding then just. "Did you _want_ that?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but his feelings didn't matter at this moment.

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt sick; dirty. "No. But he didn't _know_ any better…"

" _Who,_ Hermione?" She felt her breath catch in her throat at the way he said her name.

She didn't want to get the boy in trouble and even contemplated on saying his name. "Viktor K-Krum… he was my date tonight."

The man gritted his teeth, putting pressure to the curve of his jaw. "Can you stand? I'd like to take you down to the hospital. You need to be seen... to make sure you're not. er - _hurt_."

She grabbed his forearms, forcing herself to look into his eyes, "I don't want him in trouble, Charlie. It could ruin his career – it could ruin the tournament. It wasn't…" she didn't sound like herself when she said the next word. " _Rape._ He wasn't hard or mean _or…"_

Knowing very well that it wasn't consented, Charlie nodded. "You don't have to explain, Hermione, let's just take you downstairs to make sure you are okay." Weakly she stood, taking Charlie's hand into her own. She felt safe. He turned back to grab her underwear and shoved them into his pocket – he would throw them away once they got to their destination. When they reached the hospital wing, Charlie went to knock on Madam Pomfrey's door, though not before he helped Hermione settle herself into a bed. He took the liberty of drawing the tapestries closed around her. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before he went to get the school's Healer.

"Charlie Weasley _? Is everything okay?"_ Hermione could hear the witch shuffling toward her bed. "What's happened?" Charlie was close behind and took a chair and sat beside the witch.

Hermione was scared, overwhelmed and felt ill. She didn't want to get Viktor into trouble – she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Charlie even more than she already felt she had. So she explained how she and her date had gotten cosy in the corner nook, certain things had happened she wasn't proud of. Madam Pomfrey understood _exactly_ what had happened, however, she accepted that Hermione had her own way of dealing. She also explained to Hermione that the way her body reacted was perfectly normal – and that it _didn't_ mean she wanted it.

Charlie stepped outside the curtain to allow the Mediwitch to clean the Gryffindor. Once she was finished, she told Charlie he was more than welcome to talk with her, but not to stay too long. Pale faced and staring off into the distance, she sat quiet and still. Charlie leant his elbows onto his knees, "I won't tell anyone."

She turned to him, giving him a small appreciative smile. Curiosity did get the best of her, "how'd you know where to find me? How did you know I was in trouble?"

He raised his brows, letting out a long sigh. "I… _felt_ it. I was asleep then I woke to your voice calling out to me. And I followed it. I followed it until I found you."

"I _was_ calling out to you. I don't know why. When things started to happen… I thought of only you…"

"I know. It's because…" Then told her everything that Molly had informed him of. Not knowing much about bonds herself, Hermione felt intrigued and of course weary. She hardly knew Charlie, though she wanted to. "Neither of us can act upon it, you understand? Not until… not unless _we_ want to. And not until you're old enough." Charlie explained. "I can't exactly court a fifteen year old girl." Hermione wanted to laugh, but she couldn't find it in her. She wasn't sure how she felt of the situation – though she wasn't sure of much anything then. She and Charlie didn't talk much else. She was tired and he only wanted to make sure she was okay. So he stayed – with permission of course – until she fell asleep. After she had, he forced himself to leave. He felt an overwhelming sadness ad protectiveness fill him as he watched her sleep. Making sure not to be caught by any of his siblings, he raced back to Dumbledore's office. The old wizard still at his desk, much like he had been hours before. His hands were steepling – awaiting for Charlie's arrival.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Mr. Weasley?" Placidly, he asked.

"I did. Everything is fine. Thank you for trusting in me." He ran a hand over his curly hair.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are having relations with a student here…"

This had caught the young wizard off guard. " _Wh_ -no? That's not it at all."

The man peered over his glasses – showing Charlie that he _knew_ all. "I do not judge – only I ask for you to be careful. Mindful."

Charlie gulped down his spit and nodded.

"You may go." Dumbledore held his hand toward the fireplace.


	6. Don't Ask - Won't Tell

**Chapter Seven: Don't Ask - Won't Tell**

Hermione woke in the hospital early the next morning. She seen that Charlie had left and was slightly unnerved at this. She went on to her rooms – luckily without grabbing anyone's attention. Everyone in her dorm was still asleep. She fell into her bed and quietly pulled her curtains to. As soon as her head hit her pillow she was fast asleep. Hours had passed and no one bothered to wake her.

Ron reckoned that his best girl friend was still upset with him. He moved to sit beside Harry in the Great Hall for lunch. "You think she's still mad? I'll bet she's hungry."

"I will take her some lunch, probably best you don't try to talk to her until I figure out what is wrong with her." Harry said before taking a bite of his pudding

 **...**

* * *

"Could you tell Hermione I'm down here?" Harry asked Ginny. Soon, Hermione was down the stairs with her hair plaited. She was wearing a long T-shirt and a pair of hot pants. Her face looked tired, yet well rested.

"Hey, I brought you some food…" Harry hugged his friend. He pointed to the table close to a stained glass window.

"Thanks." she said both walked to the table and sat. Silence was wrapped around them aside from the crackling fire and some students coming and going. "Are you not feeling well?" Harry finally asked.

"Eh. I've been better." She spooned the soup, pushing broccoli back and forth.

"How did last night end for you? Viktor has been walking around with a huge grin on his face. Guessing you two hit it off really well." his nose flared, thinking he knew what happened between them. Hermione blushed. She continued to stare down at her bowl. "Last night was great." Was all she said. Harry had the tournament to worry about. Ron would've acted even worse than he had last night. It wasn't anyone's business. She felt glad to have Charlie knowing – and Madam Pomfrey. The Mediwitch had told her if she needed anything at all to come and speak with her – she was thankful for that as well. It was best to keep it at that.

"Well why don't you get dressed and we go down to Hogsmeade? Butterbeer?"

She knew she would need to get passed the incident sooner than later. So she agreed. After finishing her food (though leaving more than half) she went up stairs and dressed to go with Harry.

Once at the Three Broom Sticks, Hermione stared at the table she and Charlie had sat - wishing he were there instead.

 **...**

* * *

" _Charlie_ , you're back!" Molly raced over to the fireplace; a rag in one hand and a knife in the other. "Why on earth did you go to Hogwarts!"

"Mum – I don't want to talk about this right now." Charlie was stern. No one _ever_ got away with being stern with Molly Weasley except for him.

She eyed him, "Charles Fabian Weasley – you sit your arse down right now and tell me why you went to Hogwarts at nearly three in the morning!"

He whirled around with attitude, "why does it matter?"

"Because when you leave and say that the one you're connected to is in trouble – I care! I wonder!" She said with all but calmness. "Who is she? A seventh year, I assume?"

Charlie laughed boisterously. He then ran his fingers over his curls, continuing to laugh. " _Damnit_!" He finally sat on the ottoman and looked up to his mother. She was concerned – more-so than she ever had been for him. And he tames dragons for a living. Kneeling beside him, she took his knotted fingers from his hair and held his hands within her own. "Tell me Charlie. I want to help you if I can. But if you're not going to allow me to, then how can I be here for you?"

"I don't want you to think ill of me. I did nothing to provoke this – this _bond_ I have with her. It just happened out of no where. And I thought at first that some of the events that happened were only mere coincidence until last night. When I found her, when I touched her, our bond grew even stronger. I felt it inside of me, like a hunger – of course I couldn't do anything, I couldn't act on it. So I _pretended_ it wasn't there. She's fifteen mum. I have a lovers bond with a fifteen year old."

At first, she grew concerned; "Fifteen? She's so young... that is a rare possibility, Charlie, usually bonds are formed between two of the same year or two to three years difference..."– then she understood why Charlie felt the way he did. "It's only seven years between the two of you. Not so bad. It can wait for two years, can it not?"

"It can. But why would – or _should_ I ask her to wait for me?"

"Does she know about it the bond? Is she an understanding girl?"

"She does, but I can't ask her to wait for me, especially when she hardly knows me."

Molly nodded, "Charlie, how did you come to meet this girl? I understand you were at Hogwarts for the dragons… but you shouldn't have had any correlation with any students aside from your brothers and Ginny – and of course young Harry and maybe _Hermione…"_ she seen then how Charlie's blue eyes lit up within all the stress. "It's Hermione Granger, isn't it?"

Just hearing her name made his stomach flip flop and a smile play over his lips. "Yes," he scoffed, "Hermione Granger."

His mum smiled. "Ah, Hermione. Well then dear, there is only one thing we can do – we make the bond stronger!"

He wasn't sure that he heard his mother right. He glanced at her questioningly, "what do you mean? How would we do that?"

"We talk to her. We ask her feelings on the matter, then we take the precautionary measures of making sure that we can have this happen."

"And, what if we can't fall in love?"

"You will fall in love though, don't you see? The bond between you is already so strong... You felt her in need last night – and you went to her. That is rare, Charlie. What was wrong with her, anyway?" she felt she should know - Hermione did mean a great deal to her and the family.

"I don't want to talk about it. Neither does she – so don't ask. I told her I wouldn't say anything." Feeling a bit put-out over the matter, Molly understood and questioned it no more (reluctantly). "I will write to her, I will see if she would be willing..."

"No, I will talk to her, this is between she and I." Charlie stood from the ottoman - "I need to sleep."

Molly watched him walk away, holding the rag close to her chest now, she tightened her grip. " _Rare, indeed."_


	7. Madam P

**Chapter Eight: Madam P**

Hermione sat on her bed – she listened as her roommates bustled around grabbing their things to go out and play in the snow. She didn't want to when normally she would. The girls took notice that something was off with her, but also boiled it down to Hermione Granger being Hermione Granger. She stared at her S.P.E.W buttons sitting on her bedside table and rolled her eyes – she couldn't believe that she was so stupid to try and free something that didn't want to be free. Aggravated, she pulled open the drawer and threw the buttons inside. Her books didn't look comforting. She hardly would eat – she didn't even care that classes would be starting back in the next couple days.

Madam Pomfrey took it within herself to come to the Gryffindor Tower and check on the young witch. She found that Hermione was lying in her bed – staring at the ceiling. " _Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"_

The witch's voice sounded as if she were speaking from beneath water. Hermione didn't answer, she only turned to her side away from the healer. "I think we should get you set up with a mind counsellor."

" _I don't need one_..." Hermione mumbled, finally.

"Oh, but you might feel better if you talk about what is bothering you. I haven't seen you in the Great Hall for days."

Hermione slowly sat up and looked at the older woman in bewilderment, "I tried to go out with Harry down to Hogsmeade and I felt enclosed – he kept talking about Viktor and the next challenge of the tournament and I couldn't find anything to say to him. I wanted to say shut- up but then that would have meant that I'd need to explain what was wrong. I don't want Viktor to be in trouble, it was _my_ fault!"

"Hermione Granger," Pomfrey became rigid, "this was _not_ your fault at all. Don't you dare think that. You didn't want what happened to happen. But he should still know what his actions mean - how it's affecting you."

"He can know when I am ready for him to know. He doesn't think he did what he did... He thinks that I _wanted_ it – because I didn't push him away. I...froze."

"Those things happen when those types of situations come up. You are not at fault, dear. Your body reacted normally even though your heart and mind didn't want it to."

"I _know_ you've already told me this." Hermione said coldly.

"And I will tell you a hundred times more until you understand that you are at no fault here. Please, let me call in a mind healer, you might feel so much better, and if you don't then you can tell me and we will send them away."

"There is only one person I want to talk to, Madam Pomfrey..."

"And who is that? Tell me so we can try to work something out."

Hermione felt as if her heart could explode when she heard his name come from her mouth: "Charlie Weasley. I only want to talk to him."

"Miss Granger, forgive me, but, it is all making sense now. I wondered why he was here... Dumbledore told me nothing, and no one else knew aside from you and I. Then that pain you had weeks ago – I should have seen it then, but I thought nothing of it. The two of you are – _bonded_ , yes?"

Hermione nodded absently, "I only just found out myself... it happened by accident."

"Ah, but it didn't. The Gods have everything planned. It was fate for the two of you to become bonded. It is a test for the age gap – but when its time for you to be together, you shall. So only for now, it is a friendship between you?"

"I suppose... we hardly know one another, but when I am with him, I feel safe. He saved me in the corridor, he's the only one who knows besides you of what happened. Talking to him, I don't know, I feel like it would make things better. Does that sound stupid?"

"No. Its only normal. When two people are bonded – they seek refuge from one another. It's much different from a friendship bond or a familial bond, because a lovers bond _or_ better known as a soul bond is much stronger, your cores literally intertwine."

"Can you send for him, please?" Hermione asked.

"I will do what I can, Miss Granger, but I beg of you – shower, eat and then come to see me in my office, understand?"

"Yes." she supposed she could go for a shower - she was smelling a bit... _putrid._

"Good." Pomfrey patted the young witch's back then left to see what she could do to help the situation.


	8. Abstinence

**Chapter Nine: Abstinence**

At supper, a lot of eyes were on Hermione as she sat down - nothing like the night when she felt beautiful. No - this felt judgmental. Some girls made snide comments toward her about how she was 'whorish' for sleeping with Viktor after only knowing him for such a little time. Others were intrigued to see her after she had been hiding away. Mail was delivered and an envelope dropped on Hermione's plate. It was an unfamiliar scrawl, but she could feel a light brighten inside of her when she turned it over to see initials that matched Charlie's. Scrambling to peel the wax, she opened it to find one single rose falling from it. She took it within her hands and sniffed it before reading the letter; shakily and nervous. Still not speaking to her, Ron didn't see the Grey Owl fly by, so he sought out to see who the letter was from, but couldn't find the confidence to speak up. He asked Harry quietly to check. The boy couldn't get a clear view so shrugged his answer to his friend.

 _Hermione,_

 _I told you before to look out for my owl – however I never told you what owl to look out for. I had received a letter from Pomfrey, I understand you would like to speak with me about the things that happened. Unfortunately, I am to be back in Romania soon, however, I can talk with you through letters – I hope for you to be strong enough to wait for them – I want to help you to the best of my ability._

 _I reckon the last thing you want to hear is an apology – for how could I be sorry for what happened to you? But I am. I want to kill the bastard that hurt you, but your wishes I will keep true to. You're a beautiful soul, Hermione Granger, and do not let this thing that happened let you think otherwise. You are strong, for now I know you are weak. I wish to be your muscles, to carry you on my back – the ache I felt when leaving your side made me feel off-beat. I wanted to soothe you._ _I am here for you – for now keep this between us. We needn't anyone to know until we are ready for the next step. We should gradually get to know one another – for until the day you're seventeen, we can decide what to do with our bond. For now, be free – love whoever your heart desires. For I cannot stop you._ _I do not wish to._

 _Please do not think that I am dismissing you or that I don't want to see you. That isn't it. Our age gap can get me into trouble – especially since a bond has been revealed between us. Again; rare. Things like this don't happen often._

 _With love,_

 _Charlie_

Hermione felt tears swell up behind her eyes. She folded the envelope and placed it into her bag. She took a glass then a pitcher and filled it with water, placing the rose's stem into it. Girls were thinking it was from Viktor – but Ron and Harry could very well see that it wasn't by the way the Bulgarian was staring furiously over at her.

Once she ate; which was very little to say the least – Hermione did what Pomfrey asked of her and went to her office.

 **...**

* * *

"I just need you to promise me that you won't tell any one about this arrangement, mum." Charlie said to his mother. They sat in the sitting room of The Burrow alone.

"I promise I won't say anything, dear. I'm not stupid. Only concerned. Is this what you want though, love?" Molly was beginning to have second thoughts. She wanted her son to be happy – safe and out of harms way.

"Yes, I want her to be free to do what she pleases. I can't control her, nor do I wish to. Plus, I am a man, I have needs, Mum. You can't expect me to go two years without sex, can you?"

"Oh, I can expect you to not have sex at all, young man!" She chided, but looked away. "I do understand though. But it will cause turmoil inside of you. I don't know how you can fight it – especially with how strong your souls are connected and as time passes it will only grow stronger."

Charlie shrugged, "don't know mum, but she's fifteen, I am about to be twenty-three. There is nothing that can be done right now. I am not going to be selfish and ask her to give up a chance at young love. I wouldn't want that to be asked of me."

Molly dropped her shoulders and sighed. "Okay. If that is what you wish." And it was – in a way, he was putting this love-to-be on hold. He hoped that no pain would be gained by Hermione if he was to kiss someone else. He hoped that when he kissed a woman, her lips wouldn't shock his – he was sure that this would work. He was in control of his own soul, right?


	9. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Ten: Getting to Know You**

A month had passed. The second task of the tournament was drawing nigh. Hermione had done well by keeping her distance from Viktor. She even began talking with Ron and Harry more. She was healing – little by little. She and Charlie still wrote to one another – it had nothing to do about love or bonds, however he always sent a different flower with each letter. Her vase beside her bed was filling with everlasting flowers; bringing colour into her world once more. They talked of dragons and her classes – the next tournament and how Hermione was ready for Spring: rejuvenation. Each letter contained a different subject and how she felt as time passed on. A letter a day made her feel worthwhile. She was happy. Charlie was happy. Neither of them had pursued to 'get' with anybody – for it wasn't a _need. Or_ even a want at the moment. Hermione had her mind on school and helping Harry figure out the next task. Charlie was busy with a new breed of dragons that had been introduced – each were occupied with life than rather worry about relationships.

Skye – Charlies 'ex-lover' would push any pretty witch that tried to talk to him, away – saying that he was dangerous and into dark magick. Luckily, this was overheard by the Head of the reserve – Skye was counselled for her actions then told to pack her bags and leave; Dragon Tamers had no time for drama.

Charlie Weasley was one of the best he had.

 _Hermione,_

 _The new dragons are treacherous, strong, ferocious – much different from the dragons we tamers normally work with. Regulus; the name of the dragon. Much like a basilisk, with a three pointed head and three pointed tail – though with wings and an undeadly glare. Still a bite would be poisonous – roosters are the main instrument to use with the Regulus – see it calms at the sound of its crow._

Charlie was much too excited to tell Hermione about it – he had a photograph taken of him standing beside it.

When she received it; she couldn't help but smile. He was wearing armour, beaded with steel, down to his boots. He was smiling. Hermione couldn't help but admire how handsome he was; she knew she could wait for him for with each letter received, love bloomed.

 **...**

* * *

Viktor had finally managed to corner Hermione outside the Great Hall. "Her-my-knee, vhy do you not speak to me no more?" He searched her face – he really hadn't any idea that what he did was wrong. The curly haired witch swallowed hard as she stared up at the man. "I – I have just been b-busy."

He nodded, pretending to understand. "I vas vondering if you vould accompany me for my next task?"

She began to look around nervously for anyone to see that she was about to have a panic attack. Her chest began to tighten and she began to feel queasy. But she drew in her breath and thought of her happy place: Charlie.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out here? You will be late for class – as will you Mr. Krum – off you go!" Professor McGonagall had shown up just in the nick of time. Before Hermione could walk away, the Professor asked her to stay. "Seeing as you have my class as this moment, we can walk together. How are you feeling?"

 _Oh no_... She hoped that Professor McGonagall hadn't been aware of her situation. _Damn Madam Pomfrey._ However – Professor McGonagall _did_ have a right to know being her head of house.

"I am all right. How are you, Professor?" she asked, shying away from the possibility.

The woman looked the younger one over, "Hermione, do not be displeased with Madam Pomfrey – for she only wanted to make sure you had a steady eye placed upon you when hers couldn't be. I understand things have _happened_ – with that boy in particular, but you wish not to expose him. Might I ask why?"

"When he and I spoke just now, I could see he really had no idea that what he had done was wrong, Professor. I don't want him to be in trouble for it. I am working through it at my own pace." Hermione said confidently. More than she felt.

"I only wanted to be sure that you were indeed all right. You've lost weight. I hear you do not want to speak with a mind healer?"

"No, I have chosen my own means of communication with someone. They help me immensely." Hermione moved her books to her other arm, "I promise, Professor, I am fine."

McGonagall stared dejectedly at her student before she nodded, "very well, I will take your word for it. Now come along, we both are late."

Before they set off to the class, Hermione took her Professor's hand and said, "thank you for understanding."

The elder witch smiled, "it is my job to understand my students. Especially the ones I tend to favour." She winked.

 **...**

* * *

Hermione was asked to be a part of the tournament once more, though not by Viktor, but Ludo Bagman. To keep up appearances, she agreed. It wasn't a big deal – honestly. She would be under the Black Lake – Viktor would 'save ' her – then never have to speak to him again! It was too easy. Professor McGonagall assured her she didn't have to do it; Hermione insisted that she do. " _A step in the right direction_."

It was as easy as she hoped it would be. One hour beneath the Lake – Viktor was able to rescue her, then she was on her way. She stood away from him and looked out at the water, excited to see Harry come up with Ron. This would be quite the story to tell Charlie. After Harry had rescued not only Ron, but the sister of the Beauxbaton Champion, Fleur Delacour; he had been rewarded second place. As she helped Harry cover with a blanket, Viktor came up behind her. "Can ve talk, please?" Her shoulders dropped. She looked around, but Madam Pomfrey nor Professor McGonagall were to be seen. She turned to Harry, "I'll be with Viktor for a moment, if I'm not back in five minutes, come looking for me, okay?" Her best friend nodded concernedly and kept his eyes on them.

She and the Bulgarian only went off to the side away from the crowd. "If I 'av upset you in any vay, please tell me, because I vould like to fix it." Hermione crossed her arms, trying to not cry, she bit her cheek. "I 'av never felt like this for any girl before, Her-my-knee. I vould like to invite you to my home over the Summer." Her stomach dropped. She began to feel horrible – he wasn't a bad guy at all. He had only made a mistake. So she reached out and touched his arm, there was nothing there, except for the slimy water still dripping off him. "Viktor, I haven't talked to you because of what happened that night after the ball." The worry that was so obvious, became understanding. "You mean ven ve had sex together, yes?"

Hermione shuddered, "yes. When _you_ had sex with, _me._ You see, I didn't want that to happen... I asked you to stop, but you kept going. You took advantage of me." He hadn't realised it until just then just what she had meant. He fell to his knees and began to apologise over and over again. "I vish I had known – oh Her-my-knee, I am so sorry. Please forgive me! For I am foolish." She knew she could never forget the actions that happened that night – but she could forgive, his actions now were tell-all. She kneeled down beside him, "It's not okay – what you did. You should always ask for a woman's permission. But, I have it in my heart to forgive you." Relief fell over Hermione – it fell over Viktor. "I can't come to your country this Summer." He took Hermione's hand and gently kissed it, apologising once more. They both stood and awkwardly said goodbye. He went his way and she went back to Harry.

"What was that all about?" Harry was now dry and in clean clothes.

She shrugged, "I broke off whatever we had going on." It felt good to have told Krum of his obscurities.

"What _did_ you have going on?" Ron added.

"He liked me more than I liked him - didn't want to lead him on."

"Good, because, remember – you were fraternising with the enemy." He teased.

Hermione laughed and it felt so good.

"Proud of you, Harry!" the witch cooed, wrapping her arm over his shoulder.


	10. Forgive and Forget Me Not

**A/N:** Editing, editing, and more editing. If you've gotten thus far, worry not - nothing has changed; I've been working on grammatical errors and placing better words here and there! The storyline is still the same! BUT YOU HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR! YAY! I am hoping you are enjoying the story. Charlie and Hermione are a very awesome couple and kind of sort of my OTP aside from Tom Riddle. Ugh, Good VS Bad, I know.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Forgive and Forget Me Not**

As per usual, Hermione crawled into her bed that night, grabbing up a pad of parchment and her quill to write to Charlie about what her day had been like and how it ended.

… _And I had forgiven him. He went his way and I went mine. I_ feel _better. He really did not understand what he had done wrong._

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. You look dashing in that suit of armour!_

Lying back to her pillow, a stinging pain plunged inside of her. Her chest ceased like before – she felt as if her heart was being crushed. She managed to pull her wand from her drawer and casted _silencio_ over her curtains. She yelled into her pillow the pain – for her bond was stronger than his.

 **...**

* * *

Charlie woke the next morning, blanket across his hips, shirtless and an arm draped over his chest. He looked over at the woman he had slept with the night before. Nothing out of the ordinary happened; he figured since he wasn't actively keeping his lineage of his lovers bond open with Hermione – nothing bad would come of it. He glanced over to the naked woman lying beside him. She had long blonde hair, her skin was fair; quite beautiful. She had come across him at the pub he and his buddies had went to after a hard day of taming Regulus. He wasn't expecting to do anything with her, until she bent down and whispered what time she was off in his ear and gave it a quick, nimble nip. The pair of them had ended up in the alleyway beside the pub, her legs wrapped around him and her body pushed against the stone wall. The sex between them was fierce – hungry.

His blue eyes stared at the ceiling of his tent. He could hear the roars of dragons in the distance being fed their breakfast. The woman stirred beside him, waking slowly. Rolling over to face him, she grinned, pressing her finger tips into his chest hair, "mornin' Charlie."

He smirked crookedly – he had forgotten her damn name. " _Hullo_." He said sleepily.

"It was a fun night, we should do it again." She leaned up to her knees, stretching; her breasts on full display.

Instead of feeling excited, he felt a sudden sickness override his stomach. He sat up and put his feet on the floor - "I need you to go."

The blonde crawled up behind him, pressing her erect nipples against his back, he could feel her pubic hair brushing against the low of his waist. Her hands went crawling over his chest from behind, grooving down his abs and to take hold of him. She slowly began to jerk her hand back and forth, pressuring him to get hard. She licked his earlobe, "fuck me again, Charlie."

 _"Don't do it Charlie – please – stop – you're hurting me..."_ He could hear Hermione's voice in the front of his mind, as if she was standing right before him.

"I need you to leave." He said through his teeth. "Now."

She scoffed and let him go. She moved away from the bed and began dressing herself, "so that's the kind of guy you are? One night stand?"

Charlie laughed, "look you chose to come back with a total stranger – you don't even know me, mate."

"I could – if you'd let me." She tried.

"No, I can't. I shouldn't have done this …" he pointed between them, "in the first place."

"Why? Do you have someone at home?"

"Yeah, I do actually." He could barely believe the words as they left his lips.

"Well she obviously deserves better than you." The woman finished dressing, then left without putting her shoes on.

The man leaned back into his bed and replayed those words: _deserves better than you._ He knew it too. He was obviously pulling Hermione along on an invisible line. There wasn't anything he could do about it though. She was much too young. An Owl flew into his tent not long after his one nighter had left. He smiled when he realised it was from the one at home – she had used Harry's owl, Hedwig. He read over the letter, disturbed at the events that took place between she and Krum. He felt that the man must've had ulterior motives – or he was just that dumb. Though he was glad she was feeling better – perhaps this meant she wouldn't need him so much anymore.

So he wrote to her.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am glad you are feeling better. That is all I have wanted for you ever since I found you broken in that corridor. I never want to see you so weak._

 _I_ _have to tell you, I slept with someone last night._

 _Were you in pain?_

 _This morning, as we were about to do it again, I heard you call for me...asking_ _me to stop. Were you? I need to know these things... I don't know if it's you or the bond between us playing tricks on me._

 _I don't want to string you along Hermione – so I feel it necessary that we don't write as often as we do now. Maybe once a month. You can't carry a torch for me, when I cannot give you a flame._

 _Since you are better, this will be my last for a while._

 _With Love,_

 _Charlie_

Hermione pushed her meal away – she had lost her appetite after reading the letter. _How could he?_ Just because she was healing didn't mean she was one hundred percent better. He hadn't even sent a flower this time. She felt anger arise when she read that he had sex with someone. Yes she was in pain when it happened – and yes she called out to him because for whatever reason, the gods decided to fate them together and she could feel when he was being unfaithful to her when he wasn't even hers in the first place! _Ugh!_ It made her furious! So she decided that she would break the bond as well. Or so, she would try. She knew what she needed to do. Go to the library.

Searching through rows and rows of books, she finally came across the ones she needed. Settling herself down at her usual spot, she began to read. Everything she read had said that soul bonds could only be broken if one of recipients dies. She threw her hands up in agitation, "wonderful."

 _Charlie,_

 _I will look into a way for our bond to be broken that way I can stop hurting every time you decide to have sex with someone. As far as I can tell, one of us has to die for that to happen. Perhaps there is another way. Don't bother writing back, I will let you know when I've come across an answer._

 _Hermione_


	11. Who Knew?

**Chapter Twelve: Who Knew?**

Life fell into slow motion.

Cedric Diggory was _dead_.

Fleur Delacour screamed.

Amos Diggory, Cedric's father yelled out in agonising pain.

Hermione held onto Ron as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Horrified chatter was amongst the crowd.

" _Voldemort is back! He's back! He killed him! Cedric told me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him!_ " Harry cried.

Mad Eye Moody had taken him away from the mess.

Dumbledore kneeled beside the grieving father.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick began to escort the students back to the castle.

Hermione watched as Cho Chang leant over the Ravenclaw table sobbing – her boyfriend had been killed by a monstrous murderer. For a brief moment, Hermione wondered if they had a soul bond – if so it was deteriorated and she felt awful for her. They were so in love and happy. She turned to Ron and took his hand, "Things are going to get worse."

He nodded, "I feel bad for what happened to Diggory – but I feel worse for Harry."

"We can only do what we know best. Be there for him."

 **...**

* * *

The real Mad Eye Moody had actually been enclosed inside a box with many locks within the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The man called Barty Crouch Jr. (which was presumed to be dead) had actually polyjuiced himself into the ex-auror.

Once the dementors had fetched Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore had come to the podium of the Great Hall. The drapes behind the teachers table that usually held colours for each of the four houses were black – marking the memory and respect for Cedric.

Dumbledore decided to have a memorial service for the students instead of a grand feast. Most everyone didn't want to eat – the teachers who would normally be chatting away and having a wonderful time, took to their drinks rather than food. The students sat quietly, most plates were left empty. Seeing this, the Headmaster stood, raising his goblet of wine to the students, "the ministry of magic does not wish for me to tell you all this. It will be possible for many of your parents to be horrified that I have done so – however I feel it would be disrespectful to Mr. Diggory's memory!"

Upon hearing from Dumbledore that Voldemort was back – Hermione knew her life would be changing dramatically. She would have to be there for her best friend Harry through it all. Who knew fifteen was such a hard age?


	12. PART TWO: Chapter One: Hello

**A/N:** Part Two! Woohoo! If you haven't read any of my previous A/N - *my* personal fancast is Richard Madden for Charlie Weasley! I think he fits the part perfectly in my eyes - he has that scruffiness that just fits in the Weasley aesthetic IMO! I hope you enjoy what I have coming up for you. Review, review, review! That is the payment for us writers ~ hoping to make all of you swoon for what could have been... XOXO, blue.

* * *

 **PART TWO** : **Hello**

Summer.

Hermione hadn't heard from Charlie once. He took her advise and didn't say one word to her. She was also surprised that he hadn't been sleeping around as well. No pain was brought to her body – unless since she had decided to not let him bother her – she figured she may've taken control of her soul. Either way, she was content-ish. It was wonderful being home. Her mother and father welcomed her with open arms – offered her a summer job at their dentist office to make some extra money to exchange for wizarding money for the next school year. She decided to take it, but only for a couple days a week, she wanted to enjoy the outdoors and to read in her hammock – not worry about a thing in the world. She would be leaving to go to the Weasley's toward the end of the Summer since Ron had invited her to stay.

As the weeks went by, Hermione was able to tan, enjoy the sun, eat ice cream and read a few novels. Her time with her family was up and she went on her way to The Burrow. There she was met with letters and pins from Dumbledore, she was congratulated as well as Ron for becoming Prefects. News had arrived that Harry had been expelled for use of magic in front of a Muggle (his cousin Dudley Dursley). A letter arrived from Sirius Black (he was accepted by those who were willing to know the truth of all things that happened in the past) asking for everyone to meet at his home for an Order Meeting. The Weasley kids and Hermione wanted to know badly what an 'Order Meeting' was but Mrs. Weasley continued to say, "older – when you're older!"

Fred and George, the twins of the family continued to say they were of age, however, Molly smacked the both of their heads and told them to go on.

Up the stairs, Ron and Hermione sat inside of Ron's bedroom. "I guess whatever they are talking about down there has to do with Harry."

Hermione scoffed. "Of course it has to do with Harry. Something terrible is happening… I heard your mum say to Sirius something about a war when we first arrived."

Ron shrugged and shivered. "I don't know. Hope Harry comes soon though." he gave Hermione a worried glance.

"Me too."

Pops of apparitions carried up to the room. "Is that them?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"No. Probably Fred and George. They've been pissing mum off since they are allowed to do it now. Bit annoying really."

The witch smiled, she couldn't wait to do magic freely. Molly called up the stairs telling everyone it was time for supper. They all arrived in the dining room accordingly. Ron and Hermione sat toward Sirius, "when will Harry be here?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow night, Mad Eye said he was going to build up a crew to pick him up." the animagus explained - still amazing to Hermione that he had gotten away from Azkaban in his scruffy, black dog form.

Hermione began to fill her plate when she heard Molly say, "oh Charlie, come down here and sit beside Hermione!"

The young witch of course froze and went into a coughing fit. Clearly, Molly hadn't an idea that Charlie and she were on the outs. "Ex-er- _ahem_ \- excuse me for a moment please." Hermione stood from the table and raced out the door.

"Mental that one! Here sit beside me, Charlie." Ron looked up to his older brother, though he only looked out the door which Hermione had left.

"I'm going to go check on her." He glanced at his mum – she understood but said nothing. No one else seemed to gather what was going on and tended to their meals. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. She was a bit taller, her hair was more tamed, though he really loved her curls. Her body was growing more into a woman's body. Her breast had rounded nicely beneath her shirt, her body curved – toned, yet petite.

"Hi." He said quietly. She couldn't - wouldn't - face him. Not yet anyway. She looked out at the street before her with her arms crossed. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Us."

Completely taken back, she turned to him; dropping her arms. "You're serious? _Us_? From your last letter, I recall you saying there was _no_ us. So some how I've obviously mended my soul to not worry when you screw around because I haven't felt any pain when you decide to sleep with whomever you please!"

"I haven't slept with anyone, Hermione." he said convincingly.

She furrowed her brows, "I find that hard to believe."

"You don't have to believe me, but I haven't. I don't want you to be in any unnecessary pain. I want you to be free of that."

"Well it looks like neither of us will be free of it until, oh I don't know – one of us kicks the cauldron!"

He huffed and tried to come toward her, but she inched away. "Hermione, I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to do that. I miss us talking weekly. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"No. I'm not doing this Charlie. I don't want to sit here and have this conversation, to only have you change your mind within a week. I loved you Charlie, I fell so madly in love with you – only for you to turn me down!."

"Hermione! Listen to me! You're fucking fifteen! Fifteen! How else do you expect me to do this?" He was angry. She hadn't ever heard him yell before.

"I'll be sixteen soon." she answered meekly.

He laughed. "And that's exactly what a young girl like yourself would say, love! Don't you see? You need to experience love with someone that can love you now! In this moment. Not two years down the road!"

"So you've decided then? You don't want anything to do with me until I am seventeen, is that it?" She felt insane.

"Hermione, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to _fuck_ you, make _love_ to you, I want to do everything with you – but I can't. I won't put myself in that position. I don't want you to be in that position."

"I'm already in that position, Charlie! The day you took my hand and shook it – I was put in that position. You think that I asked for this? Because never in a million years would I have thought It'd be YOU of all people that my soul decided to attach itself to. That isn't my fault. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. But I can't learn to love someone else. I don't want to! I will not go for second best, Charlie." She was fully crying. "I have read about these bonds – that the one your fated to be with – is the one you're supposed to be with. If you decide not to be, you'll never be loyal to the one you want to be with. Because in the end - it'd be the one your soul is connected to. I'd be thinking of you. You'd be thinking of me. We can go in circles and tell each other to move on – but where do we go? To rip one another apart? That's exactly what'll happen. We'd just end up back into each other's lives, questioning everything we've done. By being broken." she finished breathlessly.

"I under-"

"No. Don't you say you understand, because you haven't endured half the pain I have when you've decided to have sex with some one. You didn't feel a thing when I was _ra_ -"

"Really Hermione?! You want to say that? No I woke up with fury – anger – pain! I was sick to my fucking guts. When I heard your voice calling for me, I came. I ran to you so fucking fast to be with you. To help you. So don't say that I didn't feel a thing, because I did. Hermione I was there you know this! I was there for you. Hermione you can't say otherwise! How could you even think that? I –" he rubbed his hands furiously over his face.

"What?"

"I want everything you want. But it can't happen – not right now. I will put a ring on your finger if you want me to, to make you mine – so for when the time is right we can be together. Is that what you want from me? Do you want to be engaged for two years – but with no kissing or touching, no sleeping together, nothing? You don't want to experience actual love making with someone before you spend the rest of your life with me? Tell me Hermione, because I will go buy a ring right now and put it on your finger. I _will_ make a vow to you."

Hermione was sobbing now. A crack of thunder sounded overhead but through the sobs she managed. "Dear Charlie, if I could be older I would be." – "Dear Charlie, we learned about dragons today – perhaps next summer I can come and visit you in Romania to learn more." – "Dear Charlie, dear Charlie" my life revolved for months, an entire school year around letters to Charlie – letters _from_ Charlie! I didn't mean to fall for you. I don't want you to go get a ring. I don't want you to feel like you need to make a vow to me because that's not what I want. I was hurt when you said we shouldn't talk anymore. After everything I had gone through, the one day I felt relief, I tell you and you say we should slow down. Letters every day for weeks – the one person I relied on… breaks me. I trusted in you, more than my own _best_ friends."

Both were silent. Charlie stared at her as she looked up into the moonless sky.

"Come on, lets go inside – you need to eat."

"No. I don't want to eat right now. I don't want to be around you either."

"I didn't ask for this Hermione."

"I didn't either, but the Gods fated us right?" her voice was quiet, yet fierce.

"You know if you weren't so bloody stubborn we could probably work something out!"

"Charlie! Just go!" Finally, she screamed. " _Go_!"

Molly was now outside with them, "Charlie dear, come away, will you?"

"No! I'm not leaving until we can work this out."

"Charlie, love. This isn't okay. You both are angry – bad things can happen right now. Leave her be."

Hermione paced in the sudden rain.

"I will not leave." He stepped forward to where Hermione was pacing. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him, "you want our bond severed?"

"Take your hands off of me, Charlie Weasley or I swear!"

"Do you want our bond to be severed?" He asked again.

"Do you?" She spat back.

"No. You don't think after hundreds of letters between us that I couldn't fall in love with you? I lived to receive mail from you, to see your penmanship – to hear about your day – I grew to love you, too. Our bond grew every time, because we learned about one another. When we played twenty questions – we learned – we became stronger. The love becomes stronger every passing minute – whether we are arguing, laughing, crying, or just talking. Of all people, I thought _Hermione_ _Granger_ , the brightest witch of her age would know this. Would understand. I want to be with you – but for now, I need you to be young. To fall in love with someone else and to be with me later, so for now, we should keep it on hold."


	13. Brave

**Chapter Two: Brave**

"What you did out there was brave, son." Molly rubbed Charlie's back. They sat in Sirius' living room. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I don't mean to hurt her when I do things. I can stop – but I'm not going to have her stop living her life. She hasn't had the chance to fall in love. She hasn't gotten to be with anyone."

Moll understood what Charlie was saying, but she also knew that if the one you're fated to be with, no one else matters. "The two of you have been writing letters? Everyday?" Molly's concern had grew stronger for her son _and_ Hermione.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything inappropriate, so please don't think that. She went through something last year and I was there for her – so in order to keep her alive – happy – I told her I'd write with her, knowing good and well that our souls would grow – they would thrive on it. Especially when I would send her a flower, for a while that is all I would do – was send her a flower with a letter. Then we got into sending pictures and over time, I built a photo album full of photographs of her – and she of me. Our letters got longer, we opened up to one another. I felt something, a happiness every time I'd receive one from her. But I put it off as it was the way of the soul bond – that it was nothing more. I didn't really believe I was growing to love her until one morning after I had slept with a woman. A beautiful woman, someone I could have seen myself with, gotten to know better." He leaned to his knees, Molly rubbed her fingernails through his hair. "I told the woman to leave. I felt nothing for her. Inside my mind, Hermione's voice was there. So I wrote to her, telling her that I couldn't be the fire to her torch and that our writing should slow down. She wrote me back and said that she would figure out a way to break our bond – for me to never write to her again. I hurt her... and man when she said she would break the bond, it killed me inside."

"Son, you're only human. She's only human – love is a mysterious thing. I know you feel wrong to want to love her for she is only about to be sixteen. But the two of you aren't doing anything wrong getting to know one another – so if you want to be engaged – because you _want_ it – then do so. No one would question that. Sex and kissing can come later, besides if you were to do either of those things now, you could only imagine how both of you would feel if one were to make a mistake."

"I just want her to live her life. Have a love before me."

"Son, sometimes only one love is good enough. Look at me and your father." Molly smiled.

"You didn't love anyone before da'?"

"Heavens, no. I had crushes, sure. But I knew when Arthur and I met – he was the one. I didn't question it. I went with it. And that's what you should do. You can start courting her at seventeen, dear. That's only a year. Seventeen, will be here faster than you can catch a golden snitch!"

Charlie laughed, "rubbish!"

Molly winked.


	14. Learn to Love Another

**Chapter three:** **Learn to Love Another**

Charlie sat next to Sirius Black – Harry's Godfather – they talked of dragons, of course. Sirius was the same age as their ex-professor Lupin who was also there for dinner and what would be Harry's parents. Sirius was a single man and quite handsome – Ginny seemed to have flirtatious eyes for the ex-convict, even though he was ages older than she. Hermione sat across from them but didn't look their way at all. Charlie would side glance her way every now and then. He tried to touch her foot with his own, but she would pull it away right when contact was made. After supper Hermione sat out on the deck, deciding to read – to get away from the loud twins and everyone else – presumably one person in particular. She hoped that he wouldn't be there for the remainder of her visit with the family.

Charlie stared out the window of the french-doors gazing out at her, reading by the candlelight. He hardly noticed when Sirius approached him. "She is a pretty girl, isn't she?" Charlie's ears burned when he heard that – he wasn't sure if it was jealousy or pettiness to hear someone say his little witch was pretty. He took a deep breath and decided that it was best to agree; _his_ witch was pretty. He then realised that he was calling her _his._ He turned to face the man, "she is. Much too young, though."

Sirius chuckled, "you think we can't see what's going on between the two of you? The screaming outside was much like the screaming James and Lily had when they were denying the bond - ha well, more-so Lily denying their bond. She didn't want to admit that there was something more between them, because she thought he was an incorrigible prat."

Charlie laughed, "and he was, wasn't he?"

"He was, yes. Up until our seventh year. He finally won her over. But even before so – unwillingly, Lily would say; they would take up for one another. They loved each other madly." He patted Charlie's shoulder - "however, I've never seen it between two people with such an age gap."

The redhead shook his head, "trust me, that's why I won't act on it. But Gods, I want to."

"I don't blame you, mate. What does she think of it all?"

"She says that she loves me... or _loved_ me. I think right now all she feels for me is hate."

"Love or hate – distaste, aggravation, everything grows and feeds into your bond. You should try to talk to her again. She is a vulnerable girl, especially when she's reading." Sirius squeezed Charlie's shoulder once more before walking away. Charlie opened the doors to step outside. The rain had let up and the smell around them was fresh. Not saying anything he sat down beside her – she took notice of his presence, though decided to ignore him.

"Do you think you would feel the way you do about me if there wasn't a bond?" He said just above a whisper.

Hermione set her book down and looked up at him. "How should I know? Why do you ask, Charlie?" she kept her tone soft, yet cold.

"Because, truthfully, when I first saw you – I thought you were beautiful and wondered how you managed to find a friend in my daft brother. I thought at first you two were together... and I felt a bit jealous – but silly because you were so much younger than me and I thought you'd be good for my brother. And then to my surprise he introduced you as his best friend, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt stupid."

The corners of Hermione's lips lifted a little.

"Then you shook my hand and that feeling that invaded me – it felt like the night before Christmas, and the fairy lights shine around the tree - a sudden content enraptures you and it feels like home. _You_ felt like home and I didn't realise that until recently. The feelings I have for you are so terrifyingly strong and scary. I don't want to hurt you. I hate that you're younger than me, because everything that could be between us, I know would rule the world. But my brain is telling me to let you be free – to learn to love another, to go on dates... to not worry about me."

"That's what _you_ want Charlie. How would you feel if I kissed someone else? Would you feel the pain I felt? Do you really just want me to shut it all away? To let it go?"

He was taken aback when she spoke to him. He thought his words would mean nothing.

"I want us to put it on hold. I want you to take a chance and fall in love with someone and if I am the one you want to be with in the end, then so be it."

"Is that what you're wanting to do as well?"

"I don't know what I want, Hermione. I am twenty-three and I have a lifetime – _you_ have a lifetime to figure it out."

Hermione reached for her book – Charlie, thinking their conversation was over, she turned to a page and began to read out loud: _Bonds can be broken when two abiding souls agree for the law of their fate to be done. A blood vow would be made; there would be no turning back. Once the soul is broken – one could never love the other and never learn to love another unless death consumes one._

She set the book onto her lap, "do you love me, Charlie?"

"I do – but I won't allow myself to love you the way I want to. I can't do that to us."

The witch bit in her lower lip, telling herself not to cry. It hurt – knowing her tie in the bond was stronger. _She_ felt stupid... she felt that she shouldn't have let herself fall into deep – for they were only letters from Charlie. Words upon a sheet of parchment – but that was something she loved most. A story to get lost in; his words provided her just that. Especially in her time of need.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore, Charlie. I don't want to feel that pang of jealousy and anger when you're unfaithful to my soul. I don't know if I would have felt the same way if we didn't touch that first night. I couldn't tell you. I don't want to ask you to stop living your life for me, because you deserve to live it. You have a wonderful career doing something you _love_ more than anything in this world and if you want a night out with some random witch – then that is up for you to decide. And – you keep saying to take the chance of falling in love, what about you? What about your hurt? The jealousy, the guilt – it would take over the both of us. That is why I can't understand why you want that from me?"

"I don't want to break our bond, but if that's what you really want, then lets do it, get it over with.." he said after a period of silence.

"Write to me, Charlie, when you feel like you need me, put my name down and just write to me."


	15. Helene

**Chapter Four: Helene**

Fifth year gradually passed by. Hermione received no letters from Charlie and she had been back at school for three months – by this point she figured she wouldn't hear from him at all. Though a few days a week, her soul would rip and cry out for mending due to Charlie's _unfaithfulness_. It came to the point that she wanted nothing more than to fight back – to make him feel the pain she was.

"Hey 'Mione..." Ron sat down beside her after a long day of classes.

"Hello." She greeted, not taking her attention away from the book she was reading - fearful that her anger would show.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"He had detention tonight, remember? With Umbridge."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Hey, you've been acting kind of different. Is everything okay?"

Surprised that Ron had taken notice to her attitude, she shrugged, "nothing."

He turned his body slightly towards hers and scooted closer, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something..."

Hermione closed her book – then noticed just how close her friend had moved - " _erm_ , yes?"

"I have been growing feelings for someone... and I want to know if she feels the same way. However, I don't know _how_ to do that..." His pale cheeks were slightly tinged pink.

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed, "well, I think that you should just ask her, tell her how you feel. It doesn't hurt, especially if you _fe_ -" Her lips were suddenly caught between his. They were softer than she had expected – not that she had expected to ever feel his lips. He brought his hands to her waist, grasping her softly; with care. Hermione wasn't sure where to put her hands, so she kept them there around her book.

When Ron was finally done kissing her, he gazed into her eyes. "It's you. I like you."

Hermione sighed, smiling sadly before she said, "I like someone else..."

Harry came through the portrait of the Gryffindor Common Room, seeming angry. He sat right down between Ron and Hermione, not giving any thought to what had just happened between them. Hermione's attention had went straight to Harry's hand - "What's happened to your hand, Harry?" Her tone concerned. Stupidly, he brought out his left hand and acted as if nothing was – she took his right into her own; "this hand, you must tell Dumbledore! This is mad!" Upon his hand were fresh scars that spelled out the words: _I must not tell lies_

"I'm not going to Dumbledore, too much is going on with him right now..."

Ron shook his head, "I am with Hermione, mate. The parents would have something to say about it."

"Well wouldn't work out very well for me would it?" He left the room abruptly.

Hermione and Ron shared an equal look of worry for their friend, leaving their kiss in a memory.

* * *

 _"Fuuuuuuck!"_ Charlie screamed. He released the rope he had wrapped around the Chinese Fireball's neck. Jasper – a fellow tamer ran forward taking the rope into his own hands. The redhead rubbed his growing beard with fury as he walked out of the gate. He pushed into his tent and fell onto his bed. He tugged off his boots, lying back. To the right of his bed hung wire and beads that adorned photographs of Hermione. He continuously stared at the one where she was spinning in the snow and Ron had thrown a snowball at her. He felt very discontent with it – when before it was a favourite. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps she and Ron had shared something. _Impossible,_ he didn't think Hermione would stoop as low as to go for a sibling of his.

"Charlie? We got the dragon taken care of... turns out she's pregnant." A female voice said from outside of his tent.

He sat up and told her to come in. He could have fallen over when she opened the flaps. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry... I'm Helene. Transfer from the African Reserve, but originally from Bristol." She had long curly brown hair – a nose ring and brownish green eyes.

He casually checked her out as she looked around his tent with curiosity. "You work on a reserve for long?"

She nodded as she touched the feathers of his Dream Catcher. "Since I was eighteen. I am twenty-four now."

Charlie could kick himself. He thought forsure that the Gods were playing an awful trick on him. She looked so much like Hermione and she so happened to just 'show' up.

"Who is she?" Helene asked pointing to the scape of pictures hanging.

Charlie rubbed his chin, resting his index finger over his lips as he spoke - "just an old friend of mine."

"Or lover?" The way she said it was so sensual – seductive. "we look alike..."

Charlie raised his brows and nodded, "so I have noticed."

"That could be a good thing." She sat down at the foot of his bed, leaning back onto her elbows, "or bad... Does that make you uncomfortable?"

He wasn't sure. He felt sick at the thought that he could imagine this woman as Hermione. Still, they hadn't spoken in months – and it seemed as if this woman was ready to play with fire. A part of him wanted to sleep around to get a rise out of her. He began to realise after the third time, she wasn't going to say anything. She _did_ tell him to write her – and he hadn't. He wasn't planning to either. He was set in stone to wait to rekindle their bond, even if it began to tear his soul. His mother had written him a few times with worry – she also had told him of Hermione's life and how she was doing well. He thrived on it. He needed it. So he looked at Helene and smirked, "No. It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"Good." Was all she said before leaving the tent.

Charlie chuckled to himself – the witch planned to play dirty with him.


	16. Attack

**Chapter Five:** **Attack**

The eighteenth of December was the scariest day of all the Weasley's lives. Arthur Weasley – the breadwinner, husband to Molly and father to the seven Weasley children had been attacked by Lord Voldemort's snake, Nagini. In an unfortunate lucky sort of way, Harry had dreamt of the attack and was rushed to Dumbledore by Ron and Professor McGonagall when he had awoken from the terror. The Weasley siblings had been sent to St. Mungo's right away to visit their father.

Charlie had been sleeping with Helene when he received the news. She talked him into letting her accompany him. He reluctantly agreed. When they arrived at the hospital, he ran down the hall so fast to find the room his father was residing in. Arthur had many puncture wounds. Molly moved to one side of Charlie and Helene on his other. She laid her head on his shoulder and held onto his arm doing her best to console him - but it wasn't working. Through it all, he had his mind on one witch, the one person who would make it better and she wasn't there. Instead he was accompanied by someone he really didn't want to be with.

The next few days were spent at the Order. It was too much of a chance to stay at The Burrow when Voldemort was rising at such a fast pace. Grimmauld Place was under a spell to keep from the public eye. When Sirius had seen Charlie arrive with the unfamiliar doppelganger of Hermione arrive, he pulled him aside. "Who the hell is she?"

"Just a girl I have been seeing... nothing serious." Charlie tried, ultimately failing.

"Yeah and I'm a fucking free man! Do you realise what this is doing to you and to the one person who matters most in this situation? _Hermione_?"

"It's not doing anything – we endure pain every once in a while. Why does it matter? She's sixteen."

Sirius wanted nothing more than to punch the bloke, "you do know that every time you or her feels that pain, that it warps your magic? Tears your soul, right?"

He _hadn't_ known that.

"Charlie, I love to fuck as much as the next man. But I was locked up in a prison cell for over a decade and didn't have sex. I had my hand and if the guards were feeling generous I'd have a phial of lubricant passed to me. So I am pretty fucking sure that you can zip your trousers and chill the fuck out." Sirius took out a tin case of Muggle Cigarettes - "don't scar that poor girl – send the other one home." Charlie could hear the underlying threat in the man's tone. The Floo Network rung as Charlie stood there. Helene moved to behind him, kissing his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "everything okay?" He wanted to cringe at her touch after everything that Sirius had said to him. He didn't speak, only nodded.

Harry came through the hearth. " _Charlie_ – where's Sirius?"

"Outside." He tipped his head toward the French-doors.

"Thanks." Harry nodded at Helene in a curious way. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Was that Harry Potter?" Helene asked surprised.

"Yeah. He's a good friend to the family." He and Helene moved to sit on the sofa. He planned to tell her to go home when the fireplace rung once more. His heart plummeted from his chest and right down to his feet. Before she could see who was in the room with her, Hermione wiped away the ash from her face. She expected Harry to have waited on her or at the least, Ron to be there. Instead was met with the one and only, " _Charlie_."

The way she had said his name lit that dimming flame right back up. The way his name fell from her lips made his toes curl from lust. He stood from the sofa, "Hermione..." They held each others eyes until Helene cleared her throat, pulling their attention to her. Looking around him, Hermione found the woman sitting with her legs crossed. "Er -" Helene stood, holding out her hand, " _Helene_ , Charlie's – _what_ would you say we are?" She looked over to the man standing between them. She intertwined her fingers with his.

Hermione raised her brows in understanding, she could feel a cold tingle over her own fingertips, "right." Not bothering to take the woman's hand, she walked away instead.

"So _that_ was Hermione." Helene said coldly.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" Charlie removed his hand forcefully from hers.

"What do you mean? I only tried to be friendly with her."

" _That_ is what you call friendly? Helene, sorry but you need to go..."

"Are you serious?" the witch crossed her arms.

"Yes, I am." Sirius interrupted the quarrel. "I apologise Miss... _Helene_ is it? Right now we only need family to be here."

"I will leave if Charlie wants me to leave," she turned to him, hoping that he was bluffing.

Charlie shook his head, "I already told you that you needed to go."

"Yes, but needs and wants are two different things," she argued.

Hermione had walked back to ask Sirius for a towel when she found that the atmosphere seemed so dirty.

"Oh, nice – this one is _back_." the _'ck'_ was so thick it made Hermione twitch.

"What? Is she talking about me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yes, I am! Do you know how much this fucker loves you?" Helene snarled with envy dripping from her lips.

"All right, you need to go – now!" Sirius took her by the arm and pushed her toward the Floo. "Where you located?"

"I will not tell you!"

"Fine!" He thrusted her inside and yelled, "Charlie? Tell me now before I send her -"

"The reserve – just send her to the bloody reserve." He said all without taking his eyes from Hermione.

"You two need to figure your shit out." Sirius scolded, leaving them – but not without slamming the door to the den first. Then locking it. Neither talked for a while - though both had so much to say.

"How is sixteen treating you?" Charlie asked finally.

Hermione looked to him hardily. "Fine." The silence was awkward, however neither couldn't ignore the satisfying warmth that engulfed them.

"I'm sorry I didn't write you." He mumbled.

"It's fine." She answered without looking at him.

"Have you learned to control the pain?" He asked hopeful.

"No." Her gaze was set into the flames of the fireplace.

"You must've known I would be here – so did you bring her to harass me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No I didn't bring her. She actually tagged along without me really wanting her to come. I wouldn't do that to you, Hermione."

"No? You seem to do everything else to me – so I wouldn't put it pass you."

Charlie laughed, "and what of you? Who were you getting cosy with?"

Hermione had nearly forgotten about her kiss with Ron – she looked stupefied at his question, "excuse me? I haven't gotten cosy with anyone?"

"Oh, really? No snogging, no screwing around?" She looked to the ceiling as if thinking – then it hit her. _Ron._ She and Ron had shared a kiss. "Ah, yes, I remember now. But you see it was nothing - I don't whore around like _some_ people." she took a sudden interest in her nail beds.

"Who was it then?" he leant back into the couch, crossing his arms.

"What? Why does it matter? I don't ask about every girl you sleep with!" Hermione rightfully argued.

"So you slept with someone?" His heart beat so fast beneath his rib cage – he was sure he'd puke if he heard her say yes.

"No Charlie - I didn't sleep with anyone. I shared a kiss with someone – someone that I will probably never kiss again, so it doesn't matter."

"Humour me, please." Charlie had the aspiration to know. It was killing him on the inside; he wanted to know, yet he didn't.

Hermione laughed, "No! I won't tell you."

"Why? Was it one of my brothers?" he strained.

She stared up at him – he knew. "It was, wasn't it? Who, which one?" Hermione shook her head at him. Anger crossed her lips, "you have no right to question me like this Charlie. I don't deserve this at all! I have left you alone, haven't I? I haven't written to you, I never asked you who you were sleeping with!" She was standing over him now. Her tiny shadow barely covered his face - "I tried to let my thoughts of you go – just like you asked me to! You told me to go and love someone else! To feel it!"

"Yes! But not with my bloody brothers! Are you mad, Hermione?"

"Yes I am mad! I am so bloody mad! I am also angry, I am furious, I am - "

Charlie stood so fast, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulled her in, engulfing her screaming lips into his own. Raking his tongue over hers, their teeth crashed – they kissed hungrily. Her fingers ran through his hair as his hands held onto both sides of her face. They nipped at one another's lips. They tugged, pressed, pulled. A magic swirled around them, mending each tear that had been caused by their disobedience of their souls. Finally, each caught a breath. Still holding onto her face, he leaned his forehead against hers - their breaths were heightened, hormones were elated - their noses nuzzled. "I love you, Hermione. I can't live without you. I tried - I failed. I fail every single time."

She nodded against him in agreement, she didn't want to live without him either.

Not letting go of one another, they both cowered down to the floor; "this is as far as we can go for now. We have to be safe, careful. "

"I know. Charlie... I tried..."

"I know. I know, I'm so sorry."

He took her lips into his own one last time, "when the time is right, we will know."


	17. Scales

**A/N:** hello everyone! I'm hoping you're enjoying this story! Sorry I don't update it often enough. Updated: 6/17/17

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

Down in the den of Number 12 Grimmauld Place sat Ron and Ginny playing a game of Wizards Chess – unable to sleep. Harry hid away in the bedroom with Buckbeak, feeling upset about everything that had been happening – unsure what was really going on with him. Hermione was in her shared room of Ginny's, knitting more hats for the house elves at school – she decided that one way or another the creatures needed to be free, and that they want to be; they just don't know how to say it. Sirius awaited Molly to wake and gather her children to take them to the Hospital to visit their father for the day. He piddled around in the kitchen, bossing Kreature around to make breakfast, but the silly elf was being disinclined as ever. Charlie had awoken in the room he shared with the twins the night before. The boys were still sleeping when he creeped out. Tipping up the groaning stairs to Hermione's, he came to find she was sitting against the headboard, her legs crossed but covered with wool and ugly little hats and matching scarves. Leaning against the door panel, he observed her a while. For the first time he really got to see how her mind worked with each needle she knitted through the material. She was so focused and out of touch with the world - that it took her almost ten minutes to realise that he had been watching her.

"Oh… Charlie, erm… hi…" she said shoving her supplies from her lap and beneath a pillow.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Well… I decided to continue with S.P.E.W." she answered feebly.

He chuckled lightly and moved to sit beside her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm.. no. I've got a lot on my mind. I feel terrible for all of you, with that my mum and dad are so upset with me for deciding to stay at Hogwarts since O.W.L.S are coming up. I told them I wanted to study. They had plans for us to go skiing and well… they just aren't happy with me at the moment."

Charlie raised a questionable eye, "what is skiing?"

Hermione's eyes widened – she had completely forgotten that most wizards and witches didn't know much about Muggle activities. "Er, it's a sport that Muggles like to do in the Winter. Sometimes they even compete in a competition much like the Triwizard Tournament, except it's called the Olympics and a lot less dangerous, no dragons." Winking, she pulled her legs into a crisscross position. "So, the Muggles would take paddle like boards and strap their feet inside of them and race down large snow covered hills or mountains."

Charlie frowned, "sounds quite foolish."

Hermione scoffed, "no more than taking on dragons every single day. That's so dangerous!"

He smirked, "are you afraid for my wellbeing Miss Granger?"

She laughed, "no. I believe you know what you're doing out on the reserve – just like I know what I'd be doing on the snow. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm here, aren't I?"

"That you are." He squinted, as if he was pondering a decision. "I have something for you."

Hermione furrowed her brows, "you didn't have to get me anything…"

"I actually had it made back when we were talking more often." He smiled sadly, "do you want it?"

She nodded, "all right." Her palms began to sweat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet black box and handed it over. Her nerves began to tremble throughout her body. Was he proposing? No… he couldn't be, _could he?_

With fidgety fingers she opened the small box to reveal a bounded steel ring with an intricate design of runes wrapped around the edges (protection). In the very centre was a glass ball with tiny flecks of gold and black floating inside… "wow it's beautiful… what are these pieces?" She asked examining the glass more closely.

"Dragon scales." he answered proudly.

Hermione looked up at him drastically. "What?" Charlie told her how a wand maker had come for a visit to retrieve heartstrings from each dragon, but when he came across Regulus, he was unable to obtain a heartstring, but instead Reg gave scales from his tail – giving the Wand maker an opportunity to build a new series. Charlie had managed to scuffle up a few pieces and met a witch in Romania who made _different_ jewelry.

"Charlie… it's stunning. _It's_ -" She said breathily, unable to provide words for how she felt about it.

"Great! Let's put it on then." He slowly took her right hand and placed it on the fourth finger from her thumb. "It fits." He smiled. "My promise to you is when the time comes we can take this ring and trade it's place." He winked as he rubbed his fingers over the heart-line finger of her left hand. A surge of power rippled through his touch. A bluish glow surrounded the ring, bringing a shudder through her spine as she leaned forward and kissed Charlie on his cheek. "Thank you."

 **...**

* * *

After enabling Harry to leave Sirius' and Buckbeak's room, Molly gathered all of her children, as well as Harry and Hermione to take them to see Arthur at the hospital. Hermione had to suppress her laughter when she had seen Arthur had asked for a Muggle method of healing – stitches. Turns out they hadn't worked as well as he had hoped, throwing Molly into a fit. Once the healers had given the 'okay' of Arthur's recovery, Charlie had to send word to Romania of his return. He had one last night with Hermione and his family until next time – which he was unsure when that would be.

"That ring brings us closer together you know?" Charlie whispered to Hermione at dinner that night. She couldn't help but continue to stare at it.

She nodded and smiled, "yes. I feel different. How about you?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to pinpoint the feeling, but it's good." They hadn't realised that they were being watched by others. Beneath the table, their ankles were interwoven. Charlie had his left hand on her thigh, giving it a tight squeeze every few minutes – when he did, the pair would share a sweet smile and eye contact. They were lost in their own little world.

Molly caught a look of disapproval from Ron, she spoke to him, catching everyone's attention. "What is it dear? The chicken not good?"

His ears burned red once Ginny nudged him with her shoulder. "Wh-? Oh. No mum the chicken is great. I'm just wore out, 's all."

"Head onto your room then dear, I will save you some food." She smiled.

He nodded, looked to Harry for his company – which he obliged. When they both left, faintly everyone could hear Ron saying, "did you see the way he looks at her?" The table looked to Charlie and Hermione, causing them both to light up red. Molly could see they were uncomfortable with the idea of the Twins and Ginny knowing. "Everyone finish up your meals then! We have a big day tomorrow!"

"What are we doing?" Fred asked as he filed away a large bite of potatoes.

"Cleaning!"


	18. The Land of Dragons

**A/N** : I had a pretty good question asked from one of my guest readers – if you turn on your screen name, it'd be easier for me to write to you, instead of having to do this, but the reason why Hermione didn't get shocked by Viktor is because she wasn't aware of what was going on between she and Viktor. Charlie had an idea something was happening after she had left Hagrid's whereas she had let it go and put it off as good vibes from the evening. Hope that clears it up for you.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Land of Dragons**

Hermione couldn't sleep. She lay on her side counting the tears of the wallpaper, she was up to one hundred seventeen when the bedroom door squeaked, bringing her from her reverie. Sitting up, she found the silhouette of Charlie summoning her to come with him. She glided her slippers from beneath the bed, creeping from the mattress to where he was. He slipped her from the bedroom and into his arms in the hallway.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered, breathing fiery breath over her face.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked. She knew very well he had since she could smell it on his breath. Holding up his forefinger and thumb he measured about an inch and said, "only a 'il bit." He moved his hands back to her lower waist and pulled her closer. "I'm going to miss you. I don't want to miss you." q11She reached her arms around his neck, brushing her finger tips along the back of his hair line, sending shivers right down his spine. She felt a certain hardness press into her pyjama bottoms. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of it but she laughed. He chuckled as well, "what?"

"You know very well what, Charlie. But you need to be quiet or else you will wake everyone."

"Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"What? _Where_?"

"To Romania?"

Hermione's heart trembled at his words. " _N_ - _now_?"

He nodded, "yes. You've got twelve days before you have to go back to school." She drew in her bottom lip and began to worry it. He shuddered, "oh Hermione you shouldn't do that." He plucked her lips from her teeth with his index finger.

"I don't know, Charlie. You are drunk and you know that if I go with you, you'd regret it – no look at me, you will want to do things.. things might happen and you'll hate yourself for it."

"What if I _won't_ hate myself for it?" He plopped out a whining lip.

Hermione scoffed, "I think I know you well enough that you would. And you know how badly I want what's happening between us to carry on, however I am not going to take advantage of that while you're in this state."

He snorted, "I'm not in any state." She gave him a scolding look. "Fine. How 'bout in the morning when I'm no longer _in this state_ or whatever you want to call it, I ask you again?" The witch rolled her eyes. She figured he'd forget that he was even pressing his erection into the side of her leg by morning, so she went with it. "Sure, Charlie. If, and I said _if_ , you remember by sunrise that you asked me – and you still want me to go with you. I will."

"Fantastic!" He pressed a hot, messy kiss right onto her lips. He drunkly turned away from her and shouted, "I love you!"

She raced back in bed, giggling silently into her pillow.

Ginny turned in her own and said: "you and Charlie?"

Surprised that her friend was awake she looked over at her through the shadows. For the first time she felt like she could say it out loud. Smiling she answered the youngest Weasley. "Me and Charlie."

"You know Ron likes you, right?" Ginny said abruptly, causing the latter witch to sit up.

"What?"

"Ron likes you and it's not right for you to like Charlie." The witch chided.

Hermione was flabbergasted, "I beg your pardon? What do those two things have to do with one another?"

"You and Ron are closer in age and Charlie is too old for you. Plus it'd hurt Ron." Out of all things that Ginny would say, this is what she would choose? "Um. I'm sorry, but I don't think you have a say in what goes on in my personal life, Ginny."

"I do have a say when it comes to my brothers." The red head fired back.

"Are you joking? You know very well Ron and I wouldn't fit together and I love him just as much as you do – _like a brother!_ So don't meddle in things you don't understand. You have no right to say Charlie is too old for me anyways! You have been eye-screwing Sirius Black since we've been here."

Ginny sat up just as tall as Hermione, "there is a difference between crushes and love, Hermione. You will hurt Ron so much and your friendship will never be the same if you go through whatever with Charlie."

The witch threw up her hands, "exactly. There is a difference between a crush and love. Charlie loves me and – and I love him! Ron only has a crush on me. You don't know how mine and Ron's relationship is, so you can't tell me how it will be or how it will end. That's not fair of you to start with me."

"It is fair because they are my brothers!" She yelled.

Hermione stood, "you know what, screw you Ginny Weasley!" She marched from the room and down to the den where she found Molly sitting up knitting.

"Hermione, dear? What's the matter?" She asked setting her supplies aside.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I got into a row."

The older witch nodded for her to go on. "She heard Charlie and I outside the bed room earlier. He has asked me to go to Romania with him."

Molly smiled, "I know. He had talked to me about it earlier. Asked permission, really. What do you say?"

"I say that when he is sober, he may ask me again. I want to be sure he means it."

"Oh he means it. He was very sober when we spoke about it. And don't worry about Ginny. She's a rebellious girl, that one is. She will come to understand once she sees the bond between you and Charlie."

"I don't know, she was telling me I will ruin mine and Ron's friendship because of it." Hermione felt tears swell up behind her eyes. She didn't realise how much Ron meant to her until just then, "and I don't want to lose him. He's one of the best friends I have ever had."

Molly tutted, "oh dear, come sit with me." She patted the cushion beside her. As soon as she sat down, Molly pulled her in and held onto her, rocking her motherly. "I think that if you want to go with Charlie, you should. I normally wouldn't be so keen for you to go off to a foreign land especially without your parents knowledge, however – there is a rift between you and Charlie and it needs all the mending it can get. I am only agreeing to this for your health and safety."

The young witch looked into Mrs Weasley's green eyes, "I'm scared of all of this."

"It's okay to be scared, dear. It's all apart of the adventure." – "come now, let's get you a blanket and a pillow."

* * *

A seething headache and two punkish brothers woke Charlie bright and early. "What are you doing?" He groaned.

Fred and George smiled over at the wizard. "Working on stuff, mate. What are _you_ doing?"

He rolled his eyes, "obviously I'm fuckin' waking up because you pinheads can't keep quiet."

They laughed boisterously at Charlie – he asked them for a phial of Pepper Up (which they gladly gave from their own concoction) and he downed it. "Thanks boys. I've got to head out. Take care of mum for me, would you?" The twins stood to hug their brother goodbye and promised they would look out for their mother.

Hurrying down the stairs, he was happy to see no one was awake yet. He walked into the den and found his luggage along with a sleeping witch on the sofa. He bent down to her, pressing her curly locks aside. "'Mione…" her eyes opened slowly up at him.

"Hi.." she greeted sleepily, rubbing the sleep from the corners of her eyes.

"Your things packed?" He asked nonchalantly, causing her to sit up quickly.

"You're serious? You really want me to go with you?"

"Of course, love. Are your things packed?" He asked again.

"Uh, yes. Yeah it's all upstairs." She moved to go get everything, however Charlie summoned her suitcase with his wand.

"Let's get going then, that way no one questions your departure." He smiled, "no worries, mum knows what to say and do." He took her hand and they both left Number 12 Grimmauld Place for Romania.


	19. Romania

**Chapter Eight: Romania**

The morning air was cold. Their breaths fogged their paths before them as they walked up the street from the Order. Many passersby were out for last minute Christmas shopping, paying no mind to the ones around them. Cars drove by with haste, twinkling Christmas lights began to light up the streets; the glow of them were just right as the sky was overcast and grey. A faint sound of holiday tunes played. "Are you sad you won't be home for Christmas?" Hermione asked as they were more than a little ways away.

"A bit, but – it's only fair I go back. Chandler – a fellow tamer was supposed to go on holiday during this time, so he actually stayed at the Reserve in my place until I came back. You'll see that we have a brotherhood to uphold there." She smiled sadly at his answer, though she understood. They walked in silent, hand in hand until reaching an abandoned building with shattered windows and broken cobble brick. "Where are we?" the witch asked just as Charlie pulled out two purple tickets with a golden embellishment. "The knight bus? - but I thought... we could be picked up by it anywhere..."

Charlie nodded, "You're right, but we wouldn't want to take the chance of the order being found, now would we?" he winked.

Hermione agreed. She took her ticket from him. "Well why not the Floo?"

"After you and Harry had come through from Dumbledore's office, apparently that old troll Umbridge – Hermione snorted at his name calling - "had come into his study making her way to the floo to see just what he had done... and he ended up having the floo shut down before she could do anything."

"That woman is horrid." Hermione said. "She is ruining everything at Hogwarts."

"You're not there at the moment though, so don't worry about it." Charlie smiled and pulled her in for a hug. As he did, he threw an arm out toward the street.

"You ever ride the bus before?" He asked.

"No, only heard about it from Harry after he had that mishap the summer before out third year."

"It's quite interesting..." Just as he said this, a three-tier bus came zooming toward them. Hermione threw hers arms around Charlie and fumbled them backwards, afraid they'd be hit by the walloping vehicle. Then it came to a sudden halt. A lanky, tall, pimply man came barreling out of the folding doors. His name tag read: _Stan Shunpike –_ Hermione was sure she had heard of his name before. He threw out a quick spiel about the transportation then asked for their ticket. He took them, then gathered their trunks and threw it onto the bus.

Hermione was quite impressed – instead of beds like Harry had explained; There were tables set up in a disorderly manner, but were admonished with breakfast foods and fancy chandeliers hanging over them. Right as the bus began to take off, the couple managed to sit at one of the tables, before being toppled over by the jolt. "Where are ye headin' then?" Stan asked.

"We're heading to the Romanian Dragon Reserve." answered Charlie.

"We can't take ye tha'far, but we will letchu off just at Bristol – ye hear that Ern? Bristol Apparition!" Before he turned away from Charlie and Hermione, he told them to help themselves to the food – that it was all covered under their tickets - which made Hermione wonder how much Charlie was spending on the both of them.

Charlie began to make _both_ of their plates, filling it with sausages and eggs. Hermione smiled at the thoughtfulness. She decided to fill their glasses with the orange juice, her partner took notice as his cheeks reddened.

They ate in silence – Hermione was unsure how either of them were able to keep the food down with all the rocking and shaking of the bus. The usual journey from London to Bristol would be about two hours – however they made the trip within forty-ish minutes. They came to an abrupt stop on a gravelly road right outside of a fishing shack. Stan helped them off the bus, but before they could tip him, he and Ern the driver were gone.

The weather wasn't much different here, perhaps a bit colder. "I've never apparated before." Hermione said nervously, looking at the shack.

"No worries, all right? We won't be apparating." He took her hand back into his, no matter how cold – the warmth of him filled her. Stepping inside the small shack, it of course was much larger inside. The walls were adorned with taxidermied fish, old books, mucky old boots (much like the one Hermione had travelled by the Summer before last), and many other things that could be used as port-keys.

A woman behind a wooden desk greeted and sold them a portkey after activating it for their final destination (2 galleons, 8 sickles, 12 knuts - Hermione then wondered if it was even more because she was tagging along) offered them both a hot chocolate – Hermione gladly took – and told them to wait for the vibration of the key.

"Why did you have to buy that? Couldn't we have just made one ourselves?" Hermione asked as they stepped outside.

"It's different with most places. Some don't mind - you can port freely. But we are going from one country to another _and_ to a private reserve, you see?"

"Was it more because I am coming along?" she asked. If it was, she swore to herself she would pay him back.

"No, but don't worry about money, Hermione. I can see you playing it all out inside your head. I am a lot better off then you think, trust me, all right?"

Hermione understood, she felt sort of embarrassed that she had even said anything. She shivered, Charlie threw a warming charm over them, he kissed her temple, while rubbing a hand over her arm. Contemplating on telling Charlie what Ginny had said about them, Hermione had found herself not paying attention to him at all. Finally he had given her a nudge with his shoulder into hers, "are you okay? You seem extra out of it."

She blinked a few times, just before the words were to spill from her lips, their portkey was ready for departure. Both grabbing a hold of the book, their luggage, they still managed to hold onto one another. They began to swirl into the air, a quick pull behind their navels put them in full swing of travel. Everything around them moved so fast, that even if Hermione closed her eyes, she felt dizzier. Hoping that the smell of Charlie would help calm her, she found she was quite wrong. It felt like forever that they were spinning when finally Charlie said loudly - "Once you let go, began running in place." He counted to three and they each let go of the book amidst a cloud – then _THUD!_ Their feet hit the ground. Another _THUD!_ Their trunks fell alongside of them.

Hermione rubbed her stomach, "Oh, I really, really hate travelling that way."

Charlie chuckled, "it's much worse when you learn to apparate." He kissed her on her forehead. He just couldn't keep himself from kissing her now that they were alone. The snow was falling harder, there wasn't any land of green as far as Hermione could see. Charlie and she walked over a few hills and finally to the Reserve. It had high walls and gated with cast iron. Reaching the main entrance, Charlie pulled out an ID that he showed to the guard, then had to sign Hermione in as a visitor. The sounds of distant roars threatened Hermione's nerves as they walked through the community. Finally they reached what would be Charlie's tent. It was in a wooded area, tall grass and cattails surrounded it. It was nice egg-shell colour tent, small on the outside. After he murmured an unlocking charm, a zipper appeared allowing their entrance. Hermione was more than captivated by the inside of it. It bore a full sized bed, covered in a large fluffy maroon duvet. The walls were trimmed in photographs of he and his family. There were large dream catchers, and the mobile of pictures of Hermione beside his bed, really captured her attention. She smiled, but didn't say anything. Charlie was already unpacking his things and placing them inside the chest of drawers. Within each one, he made room for Hermione's.

"So, Charlie, how are you going to go about explaining my visit? Aren't the guys you work with knowing of my age?"

He smiled, "you have nothing to worry about."

"Why do you say that?" She was perplexed. He had been so adamant about their relationship not going further than what it clearly was – and now people would know?

"Because, they don't have to know your _real_ age." He smirked.

"So we're pretending I'm not sixteen here, is that it?" she was a little offended.

Charlie moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think that I am okay with that..."

"Fine, so I get to pick my age." She tapped her lips with an index finger, "I choose... _twelve_!"

He let go of her and glared at her with a contemptuous smile, "twelve plus five then." He put his arms back around her. "seventeen here. Sixteen there."

"Charlie... are you embarrassed of me at home? In front of everyone?" She asked, biting in her lip.

"No, that is not it. It's just we know most people there – I don't want either of us judged for making bad decisions... I don't want my family to know yet. I want what we have to be just ours before everyone else tags along in it. And yes, I know people here, but trust me, love. They have no room to judge."

Before she knew what she was saying, it tumbled out of her mouth so fast, "Ginny knows and she hates it."

Charlie was take aback. "how do you mean?"

Hermione explained the situation. Once she was finished, she tightened her arm around his neck, afraid he'd let go of her much too soon.

"What do you think about it?" He said, equally squeezing her; afraid that _she_ would pull away.

She wasn't sure. It _did_ hurt her feelings that someone from his family wasn't supportive of their would be relationship. "I don't want to lose out on Ron..."

"See, this is an example of why I didn't want to take it further. Because once things start happening between us, I won't ever want to stop touching you... kissing you... and as much as I love my brother... you mean more." He whispered, slowly, he began to leave chaste kisses along her jaw line. "I can't wait until you're seventeen."

"B- but... what's the difference between now and – and then?" she asked, not wanting him to stop. Every time his lips touched her skin, she felt a euphoria fill her bones.

"The difference would be... no one... could stop us..."he said in between kisses.

"No one can stop us now, Charlie."

Charlie Weasley had a high morality. He wanted everything to happen the way it was supposed to. He didn't want to feel as if Hermione would be taken advantage of. She was nine months away from turning seventeen. He knew he could - _should_ wait – but would it be _so_ bad? Oh how he wanted her; to feel inside of her. Just thinking about it made him arouse hotly. He thumbed her bottom lip, then did what he knew he shouldn't. He whipped out his wand and locked his tent.


	20. Break Me Down

**Chapter Nine: Break Me Down**

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed staring and sneering at the twin bed across from her. She thought that Hermione and she were good friends – that Hermione would have taken all that she had said to her into consideration. A knock on her bedroom door forced her out of her demise – she knew it was probably Ron or Harry looking for their friend. _Ugh, friend, if that's what you want to call her._ Sure enough after she had told whomever to enter, Ron and Harry were standing there looking for Hermione. Ginny wasn't stupid. She also didn't want to betray Hermione even though she was so angry with her – she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and told them to ask their mum – that she probably would know. She knew very well that Molly would've known - no way Hermione and Charlie would be able to escape beneath that woman's nose.

In the dining room, everyone filed around the table. Molly came racing in with Arthur with a big smile on her face. "Looks whose back! Daddy!" She cheered and clapped. Everyone was so excited to see Arthur doing much better, he even wore a smile ear to ear, though it faltered when he seen who was missing. "Ah, dear? Charlie had to go back?" he asked, reaching weakly for his fork.

"Yes, unfortunately. He and one of the other tamers had to trade because of what happened." Molly explained. "He left us a gift though, would you like to open it?" They opened the envelope and much like every year, a two hundred galleon's check stared back at them in their faces.

Ginny couldn't help but ask when she found that Harry and Ron didn't know where she had went, "where did Hermione go?"

Molly paused and rubbed her hands together, "what's that dear?" She asked, trying to come up with an excuse.

Ron and Harry stared at the elder witch awaiting her answer.

"Hermione, you know, frizzy haired – the smart one out of this bunch..."she pointed over to Harry and Ron.

"Oh,"she looked around, "I hadn't noticed she was gone."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "right." The boys were a little skeptical at Molly's answer, but figured Hermione wouldn't have gone far – or as she had mentioned before, her parents were a bit upset with her and figured that she might've gone home. Before they had settled with Mrs. Weasley's answer, Ginny could not help herself but to say something. She supposed betrayal was the route she would have to go in order to save her brother from the wretched witch and heart break. "Hermione is in Romania, Mum! She is with Charlie!"

Clattering of utensils pitched all around the table. George and Fred both leaned in at their sister wanting to know more of this gossip. Arthur looked up at his wife in confusion and question. Sirius sat back with his arms crossed, narrowing his eyes at the youngest Weasley. Harry and Ron were dumbfounded. But most of all, the anger across Molly's face made Ginny almost regret everything.

"Wh- what do you mean she is with Charlie?" Ron asked – his ears burned red.

Molly nipped her daughter before she could say anything, "it is none of your concern."

"Really mum?" Ginny managed to say. Her voice caught in her throat.

Ron stood, "are they together, mum? Like together, together?" Harry looked up at his friend, he had been oblivious to the fact that Ron had liked Hermione until just then.

Arthur was smiling up at Molly's red face, "are they really?"

"No. They _aren't_ together." Molly answered truthfully. "However, they are in Romania together for reasons that I am not going to share."

Ron screeched his chair across the floor and stomped from the room. Just as he did, Harry went to stand as well as Ginny to follow him, though when she did, she fell into Harry, causing them both to fall to the floor only to find something warm encasing them.

 **...**

* * *

Charlie removed his arms from Hermione's waist. He set his wand on a nearby shelf. She watched him bewildered. He snapped his fingers and candles around them began to light up. She felt a hungry pull in the pit of her stomach, it was satisfying that he could do wandless magic. Charlie then moved back to her, "I want everything to be special for you, Hermione." he said taking her wrists into his hands. "I need you to trust me." She couldn't speak, but she nodded. He kneeled down onto his knees and lifted each of her feet one at a time to remove her shoes and socks. As he removed the sock from her right foot, he held it to his lips and kissed the sole of it, sending tingles from her toes, up. Pushing his hands up her legs and to her waist, he unbuttoned her jeans and shuffled them down her legs, revealing a pale pink pair of knickers. As she stepped outside of the pants, he kissed the inside of her thighs, once by one, inhaling her scent. His hands were warm on her cold legs. He stood, then removing her jumper and tossed it aside with her other clothes, excited to find she had no undergarments on beneath. As she went to hide herself, Charlie stopped her and put her hands behind her back. He stared mesmerized at her breasts. With his open hand, he twirled his fingers and Hermione felt a rope tie around her wrists. He smirked at her surprised expression, "would you like me to go on?" He whispered into her lips.

She couldn't manage a word, but she nodded. Charlie removed his shirt. His body was toned and scarred. His trousers sat right below his waist, revealing a nice form escaping beneath the hem. He put his finger tips tight onto her belly, lightly pushing her backwards to the bed. She scooted to the headboard, much to Charlie's pleasure. He then took her bounded wrists to the centre of the metal bars behind her head and with another twirl of his fingers, she was latched. He stood, observing her as if she was the finest art work he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't say anything, he watched as her nipples began to rise, her arousal began to show over the cotton of her underwear. She was just where he wanted her to be. Vulnerable. _His._

"You can't stop now Charlie." Hermione said in a higher tone than she anticipated; breathlessly. He smiled so that his teeth were gleaming. He moved closer to her, then undid his own pants, dropping them to the floor, except, he left nothing on. His arousal sprang free. He began kissing Hermione's ankles and up to her knees, the kisses turned bites as he met her thighs. Her sweet smell invaded his senses as he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts and began thumbing a nipple, with his other hand, he pulled down her knickers, throwing them to the floor. Hermione let out a squeak of delight when he had tugged and bit her at the same time. He chuckled against her skin and moved up, pressing his erection against her minge.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, knowing very well that she did.

"Yes, I want all of you, Charlie." she said in a waning tone.

He licked up her neck while walking his fingers down her belly right over her clit and began to press until he found the sensitive spot that made her convulse, her knees wrapping around his waist. Her body shook beneath him, a deep breath escaped her lips as he pressed again. His fingers then moved to inside of her soaking quim - he wiggled his digits in a come-hither movement, continuously pressing her nub with his thumb causing her to shake in arousal. He opened his mouth over a nipple and began to lick and tug it with his teeth, just to the point where she'd moan. Everything about their naked bodies against one another's felt like fire and ice. Hermione begged to touch Charlie. She wanted to scratch down his back, she wanted to bite his neck, she wanted to do something even wilder with him. "P- p- lease!" He sat up to his knees, releasing her wrists with a counter spell of his fingers. The witch had never felt so free with anyone. She moved to her own knees, standing equally as tall as her wizard. Finally getting to feel him, she took her fingertips and began tracing down his muscles and scars. He closed his eyes as her hands swept down his waist and over his cock. She bit in her bottom lip, watching him, he too, bit in his own. His chest swelled with a breath. She gently laid him backwards, his feet intertwining with the pillows, hers barely reaching. Straddling him, she pushed her hands up his chest, pressing her breasts against his, her lips hovered over his; "I love you." She whispered. The warmth they had come accustomed to began to burst around them, hotter than it ever had been. "I love you, Hermione." He reached for his cock, he slid it over her slit, teasing her. She gasped, felt her heart plop, ready for his entrance when - _"Oi Charlie?! You back yet, mate?"_

He held a finger over his lips and mouthed, " _shh..."_ He smiled and continued with his plan - _so close –_ their bond would be sealed. She smiled against him; she wanted it just as badly. The tip of his cock protruded into her tightness – the knocking of whoever outside the tent faded away as the magic wrapped around them. Hermione let out a moan as he fully encased his cock within her. He slowly sat up with her legs wrapped around him, he rotated his hips, pushing forward, groaning with fervor. She laid her head back as he bit into her neck. His hands guided her hips up and down over him. Their souls intertwined, their hearts, their flesh became as one. She scraped down his back as he turned their bodies, Hermione's back hitting the bed. With one hand, Charlie held onto the bars of his headboard, the other he held Hermione's body against his, changing from this position to the next. He pushed her leg toward her shoulder, he sped up his velocity – he felt her tightening around him as she said his name, "Charlie – …." His body slowed. Each of them were covered in sweat. He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her lips once more. Hermione sat up as Charlie moved to the edge of the bed and sat, burying his eyes into his hands. Pulling the sheet from the bed, she sat next to him. Her hand laid lightly on his back. His blue eyes looked up into hers, "that was absolutely amazing." He said.

"But?" She asked.

"We should have waited."

Hermione's mind was boggled, yet she wasn't surprised, "did – did you not enjoy it?"

He smirked, "of course I did. It was everything that I have imagined it would be."

She smiled, "you've imagined this?"

"Oh, Gods, yes, are you joking? I just told you the other night, we'd know when the time was right for us..."

The witch tilted her head to the side, "you don't think the time is right?"

"I do... that's what I am saying, _I_ think the time is right. And it shouldn't have been."

"You, Charlie Weasley, are the most indesisive person I know." she said sadly.

He looked back at her, "I'm not upset about it. I only want to make sure it's the right time for you."

She stood before him, dropping the sheet, "Any time is the right time for us."

He smiled up at her, taking her by the waist to do it all over again.


	21. Sex With Who?

**A/N:** an explanation/POV will be written twice, used in the same setting but with different people. It's not a typo; it was purposefully done. Xo blue

P.S. Review!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Sex With Who?**

Sex with her wasn't just sex. It wasn't just fucking. It wasn't just fun or just love making. It was all of that and more. He had never felt so enthralled with a body like he was with hers. Every curve, he could fit right into, her form was made for his; like two puzzle pieces. He laid staring at the ceiling, feeling her body nestled up next to his and he grazed his fingertips across her shoulder blade. She was sleeping peacefully against him – and just for that one moment all of his worries were gone. He smiled to himself – if this is what it feels like for Hermione, he didn't blame her one bit for being with Charlie. His throat was itching for water, but he didn't want to move away from the warmth alongside of him. He knew he had to, or else he'd go into a fit of coughing and he didn't want to wake her. He slid from beneath her arm that was lazily tossed across his lower waist and grabbed his trousers from the floor. Just as he opened the door to leave he heard her from behind him. Her long hair fell over her chest, the faux moonlight made her skin look silky and he wanted nothing more but to dive back into her.

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"Um… sorry." He ran his fingers through his messy hair. "just thirsty."

She smiled, "bring me something would you?"

"Okay." He walked from the room, closing the door as quietly as he could as to not wake anyone.

Inside the room, she laid back into the blankets. She couldn't believe that everything that had happened between she and him just did – but it felt so right, so good and she knew then she needed to apologise to Hermione right away – for there was something she never knew before until tonight. A feeling you catch and can't quite get rid of it.

Ginny Weasley fell into a black galaxy called Harry Potter.

* * *

Sex with Hermione wasn't just sex. It wasn't just fucking. It wasn't just fun or just love making. It was all of that and more. Charlie had never felt so enthralled with a body like he was with hers. Every curve, he could fit right into, her form was made for his; she was just right. He laid staring at the ceiling of his tent, feeling her body nestled up next to his as he grazed his fingertips across her shoulder blade.

"I should probably go check in with the boss." Charlie mumbled into Hermione's shoulder. They had been in Romania a full day and hadn't left his tent once. Hermione nodded, "probably." Her voice was tired. She had never moaned and groaned and screamed as much as she had in those hours.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Mmm, I could eat." She sounded as if she could fall into a deep sleep at any moment.

"All right. I'm going to check in, you stay here, I'll bring some food back." He said, untangling his legs from hers. Just as he moved away from her, he felt cold and disconnected. He wanted to pounce back into bed and never leave her side. They must've really made their bond super strong by all the _connecting_ they had done that day. After pulling on his trousers, he looked back at the witch that was lain in his bed. She was sound asleep, cuddling up to his pillow. A naked leg was wrapped over the blanket and her hair was a beautiful mess. But she looked like a goddess. Not wanting to leave, he hurried outside the tent and placed another locking charm over it for the sake of anyone walking in on her. Headed toward the main building, he was greeted by a few of his partners – he was in no mood to talk though. He wanted to do what he needed then get back to his witch. Just as he entered the building he was greeted by none other than...

"Oh for fucks sake." He said through his teeth, "what the hell are you doing here, Helene?"

"I've got a job. Can't work with the dragons anymore, so Georgie hired me as a part time receptionist." She smiled, wearing bright red lips.

 _Ugh_! He felt so sickened with himself that he ever laid a finger on this broad. "I think you owe me an apology, Charlie." she said sulkily.

He grimaced. "I owe you nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get through and talk to Alec."

She pressed her chest against the desk, pushing her cleavage into full display, then wrapped a curly strand of hair around a finger – cliché enough, licked her red lips, letting her tongue linger over her teeth, "want me to come by tonight?"

"Oh, Gross, no. No. No. I'm done with your nasty arse." He said, moving past her desk and to Alec's office.

He banged on the door in hopes that he'd open it in a fast manner – he couldn't stand being in the presence of the bitch in the lobby any longer. "Charlie! You're back! How's it going m'boy?" Alec boasted, pouring he and his beloved dragon tamer a shot of Romanian Whiskey.

Charlie obliged and downed it quickly. "Da's good. I've got a visitor with me."

"Ah, who?" The bald man asked as he poured himself another shot. Charlie leaned against the desk, palms down, "between you and I, my soon to be bride."

" _Oh_! Cheers! Cheers! When do you plan on asking? – here, another drink!"

"Soon." Was all Charlie said. He needn't give more information – all Alec needed to know was this for the permission to be accepted.

"So glad for you, so glad for you. We shall show her the baby dragons!"

"Id love to, however, I need to get back to her." The younger wizard said with a sly smile.

"Huh huh huh, " the man groaned grotesquely, "Yes, yes you do. We shall meet her tomorrow! Go on now, rest up! Good to see you!" He dismissed Charlie with one last drink.

He sped walked past Helene, ignoring her pleas for him to accept her 'apology'. After swinging by the dining hall, he raced back to his tent so fast – he knew in his heart she hadn't left. But he couldn't even imagine being away from her for a minute longer. He wondered if it was a bad idea for bringing her to the Reserve. How was he to work? He chuckled to himself as he entered the tent. There she was. Still asleep, same position as she was when he left. He forgot about eating, undressed himself and scooted back into the bed with his witch. She stirred, putting her arm over his waist. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I brought food."

She smiled, "good. What else?" It was like she was feeling his nerves building up inside of him. His anger for the fact that Helene hadn't gone back to Africa.

"What do you mean?" He played.

She sat up, the blanket draping over her body loosely, "I mean, what's the matter? Something is bothering you."

He smiled questioningly, "how do you know this?"

"I don't know? I just… feel it." Her messy hair looked so sexy. He couldn't help but tug on it. "I'm fine, love." Hermione didn't believe it, but she knew that when he was ready to talk about whatever it was, he would. He bent toward her face, grasping her chin and tilted it up to his, "kiss me." She gladly pressed her lips against his.

The next morning came way too fast. Charlie knew he needed to sleep the night before, however he couldn't. He and Hermione could not keep their hands off of one another. They cuddled, chatted, made love, fucked, and did it all over again. Finally when four in the morning hit, Hermione insisted he get a few hours of sleep. He reluctantly agreed, but knew he needed to be focused on the range. The sunlight lit up the tent, Hermione was still asleep as he dressed in his leathers and armor. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he locked the tent and headed out for the day.

"Weasley! How's your dad, mate?" Chandler asked – Derek came jogging as well.

"Good, he's a lot better."

"Heard you brought a little something along with you." Derek smirked, "who is she?"

Charlie knew very well people would have seen he and Hermione making their ways to his tent. And news travelled fast. He laughed and squeezed his friends shoulder – "was that you outside my fort last night?"

"Perhaps? Maybe it was both of us!" Derek pointed over his shoulder at Chandler.

"So you were in there, huh?" Chandler laughed, "were you..?" He wiggled his brows, then humped the air.

Charlie chuckled lowly and walked away, leaving them hanging for all the juicy details. "Aw mate, c'mon you can't leave us without! I heard her, you know!" He mimicked a girl squeal. Charlie ignored them as he still smiled and trotted into a gated area where he'd be training baby dragons to fly. This would be something Hermione would enjoy, he was sure of it.

Back in the tent, Hermione was woken by an owl pecking at the faux-glass window. It was a tawny owl, one she had never seen before – she briskly got out of the bed and let the bird in. She ruffled her feathers and Hermione fed her a treat, afterwards the owl perched herself on a top shelf obviously awaiting a reply. Hermione opened the letter to find the familiar scrawl of Ginny's. She felt nervous. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open it, especially after their argument – what more could the young witch say other than what she had…

 _Hermione,_

 _Okay, I'm sorry for acting the way I did with you the other night. I shouldn't have._ "

Well that's a thought." Hermione said aloud _._

 _Something has happened and I can't quite grasp it, but it's something I've never felt with anyone else before. As you know I've had a few boyfriends, they've all been great but never last long because well, something never quite fits. I could never lay a finger on why, I thought maybe they were just stupid and I couldn't deal with their immaturity - or because I'm young... After you had left with Charlie – which by the way, we all know. Ron, everyone… it was my fault – another apology. Perhaps I was just jealous by what was happening to the two of you. My question was, how could something between the two of you be so big that you would just go away with him? Then I realised that you have been writing to someone all the time. I figured it was only Viktor, since I knew - well thought that the two of you kept in touch, but now it all makes sense. You were writing with Charlie. You and him have been getting to know one another, falling for one another. And while you two were falling in love, you didn't see Ron falling for you – that's okay. I guess I just didn't think about it, but Ron can be very dim witted and not show his affection for you when he thinks that he does. I can't make you choose when your heart already knows what it wants. And clearly what yours wants is Charlie. Last night I had sex with Harry. It was something completely different from anything I had ever experienced. No one knows, but I've slept with Dean and Michael. Neither of them have made me feel the way that Harry has. When we touched, something went through us and we couldn't let go. It might sound stupid, but if this is what you're feeling with Charlie, perhaps I can understand more?_

 _With love,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione stared at the sheet of parchment. Harry had lost his virginity To Cho, still liked her (even though she's a crier and still upset about Cedric's death) and now sleeping with Ginny? Ginny has slept with more people than she has and the Weasley girl was a whole year younger than she! The witch was flabbergasted. Felt a bit ill at the thought, but then happy. She felt happy because Ginny was feeling things she's never felt before with anyone – much like Hermione had felt when she and Charlie had fallen into each other's trap. Hers and Charlie's lust was recognised in a vulnerable situation – so what made it vulnerable for Ginny and Harry, she wondered. Then she smiled – Ginny was the year Hermione was when she felt the first sparks of her love.

Rummaging through some of Charlie's drawers to find parchment to write back, she came across all of her letters in a bundle wrapped with twine. Her heart thudded and dropped to the floor. He kept them. She flitted over the envelopes with her finger tips, feeling the magick of each one – the love that resonated from them. Then it landed on the last one and she felt a surge of anger. Looking at the way she had written Charlie's name over the front of the envelope, she knew it was the one that had told him to stop writing her. Shaking her head, she laid them back to their resting place and picked up the stationary beside it.

After writing and sending the owl back on her way, Hermione toured the tent a little more. Behind one curtain, it led into a quaint bathroom. It had a standing sink, a toilet – which she really needed to pee now that she thought of it and a shower. As she settled on the toilet, she reached behind the curtain and turned the water to hot and steam rolled out from behind it. She realised then as well that she was still naked.

The water rolled over her skin. She sniffed the soap that Charlie uses, rubbing herself down with it. A flash of cold air hit her back, causing her to jump and turn to see that Charlie had entered.

"Hi." She said. Her hair was bubbling with shampoo.

"Hello." He kissed her lips, but edged his hands down her waist and into the curve of her thigh. He pressed his thumb right down the centre of her apex. With his other hand, he pulled her hair back beneath the water and rinsed her hair. Hermione squirmed, even the hot water couldn't keep her nipples from erecting. Pushing her against the wall, Charlie got down on his knees and put both of her legs over his shoulders, hiking her up enough to hold her steadily. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it as he began to writhe her cunt with his tongue. The feeling was sublime to her, she felt herself want to give away but she knew she couldn't – _yet._ His hands bracketed her hips as he continued to ravish her greedily. Hermione arched her back against the wall and Charlie took this as a chance to change his position and carry her out to the bed, leaving the water running and them sopping wet. He planted her firmly onto the bed. After a tumble, they both were damp with messy sex hair, blotchy and red, but delighted – happy.

"I have something I want to show you." Charlie said after they both dressed.

"All right."

He handed her her boots and a jacket. They left the tent together for the first time.

"I know you!" Derek said loudly as he came clambering toward Hermione and Charlie. "I thought this was your brothers girl, mate!" He grinned, "it's okay, I would've fallen for this one too." He said to Hermione with a wink.

"Ha ha that was actually a cover up, because we've been feeling something for each other since that night. But nowadays she's of age." Charlie laughed. Hermione's cheeks reddened. Derek smiled, "I kind of figured mate. All you ever did was talk about her."

"What? No."

"Yes. You did. AND you've got that picture mobile in your tent beside your bed - you've been in love since day one."

Hermione giggled. She could see how embarrassed Charlie was, but he was acting as if he wasn't. They walked up a hill and to the gated arena that Charlie had worked earlier in the day. He opened the fence. Hermione's face fell with admiration. Baby dragons were running around like small chics. Red, green, blue, brown, black. Each were squeaking out tiny roars, blowing out tiny bouts of black smoke. "Oh my god, they are beautiful, so tiny! So cute!" She kneeled down to her knees and watched them as they wobbled around. One actually made it's way over to her and began nuzzling her knee with his little snout. She looked to Charlie for his okay to pick it up and he nodded. He watched as she held the baby in the palm of her hand, petting it and whispering sweet little nothings to it. His heart swelled up in his chest as his love grew even more at the witch. She was loving something he did – something as much as he loved her. The other babies started to recognise Hermione as a friend and came waddling to her as well, clinging to her shirt, one crawled onto her head and nested. Derek grabbed a camera and took a photograph of her in her natural light. She was smiling and hadn't paid any mind to the clicks of the camera. Charlie bent beside her and took the one from her hair. "I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful than you do right now." She leaned up to kiss him as another dragon scuttled onto her lap. They both laughed, head to head; Derek took a picture. He had never seen Charlie in such a light before; he was genuinely happy for the bloke.

 **...**

* * *

Two days later, Ginny stood at the front door awaiting Tonks' arrival. She had been there the morning after everything had happened between she and Harry – Tonks was happy to allow Ginny her owl to write to her friend, since Ginny had told her she really wanted to apologise.

Racing back to her room two stairs at a time, she ripped open the letter and sat on her bed.

 _Ginny,_

 _Congratulations, sounds to me you've come across your soul mate. The two of you now share a bond and if you've had sex, you've basically sealed it, that is until your wedding day. You'll now feel every bit of madness I have felt with your brother Charlie. Now you will understand why I can't give Ron a chance at a relationship like that. Harry is my brother, Ginny. Don't you hurt him. He's had plenty to deal with, you should know. Ron will find his soul mate. It will come when the time is right. Please understand that I never meant to hurt anyone by this. I am just as surprised as you are that something like this could happen to me. Ask your mum about soul bonds. She will be more than happy to explain._

 _Hermione_


	22. Would it be Enough?

**A/N:** Time Jump – Also, thanks to the snide comments about how "disgusting" it is for Charlie to bring Hermione right back to the tent in Romania. He's not a perfect guy – everyone makes mistakes. But instead of being RUDE about it, you could have sent me a PM and told me how you felt. But since you can't read it anymore, that's fine; no one asked you to read this particular story out of the thousands that resides on fanfic.

Hope the rest of my followers DO enjoy this update. If you have an confusion, please let me know.

With love, blue.

EDIT: 06/18/17

* * *

 **Chapter eleven:**

 **18 June, 1996**

Hermione knew it to be a mistake. Sirius _had_ to be home. He might've been cooped up in Grimmauld Place and really, desperately wanted out; but he wasn't stupid.

"Harry, I know you've said you've been practicing, but are you sure this isn't a mock-up?"

"I know what I saw, Hermione!" Harry snapped.

The witch held two hands up, "all right. I only ask for you to just check."

"Fine. We will need back up. I'll have to go to Umbridge's office to try and call him…"

"Okay. I will tell everyone to hold her off." Hermione said quickly and raced away to do her bidding.

 **...**

* * *

It was like a stroke of lightening and she was in the midst of jinxes and curses thrown this and that way deep in the Ministry for Magic. "Harry! Behind you!" She called – he slung a counter-jinx to a tall black-headed man forcing him silent. Within those moments, Hermione was hit with purple lightening. She gave a small "oh!" in surprise and fell limply to the ground.

" _Hermione_!" Harry belched – running towards her to see that she was breathing.

Neville Longbottom raced to her as well. After a bout of torture from Bellatrix Lestrange, his tongue was swollen from biting it too hard. "Harry, iths 'k. I'll thake care of her. _Go_!" Harry nodded his appreciation and ran forward to finish his fight. Neville gathered Hermione in his arms and began to drag her to a safe spot. That was when he heard it. Hermione could hear it, though she was unconscious.

 _Avada Kedavra!_

 _Neville looked over his shoulder._

 _Sirius stood still, dropping his wand – it clattered with the marble of the floor - then swayed like leaves in the wind. His body swiftly fell through the veil of whispers. But for just that moment- the whispers sounded as screams._

 **...**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a jolt. She sat up quickly, forcing herself to lie back down. She threw an arm over her eyes to rid herself of the dizziness. A few deep breaths then a twinge and an _ow_ is when she felt the pain over her ribs. She took her free hand beneath the sheets and felt the risen skin and snake up and around her breast. She let out a quivering breath and could feel tears welt up behind her eyes. Sniffling away the oncoming snot, she slowly removed her arm and looked around at the white curtains. A small table was covered in flowers, cards and an open box of chocolates – she knew instantly who had been in it. She let out a swift, painful chuckle.

"Hermione?" The soft voice said.

She looked to the opening of the curtain to find Charlie standing there. His hair was a mess, he looked pale beneath the tan of his skin. His eyes were blood shot and tired.

" _Charlie_?" Hermione said throatily. It hurt to talk. She reached over to the pitcher of water, but was deterred when the redhead picked it up and poured her a small glass of it. He smiled sadly as she took small sips. "How – how long was I out for?" She asked quietly.

The man shook his head, "three years…"

"What?! Oh my gods! Harry? Is he – Voldemort?" she cried - forgetting her pain and began to feel delusional. _Three years... I've missed so much..._

Charlie laughed and raised himself to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm kidding. It's been about two weeks."

A sigh of relief and a slap to his arm, she rolled her eyes. "Not funny Charles Weasley."

He scrunched his nose in disapproval – "don't call me that."

She glared, "well don't lie."

He took her hands into his own and began running his thumb over her knuckles. "You shouldn't have gone."

"I wasn't going to let him go alone. You know this. How is he, really?"

"He's okay. A bit battered, but he will make it. He's taken Sirius' death pretty hard…"

Hermione raised her hands to her mouth and let it a choked sob. "No… _Sirius_ …" she whispered. She recalled hearing the curse being screamed by that dreadful woman. Charlie's eyes began to tear up at the thought of his pal dying. He rubbed his nose and wiped Hermione's tears from her cheeks. "He uh… went through the veil in the department of mysteries… they weren't able to pull him back through. There was a small service set up for him… I think Harry is going to get him a headstone though and put it by his mum and father's…"

Hermione whimpered again at the thought of everyone that her best friend had lost. "Hey…" Charlie spoke in hushed tones. "It's okay."

"No… no it's not." Hermione cried. "Harry doesn't have anyone. If he'd have only listened to me! To see that Sirius wasn't there!"

"It is no ones fault, love. If it's anyone's fault it's that damn house elf, Kreacher. He lied."

Hermione looked up red-eyed and bleary. "What? How do you mean?"

"Well apparently the elf wasn't loyal to Sirius any longer… Sirius had told Kreacher to go away – and the elf took it quite literally and went onto the next best thing – a _Black_ family member – and Narcissa Malfoy was the one he was able to get to… so his loyalty fell within the Malfoy family." Hermione shook her head with disbelief. She wanted to come up with an excuse for the elf and why he acted the way he did, but she couldn't. For the first time she wanted the bugger dead. She sat silently for a while. She shrugged and nodded and shook her head and made quiet murmurs as Charlie explained the happenings with the Order and _what comes next_ – talking just didn't feel right for her at the moment. Once Madam Pomfrey did her check up, she asked if the witch wanted anything to eat, but she denied anything and everything – she also asked for no one to visit her for a couple of days aside from Charlie.

As the night fell, Charlie set up a small cot beside Hermione's bed and made it up with blankets and pillows.

"You've been sleeping here?" She asked. She felt guilty, yet relieved that he hadn't left her side.

He smiled, "every night since. I've gotten permission to be here, don't worry. No rules broken, love." He winked.

She laid down on her back to stare at the ceiling. "Everything is going to change now." She whispered.

Charlie laid down and took one of her hands into his own and kissed her palm. "It is. But tonight, you need to sleep. Tomorrow we start on your rehabilitation." She sighed.

"And Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie."

But she couldn't help but wonder if Harry had enough love this time to survive whatever is to come.


	23. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Chapter** **12** : **Actions Speak Louder than Words**

The end of the school year finally had come and the Summer Holidays were here at last. Everyone quickly packed their things and hurried themselves to the train in hopes that the faster they moved the faster they'd be home.

Hermione had to walk with a cane because of her injury – she tried to do her perfect duties to the best of her ability but was quickly denied when McGonagall sought her out. "Miss Granger! What on earth are you doing? You shouldn't be doing more than you need to be… go on. Get to the train."

Usually the younger witch would have argued her way, but she was quite tired and was happy to sit down. She wobbled her way to the carriage Harry was awaiting her. He was staring out at the platform, though took notice when his friend entered. He stood and helped her sit down across from him. She settled her cane against the window and took a deep breath. "I _really_ hope I don't have to use that thing forever."

He smirked sadly, "I don't think you will have to. But look at it this way – apparently the really important people walk with canes. Just look at the Malfoy's." He sniggered sarcastically.

Hermione snorted, "I'm in the lead then. Draco must feel inferior."

"So inferior." They laughed then fell silent soon after.

"Ginny is sorry you know." Harry murmured.

"I know. How – er, _is_ that whole thing between you?"

Harry grinned, "I didn't think that we'd really ever be… you know after Cho. I was afraid all girls were whiny." He chuckled, "but with Ginny... I don't know, I've always found her attractive. Being with her, it's… _different_. Being with her is the best feeling in the world. Even after Sirius died…." He grew quiet, sighed and looked down to his hands. "She was able to make me feel better."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "That's exactly how I feel when I'm with Charlie." Just saying his name made her heart flutter. "Ron hasn't really spoken to me since Christmas."

Harry sighed again, "he was there everyday you were asleep in the hospital. Really, he was worried about you. He will come around. You know how he can be… it was forever in fourth year when he was mad at me. But he understood once he had proof."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you know… I wish that that could be okay. But it isn't Harry. When is he going to stop acting the way he does and just… just be…" she looked out the window.

"I know. But that's Ron. And we love him even if he's not the greatest friend at times. But his good overcomes his bad."

"Who knew you to be the reasonable one." Hermione grinned.

Harry scratched his head and shrugged, "I can't lose you and Ron. You're the only ones I have left."

Goosebumps covered Hermione's body at his confession. She knew that if she and Ron showered him with their love, then he might have a chance at overcoming Voldemort.

The train began moving. Moments later, Ron opened the door of the carriage – he didn't look at Hermione but sat down alongside her, though closer to the door.

He side-eyed her cane then her feet then looked to Harry. "You'll be at The Burrow at the end of Summer, yeah?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny entered and sat down next to Harry. He smiled at her and she him. But once eye contact was made officially with Hermione she cowered her head.

Hermione scoffed. "What is it with the two of you? I've done nothing wrong! We seemed to have gone to battle at the ministry fairly well together. Are we just going to pretend that didn't happen? Or are we going to hold grudges because Charlie and I are together?"

Ron blanched. "I'm not mad at you Hermione. I was a bit jealous, sure. But I'm not mad. Not anymore. _I'm_ mad that I couldn't help you and now you're stuck with that." He nodded toward the cane.

Hermione looked to Ginny peevishly – "and you? What's your problem?"

She shrugged. "I'm embarrassed I guess."

Looking back and forth between them, the witch threw herself against the seat. "If you're embarrassed – then you have another thing coming for you. And Ron, we all had a mess of things at the ministry." She pointed to her ribs, "this isn't your fault. I walk with the cane, because I'm not strong enough to walk on my own. I'll be okay. I'll be on my own soon enough." She said with confidence – more than what she felt. "So the two of you need to get over this drama you have amongst yourselves. I'm still here. I'm Hermione Granger and I decided to be friends with you all my first year and I've seen more than my fair share of embarrassment." She looked to Ginny. "I can't always save you – " she looked to Ron. "But friendship and family is what matters here. You are my family and I love you. All three of you. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get some coffee because it's a long ride back to London." She ached as she stood. She curved her palm over the head of the cane and limped from the carriage.

Ron and Ginny shared a look then to Harry. He held up his hands, "she's right. I've embarrassed myself on countless occasions. So have you Ron. Hermione really doesn't judge… she was hurt by your words Gin. I think all she really wants is your blessing for her and Charlie to be together. Because it's going to happen – they have a bond. They are forever."

Ginny sort of smiled, "like us."

"Yeah. Like us." He threw his arm around her neck and pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

Ron's ears reddened at the sight but then shrugged. "Guess we're not going to be eleven forever after all, huh?"

Harry laughed, "if only we were eleven again. Seems like it was a much simpler time… Voldemort may've been on the rise. But we didn't stress too much about anything."

"Except you're forgetting that I was encompassed in the chamber of secrets." Ginny said darkly.

"Yeah but aside from that." Harry teased.

Ron smirked crookedly. He stood from his seat and left the carriage, making his way down to the diner. He stopped at the door to see Hermione struggling to make her way to one of the round tables. He swooped in and took her coffee and laden his hand on her lower back to help her toward her destination. She was quite surprised but grateful. Pulling the seat out for her, she sat down. They didn't say anything to one another, but silently made amends.


	24. Rowan

**Chapter 13: Rowan**

 _Hermione,_

 _I won't be able to write for some time – I will be heading out for a hunt. See you at The Burrow in August._

 _Yours,_

 _Charlie_

It was dated four days before. Hermione folded the parchment and placed it with the other letters. She was three weeks into her holiday and had barely spoken with Charlie. He had been busy, their letters weren't every day as per usual. It was two, maybe three times a week and she felt they were getting shorter and shorter. She understood that his job was important and that things would be busy at times, but it seemed very unusual. She fiddled with the ring on her finger contemplating on writing him back. However, she decided that it'd be best to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. Still using her cane, she moved herself to her chest of drawers to get herself some clothes. A pair of shorts and an Oasis band t-shirt. Her parents were at work that morning, so she was left to her own. Slowly, but surely making her way down the stairs, she poured herself a glass of orange juice and buttered herself a bagel. Reaching the storm door she heard an engine rev up. Furrowing her brows, she set her breakfast on the patio table and looked over to her neighbours house to see that a guy that looked much like a younger Sirius was working on a motorbike. For a moment, she had to gather her thoughts – she really thought that maybe it _was_ him.

"Hi?" She heard pulling her from her trance.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You – you reminded me of someone I used to know." She said sadly. Her cheeks heating up by the fact of being caught.

The guy wiped his hands on the towel he had over his shoulder then walked over to her, holding one out. "Rowan." He had perfectly straight teeth. Dark brown hair, except short unlike Sirius' had been and his own band t-shirt. Tall, too. Very attractive.

The Muggleborn reached back with her own. "Hermione. Do you live here?"

"Funny because I could ask the same thing." He raised his brows.

Taken slightly aback, she nodded. "I do. Summers, Easter, Christmas… I actually go to a boarding school throughout the year."

"That's why I haven't seen you before. I was honestly beginning to believe that Mr. and Mrs. uh... were reclusive people." he looked to her back door.

She followed suite with her eyes then back to him, "Granger... and they are dentists. Working odd hours is their way."

"Is that why you're at boarding school? Because they haven't the time for you?"

"What? No. I go because it's an elite school. I have big plans for the future. " she said flabbergasted. "But enough about me. Who are you? You're new. Just last year that house was owned by the Malcolm's."

He smirked. "The Malcom's are my grandparents. Pop Pop or as you may know him as Thomas, has been placed in a nursing home and my Gran passed away three months ago."

Hermione leaned onto her can, "oh, I am so sorry. Mrs. Malcolm was the sweetest, so lovely."

Rowan shrugged, "it's all right. Anyway, why do you have that?" he pointed to her cane.

She sighed. "I was in an accident in June. Still healing."

"Yikes. Did you hurt your leg _or ?"_ he looked over her limbs for any sign of contusions or scars.

"No it's actually my ribs, well my whole stomach really. I'm weak, so ta-da!" she waved her cane in midair, then quickly put its hoof back to the ground for the sake of not falling.

"Well if you need anything, here's my house number." he pulled a sharpie from his pocket, took her wrist into his hand and wrote down his phone number. "I have to get back, I am going to meet my Pop for brunch. I'm serious - give me a call."

Hermione nodded, rubbing her thumb over the fresh ink. He winked as he walked away backwards, with his hands shoved inside his pockets. She blushed at his smile, quickly looking away as he turned. She gathered her things and hurried back inside. She wanted to scrub his number away - she wouldn't need it. _But then again_ …She scribbled it onto a napkin and put it on her refrigerator - careful to make sure she doesn't fall. Then she went to the sink, taking the scrub brush and dish soap to wash it away. She looked through the window and saw Rowan climbing onto his motorcycle and adjusting his helmet. For just one moment, she wondered what it'd be like if she wasn't Charlie's. But for that one moment, she fell utterly and insanely guilty.

Across the way, Charlie felt a slight twinge in his heart - it was aggravating; itchy - like one that gets caught in your throat and you can't get rid of it no matter how much water you drink. Or how often you cough and clear your throat. He did his best to shrug it off; Hermione wasn't the kind of witch that would do anything to hurt their relationship. _But then again_ … "Colton! I need to take a break." he threw down his reigns and went to his temporary tent - he needed to speak with his witch - and he needed to speak with her now.


	25. Death by Fire

**Chapter Fourteen: Death by Fire**

Charlie washed away his charred skin, removing all evidence of dirt, grime, and blood. He had been on a mission of bringing a dragon to Romania that had been severely abused, misused and had an extremely bad temper.

The trip was risky and he didn't want to scare Hermione with the difficulties that the job would bring. He watched as the blood from his fingernails swirled down the drain, then looked at his blackened skin in the mirror. His hair was dirty - as if he hadn't showered for days. He had a busted lip, a chain had backfired on him when the dragon had tricked him into thinking it'd be calm. Only his injuries weren't as bad as others. One guy lost a leg - another broke his arm. A witch had died; the dragon covered her in flames.

Charlie poured soap into his hands and began to scrub his face - his lip stinging at the soapy entrance. He tore off his armor and sat down on the bench. He knew he'd not be able to get ahold of Hermione any time soon. She was three days away for Owl Post. He was sure her home wasn't connected to the Floo; he couldn't fire call or just pop in.

The twinge of guilt or whatever it had been he had felt hadn't flared up again. He knew it was _something_ though. He began to regret that he hadn't been more upfront with her - but he also felt that maybe if he distanced himself from her and if he died; she would have a better time with moving on from him. Now he was realising that it wasn't such a great move on his part. But where was the trust? He trusted her - he thought. He loves her. He knows she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. So why was this happening? Why did he feel the way he did? The feeling he had felt began to make him angry. Angry at himself, angry at her - and for what? He didn't know and it was kicking his insides to bruises.

He knew he couldn't leave this place - he had a job to do. It'd be a dishonorable discharge from the Dragon Reserve. And this threatened his mind. Was his job that much more important? Was he threatening himself for the sake of guilt?

Inside the locker he had been assigned was a water bottle Hermione had bought for him, she had sealed it with a charm that kept it cold no matter what. He chugged down the entire bottle and refilled it just to do it over again and again. Finally he knew he needed to get over this little rampage and finish his job - and his witch; he'd see her soon. His charge was to get this dragon tamed and for them to get the hell out of there.

Redressing himself, he hurried back to where his co-tamers were trying to bring the beast down. Heels were being dug into the ground, rocks were flying every which way - and the dragon screeched it's refusal. "It's no use! He needs to be brought down!" One of the guys yelled. "We've been at it for three days, mate!"

Charlie was one to never use the death sentence on dragons - unless they absolutely needed it. In the past, he's only ever put down five and it had been devastating. The dragon that his team was fighting had killed one, maimed several, and had shown no signs of stopping. It was his decision on whether or not it would go down.

He shuffled the toe of his boot in the dirt as everything around him moved in slow motion. Loudly, but incoherently, he could hear his guys yelling - begging for him to make the decision. Finally he nodded and turned away. He grabbed the crossbow adding the arrow that would inject a deadly poison that would kill a family of five in seconds. He'd need to point it right at the dragon's heart to take him down. With one tear, he pulled back and - _fire_.

The beast was down within minutes. It swayed its body, dancing dizzily on its feet until it crashed and fell - with one final breath it moaned in pain. The men and women surrounding it dropped their chain and whips - all taking and exhaling one big breath simultaneously.

Charlie stared at the dragon. His team patted his shoulder or back as they walked away, murmuring things like: "you did good mate." - "it happens…" - "it needed to happen. He was in pain."

Those things didn't matter though. He went through this guilt every time this happened. He was there to save dragons. Not _kill_ them. Pulling a can of gasoline out from the trunk, he began pouring it over the reptile's body. It was a bit ironic - a dragon being put to its rest by its own defense mechanism. Igniting his wand, he pointed it to the body and smoke began to rise. Flames on a dead dragon was always so eerily beautiful - sparking in greens and blues and purple hues.

Once returned to the temporary reserve he made the announcement that it was time to pack up and go home - and that everyone on the team was to take leave and visit family or friends and not to be back in Romania for a week.


	26. To Bed or to Sleep?

**Chapter Fifteen: To Bed or to Sleep?**

 _Three days later…._

Rowan and Hermione had begun spending time together in the afternoons. He'd make lunch and they'd sit and talk about their lives and what they wanted for their futures.

Rowan was such an interesting person and Hermione was growing to like him a lot. The inkling of a crush for him wasn't much of anything now. The time spent together was happy, fun, and came with no worries; much different from her friendship with Ron and Harry where she couldn't smile for longer than five minutes.

"Do you want to try to walk again without the cane?" Rowan asked.

Today, she felt different. She knew she could make it from one end of her yard to the other.

"Yes! I was just thinking about it."

Rowan sauntered to the spot she'd need to meet him at and stood.

Hermione set the cane against the table and slipped off her shoes. The grass beneath her toes was a calming feeling to her body - as if all of her woes faded away into the earth burying deep within the dirt to feed the worms. Her strength was beckoning her to move forward, but her ribs still pained if she walked a smidgen too fast. But it wouldn't - _won't_ – stop her. She glanced up to see Rowan standing with his arms crossed and smiling; cheering her on. With each stride, her body became stronger. This injury wouldn't become her.

 _One, two, three_ more steps and she came face to face with Rowan; her breathing slightly heightened from her quest.

Placing his hands on her waist, he picked her up and spun around with excitement. "I told you! You did it!"

Just as she landed back to her feet, they turned to someone clapping their hands – " _Charlie_." She didn't know what went through her at that moment, perhaps it was the love she had for him combined with the feeling of loss of him.

But she ran.

She ran straight to him and into his arms. He held her so tight – careful to not hurt her bruising. His hands feeding her every groove, pressing his lips onto hers. Her own fingers rapid in his red locks. "Charlie, oh Charlie. What are you doing here?" She asked between kisses – forgetting all about Rowan standing across the grass.

Placing his hands on both sides of her face to take a good look into her amber eyes, "I've missed you, baby."

Her arms around him unlocked and came forth to his chest, pressing her fingers tips into his shirt. " _Baby_?" She bit in her lip at the pet name. No one had ever called her that before – but it was like silk coming from his lips. And she wanted to wrap herself in it.

He smirked crookedly – "want to introduce me to your friend?"

Her heart jumped at the realisation of Rowan in her backyard. "Oh." She released herself reluctantly from Charlie's hold and beckoned her friend to come over.

"Charlie, this is my neighbor Rowan. He's been helping me with my physical therapy. And Rowan this is my boyfriend, Charlie."

Hermione could see that Charlie was contemplating the man before him. And she could see that he didn't like him. She swallowed the thick spit, urging him with her mind to reach out and take the latter man's hand and shake. Finally seeming to get her, he did just that and said, "thanks for taking care of her while I've been away."

Rowan studied the redhead before him before smiling reluctantly – "no problem. She's done well the past days. And her running like that – I imagine she will be back up to speed sooner rather than later." He winked at her reddened face. "I've got to go though. Pleasure meeting you, mate." He nodded to Charlie, then took his hand and squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "See you later."

Soon as Rowan was out of hearing, Hermione turned back to her pleasured guest. "I thought you'd be away for a while…"

"I was going to be, but it turns out that the dragon we needed to take care of… well…" he stopped short and drew in a breath. She could see he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Grabbing her cane, she managed to walk back inside without it. Charlie followed close behind just in case the strenuous amount of pressure she had put on her bones by running to him, would flatten her to her knees.

"Where's your parents?" He asked, observing their parentless surroundings.

"At a convention, actually. They left this morning. So it's just me and _you_." She sat down at the dining room table, trying to decide the best way to ask him why he was really there – not that she wasn't happy to see him. But it wasn't like him to just show up out of the blue…for anything.

He stood at the kitchen counter, "I know what you're thinking, Hermione. Why don't you just ask?"

"Okay. Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you." He said straightforwardly.

"But it's hard for you to take off work…"

"True." He moved to sit beside her. He took her hands into his own and rubbed his calloused thumb over her soft skin. "I had to put down a dragon."

Hermione's face softened with grief for him. She frowned and reached for his face – knowing that it is a hard matter for him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It happened right after I had a weird feeling come over me, actually. It made me realise that the dragon was a lost cause."

Furrowing her brows with discontent, she tried to ready herself for what would come next. She wasn't sure what it'd be – but a part of her knew it wasn't good. "Okay? What…"

"Guilt – anger. Jealousy. And now I know why." He took his hands away from her. "I'm sure if I hadn't shown up, something more would have come up between you and Rowan. Would it, no?"

Hermione shook her head – completely flabbergasted at the assumptions that he was making toward her. About her. "What? Charlie.. you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. I seen the way he looked at you and you, him." He said coolly.

Hermione felt the urge to cry, but she wouldn't. Not now. "You know what Charlie. You're right. There was an inkling of gratitude for his presence and a likeness for him. I thought he was handsome – but it didn't mean that I wanted to – to… screw him! How dare you think that of me, Charlie Weasley!"

"Then what was that? You holding onto him when he picked you up? I swear if I hadn't clapped you two would have kissed!"

"No! No absolutely not! I don't like him like that! I like you. I love you!" She said loudly. "This isn't fair for you to do to me. After all I've fought for – for you and I .. then you go and say such horrible things about me as if I am some vile person." There was no holding back the tears now. She was angry – and had every right to be. "If I were to come knocking at your door every time I feel prick of guilt inside my heart because you eye fuck someone, you'd think I was insane. So don't you dare try to put this on me."

Charlie was taken aback. "Are you serious? Eye fucking? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like – you looking at a girl and wanting to get into her knickers! What else? Unless you're actually doing something and have gotten really really good at hiding it!"

"Are you mad, woman? Why – why would I do anything to hurt our relationship?"

"Why would I? If you felt guilt it's because I obviously felt guilty for looking at him in a way I shouldn't have. Charlie, you're the one I want. You're everything I want. I don't need him – or any other man. I don't know what to do or say to make you know this."

He didn't say anything for a time.

Neither of them did. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the house aside from their breathing. A dog barking up the lane took place every other minute that passed. When Charlie finally began to speak, Hermione jumped.

"Come back to The Burrow with me. Let's leave this place – get away from _Rowan_ and just be with me."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't leave yet. Which is silly as my parents left me here for a few days…" she looked at the floor – then a light went off in her mind – "stay here with me..."

Charlie smirked, "yeah?"

"Yes. We can rent movies and not even worry about going outside and seeing Rowan – which he's not a threat to you in any way. But we can be just us for a little while… how long are you off for?"

"I have a week."

"Perfect, my parents are gone for three and then I could possibly see if I can head on to your parent's."

He stood, stretching – "take me to bed."

Hermione laughed, "to bed or to sleep?"

"Guess we will find out." He widened his eyes playfully.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't." She answered quietly - her own smile faltering.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling by her side.

"I've seemed to lost all feeling in my legs."


	27. The Man of Rowan

**Chapter Sixteen: The Man of Rowan**

"What do you mean you've lost feeling in your legs?" Charlie asked – he began pressing his fingers up and down her thighs and down her shins right to her toes.

"I can't feel them at all. I know you're touching them obviously but I can't feel it." Her heart raced – was this really going to be her life? Paralyzed from her waist down? She closed her eyes and began to breathe in and out… _in and out.. in…_

She hadn't even noticed that Charlie had scooped her up from the chair – or the pull behind her navel as he apparated them to St. Mungo's Hospital.

 _Two hours later…_

Hermione awoke in the hospital bed – she was getting really tired of that. Charlie sat alongside her, asleep in a chair and feet propped up on another. She had an IV attached to her arm with a steady drip of a calming drought. She felt the weight of her legs, but was too afraid to try and wiggle her toes to find that she'd lost all movement in them. Her breath was shaky as she let it out and braved through her fears. Starting with her pinky toe and onward – she was able to move each one, which was a good sign. Slowly, she moved her legs. She then bent them, steepling her knees. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. _I'm okay..._

Reaching over to Charlie, she shook his arm to wake him. He woke up with tenacity, clearly forgetting his whereabouts momentarily. "Hey, how you feeling?" He pulled his feet from the chair and moved to her bedside, bringing her into his arms.

She inhaled his scent, releasing her wariness. "I'm okay. Confused a bit."

He nodded and kissed her head, rubbing his hands over her arms. "You gave me quite the scare. Damn you."

She chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry."

"I explained to the Healer that you had run today for the first time… she did an X-ray and found that you had struck a nerve from the harsh movement causing temporary paralysis. You'll be okay, though. As long as you don't run anymore and heal completely it shouldn't happen again."

Relieved, she nodded and hugged him tighter. "So it's your fault I'm here." She joked.

He didn't say anything but continued to hold her. Really he felt as if it was all Harry Potter's fault. _If she didn't follow him around with all the trouble he gets into – this – her being in the hospital with a temporary disability. She wouldn't be a with a bloody cane._ Just thinking about it began to burn his blood – But he gritted his teeth and kissed Hermione's head once more.

She could feel the anger resonating from him, though kept quiet. She knew how he felt – she often felt the same way. But it was her duty to her best friend to be there for him through thick and thin… she knew that this right now wasn't the end of it; there would be a lot more in the near future and much to hers and Charlie's displeasure, she'd be a part of it. For now, she'd keep her lips closed and not speak of it. She drew one of his arms tighter around her body.

"I know I don't say it often enough… but I love you." Hermione whispered. She felt his heart beat a little faster beneath his shirt then the vibration of his voice as he told her he loved her too.

They sat holding one another for a while before the Healer came in to check on her. It turned out to be the same one who had helped her when she had first procured the injury. "Miss Granger, good to see you awake." She asked Charlie to move aside as she began to do one last checkup.

"I'm going to send you home with some potions. I'll send instructions along with them. If this happens again, please make sure to come back and see me. It shouldn't as long as you follow direction and not run and do any strenuous activity." She squared her shoulders glancing back and forth between the couple with raised brows and intent.

Home.

Hermione took the telephone and called for Chinese takeaway. A helping enough for a small army. She and Charlie cuddled on the couch and watched a movie they chose from Blockbuster on their way back. Just on the verge of falling asleep the doorbell rung, bring Charlie out of his rouse. Hermione, sound asleep on his shoulder from taking her potion. He shimmied himself from beneath her head, wriggling his arm from the sleep prickling in his finger tips. Slowly he made his way to the front door, peeking thought the peep hole to see that Rowan was standing on the other side. Reaching for the golden knob, he turned and opened the door.

No storm door stood between them - meeting face to face. Rowan was surprised to see Charlie towering over him. "Good evening… is uh, Hermione around?" He asked, trying to look around the man.

Charlie leaned against the frame and crossed his ankles, "She's asleep. Is it anything I can do for you?"

Rowan shook his head, "Er, no. We actually had plans tonight."

Interested at this revelation, he welcomed him inside – not without taking his eyes from him. He shut the door and turned the light on inside the foyer. "I'll go wake her."

He tried to not let the anger rise inside of him – he was sure if Hermione had plans to do anything with this guy – it was because it was a friendly gesture. He bent down to the couch and shook her gently from her sleep. "Mi? Rowan says you two had plans tonight."

Hermione squinted through her eyes up at him – "hmm?"

"Rowan."

"What about him?"

"He said you have plans tonight."

Hermione sat up slowly – achingly. "I don't recall making plans with him."

"Tell him that - he's in the foyer waiting for you."

Hermione moved from the couch, dropping the blanket. She was decked out in her short pyjama's and toe socks. Charlie followed close behind, smiling at her cuteness. As they made their way to the entry – the front door was left open and no Rowan in sight.

"Charlie?" Hermione looked to him aggravatingly. "What's going on?"

"He was just here…" he said, moving close to the door to take a look outside. No one was there.

" _Char_ -"

He shrugged and closed it back. "I don't know." Just as he turned around, he found his witch with a wand at her throat and possessive arms wrapped around her chest. The face behind turned from the man of Rowan to the woman of Helene, smiling cruelly. "Hello Charlie."


	28. Helpless

**Chapter Seventeen: Helpless**

Charlie held his hands up, feeling the sweat began to trickle over his forehead. "Helene." He spoke with a low growl coming from the deep of his throat.

"Don't move any closer, Charlie or I will strike her, understand?"

He continued to hold his hands up. He hadn't his wand on his person and Hermione's was tucked away in her room. He nodded, "let's just move to the living room, okay?" He needed to get close to his wand.

Hermione was silent – Helene had thrown silencio over her just when she had called for Charlie. She pushed her prisoner ahead and into the living room, holding the wand at the back of her head. She forced Hermione to her knees – binding her wrists. Helene stood behind her, removing the belt from her pants, transfiguring it into a whip.

Charlie watched with fear in his eyes – he knew he couldn't make a move or Helene would kill Hermione on the spot.

"Sit, Charlie. Let us catch up."

The Man moved slowly over to the couch, sitting only a few feet from the love of his life. She looked up at him, pleading – understanding that there was nothing to be done at that moment.

"Don't look at her. Look at me." The standing witch demanded.

Charlie slowly moved his ocean eyes from his witch to the mad one.

"The entire time I – _sorry_ – Rowan got close with Hermione she never mentioned you. Ever. And if you hadn't shown up tonight – the things I would have done to her…" she kneeled down beside Hermione, tucking her curly hair behind her ears. Hermione jerked away angrily and spat at her. Helene laughed casually. She then took the back of the kneeling woman's shirt and ripped it open revealing a clean canvas.

Charlie went to stand but was forced to sit back down when Helene spoke coldly – "don't you dare move. See Charlie… you broke my heart. You fucked me. You made it seem as if we were going to marry – I thought you were my soul mate – even when you whispered this little bitch's name in my ear when you would come inside of me. So when you pretended as if I didn't even exist – I knew I had to do something. I just wasn't sure what." She pulled a newspaper article from her back pocket and threw it at him. "That is until I seen that the little bitch had gotten hurt when fighting against the return of you-know-who. Then I realised school was ending soon, so I did some digging… found out where she lived. Sent the neighbors on a vacation…for good. And decided that I needed to give her a friend. You weren't writing to her."

At this, Hermione choked a silent sob. Had Helene been sneaking into her room and going through her things?

Disgusted, Helene ran the whip over her back softly – "make another noise, this will crack right over your perfect skin." She smiled at the goosebumps that rose over her shoulder blades.

Charlie felt sick – helpless. What he needed now more than ever was to get inside of Hermione's mind to tell her that it'd all be all right – but he wasn't even sure of that.

"I decided that I want to inflict the pain you placed upon me on to the one you love. And then - I'm going to hurt you." She smiled.

"Why are you doing this? Helene we weren't meant to be together." Charlie said calmly.

"I told you not to say anything, Charlie. Guess the pain will have to begin sooner." She pulled her hand back with the whip and smacked Hermione's back – forcing a red welt rise. Hermione fell forward. Charlie stood – Helene raised her wand to him – "don't you fucking take one more step. You're doing this to her, Charlie." She whipped Hermione again – this time the welt began to bleed.

Hermione wanted to scream out – the feeling of the leather across her back stung, burning her right to the core of her stomach.

Helene found that the pleasure of it wasn't as good as she hoped – she knew she needed to hear Hermione's scream to show Charlie the pain she was in. She released the spell and Hermione's sobs came to light. "There." Helene giggled spastically.

Charlie's nostrils flared, he needed his wand. He wasn't calm enough to conjure his magick wandlessly.

Helene grabbed the back of Hermione's head, "look at her Charlie. Look at all this pain you're causing her!"

"For fucks sake witch! Leave her be! Your fight is with me, not her!" Charlie yelled – afraid of what would happen next – he couldn't let this continue.

Helene raised her wand at him, "I swear to the gods above and below I will curse you to your death Charlie."

"I'd rather die than you keep up with harming her. Take your anger out on me instead."

" _Charlie please no! Just go please – let him go_ _Helene!" Hermione cried._

"No! No! I won't do that. Charlie – you're mine. You're mine. This bitch right here doesn't deserve you!"

Hermione couldn't move due to the pain. She could barely feel herself breathe. She stared at Charlie's feet from the floor where her face pressed against the carpet.

"I'm going to fix that. I'm going to make sure that the two of you will never ever love again."

Just as Charlie was able to conjure his wand and point it at Helene, she wrapped the whip around Hermione's neck. "You say one spell, she dies."

Hermione stared through glassy eyes at Charlie.

"I really don't want to kill her. But I will do whatever I have to do."

Hermione smiled sadly at him, "I love you Charlie."

Helene rolled her eyes, "say goodbye, Charlie. Say goodbye – she will live a happy life. Without you."

Charlie stared down into the sad amber eyes. "I love you, Hermione." He tired to tell her that he had a plan, but she had closed her eyes. "Goodbye." He whispered.

Hermione choked out another sob.

Helene stood back, dropping the whip and pointing the wand at the back of Hermione's head, ready to obliviate. Just as she said the word, Charlie stunned the witch, forcing her to the ground. Dropping her wand. He ran forward taking it and breaking it in half and discarding it across the room. He then bonded her wrists together as she had done to Hermione and summoned the Aurors. Sure she was incapable of moving, he rushed to his witch's side.

"Hermione, wake up." He pulled her into his lap, careful of her wounds.

Aurors bursted through the front door.

"Is she all right, man?" One of the Aurors asked of Hermione, as the others went to their newest convict.

"I don't know. I think she's gone into shock." He said, weary that he may as well.

"Lets see her then." Another moved to her side, waving his wand over her mind and body.

"Aye – some nasty spell 'as it her." He said as his wand hovered over her belly.

"Yes – that happened weeks ago. But anything else?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell unless she was awake. She's got a pulse… we can take her to Mungo's for you if you'd like us to. But it looks to me she is just in shock. She will come to."

Charlie held her closely. "I'll take her to her bed."

They took Helene away – Charlie pointed out the remnants of her wand scattered around the room.

Once all was gone, he took her to her bed and tucked her in, pressing his body next to hers and holding her close. He stayed awake for hours awaiting for her to wake. He'd watch her chest rise and fall, even place his hand over her heart to feel it beating. As he was beginning to fall asleep, she stirred. He could feel his own heart rise up to his throat.

She painfully rolled to her side and looked right at him, her eyes widened with fear – she jumped from her bed and fell on her bottom, reaching for her wand, "who – who are you!" She cried out.

Charlie escaped the bed, holding his hands up, "it's me, love. Only Charlie."

"I don't know any Charlie's…"

He fell to his knees before her, grasping the wand and her hands, pushing them down gently. He could feel the tears stir up behind his eyes and his lips quiver. "I promise I'm no harm to you. Let me gather my things and I'll leave, all right?" He said soothingly.

Hermione nodded reluctantly, unsure as to why he even had things in her room. And why he was shirtless was beyond her.

"Was – was I drinking?" She asked suddenly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

He smirked, "no." He took his wand from the desk by the window and placed it in his pocket.

"You're a wizard." She said quietly.

"I am." He bent to his knees once more, reached to cup her cheek in his hand, but she flinched. He dropped it defeatedly. "I am so sorry, Hermione."

The light from the moon casted over her face. She was frightened – confused.

"Goodbye."

She watched as he disappeared into thin air – she finally caught the breath she had been holding, her heart thudding like a race horse in the lead. Forcing her shaky legs to move from the spot on the floor, she awkwardly ran to the door and locked it.

Laying back into her bed, wand steady in her hand, she caught a whiff of the scent on the neighboring pillow – something about it seemed familiar and calming. But she shook it away and stared at the moon until she fell asleep.


	29. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: Wow! I was surprised at the response for the previous chapter. I know that some things can be confusing. I do however plan on going through once the story is over and edit. Let me know what you think! What are you wanting to see next? Love, blue!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Where Do We Go From Here?**

" _Ow_ …" she rolled onto her back regretfully. Sitting up slowly, she reached beneath her top and pulled it away from her skin, the stickiness of the dried blood reopening the wounds. Holding her breath, she removed the shirt completely and felt the welts beneath her fingertips. Turning slightly, she looked into the mirror of her lowboy. Trying to recall what had happened, she pulled her hand back and observed the gooey blood on her fingers. "How…"

Aware she was unable to put On a bra, she went with a loose high back tank top to cover the markings. Feeling completely out of place and off – as if she were missing something or _someone_ , she decided to leave. Calling her parents as they were out of town, she told them she wanted to go to The Weasley's house. As reluctant as they were, they told her it was okay and to take the emergency credit card to retrieve money for exchanging in the wizarding world. A temporary relief fell over her while she managed to pack her belongings. She was completely sure that The Weasley's would welcome her earlier than expected.

Taking the Knight Bus to The Burrow was easy enough. Mrs. Weasley came racing out of the house to greet her. " _Hermione_ , oh dear, come, come!" Hermione could tell the elder witch was worried about something. When Molly laid a hand on Hermione's back, she flinched – seeing the uneasiness grow in the woman's eyes even more, she began to explain that she didn't know what exactly happened.

The Burrow was quiet. No one aside from the two witches were there and Hermione felt grateful for this. Molly cooked up some cherry wood and comfrey to compress the wounds upon the younger witch's back. As she did this, she focused on getting inside of Hermione's mind and was quite weary of what she found.

Her head hurt and her back screamed with pain. Seething through her teeth, Hermione held her tears in as best as she could.

After taking care of the lacerations, Mrs. Weasley sat before the young woman and took her hands into her own. "Hermione, dear. There are some things you should know. I also think we should have you see a Mind Healer because there are black holes within that need to be filled with the memories you have lost."

Absently, Hermione reached for her head and rubbed it, "what? How do you figure?"

"I managed to open your mind with legilimens, but everything that is supposed to be there is not."

Hermione wasn't sure if she was angry at Mrs. Weasley for searching her mind for answers or relieved. She nodded and said she'd like seeing a Healer. Molly told her she would send for one that way she didn't have to do more traveling than needed.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked after a cup of tea was handed.

"Arthur is at work. Fred and George and Ron and Ginny are at the twins' shop. I reckon they'll be there all day – the boys hired Ron and Ginny so they could have some extra money for Hogsmeade this year." Molly explained.

Hermione thumbed the handle of her mug – she could see the witch wanted to say more. "Molly, what is it you're not telling me?"

Mrs. Weasley shuddered a breath and sat back down. "You don't remember anything… and it's not my place to tell you what you're forgetting though I wish I could."

"What do you mean? It's my memories?" She was befuddled at this revelation. "If you're worried about permission, I give it to you…"

Molly considered then nodded, "well all right. I suppose I'll just have to face the wrath of him."

"Of who?"

Molly frowned, "Charlie, dear."

Charlie… _Charlie_ … she knew that name – then it popped into her mind like lightening. "Charlie… _Weasley_?"

"Mmphm. My second eldest son. _Your_ …"

"My what?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But it itched her brain as if it was something she knew.

"Your beloved, Hermione." Molly said with a catch in her voice.

 _Beloved_...

"Erm… Molly, do you have any photographs of Charlie?" Hermione asked on a whim.

The woman caught off guard nodded and went to grab her photo album. Sitting back down, she turned to a page full of Charlie. Hermione studied the pictures, "he was at my house last night."

Molly nodded again, "yes. He came here after everything that happened."

"What is it that happened? Why have you not told me yet?" Hermione began to feel aggravated – this was something that should've been told her once she had said she didn't know what happened. Then again… Molly only wanted to take care of the welts on her back first.

"I wanted you to see a Healer, dear. I was asked by Charlie to not bring unnecessary pain to you. He was looking out for you. But I should've known better to heed his request and he should've known better to make such." She shook her head absently. "All right. I will tell you."

Feeling rather impatient, the younger witch sat up to the best of her ability and set the mug of her unfinished tea on the coffee table.

Molly explained everything from Helene to Rowan and how Helene was actually Rowan. She told her of Helene's place in Charlie's life and everything in between.

Trying as hard as she could to remember, she couldn't. It was like trying to fit a square peg into a circle and it made her head hurt. She also knew Molly wouldn't lie to her about something so serious – and this wasn't something to just be made up. It made sense as to why Charlie was in her bed last night. It made sense to why he left her calmly in her bedroom once she told him to leave. He didn't want to scare her – make her feel trapped.

"Where is he now?" She asked finally after long moments of the knitting needles clanking together across the room.

"He's at the Aurors office now. He's been called for to tell his tale of what happened with Helene last night."

Hermione stared at her feet, "what if the Healer can't fix my mind? What if I'm stuck like this? How will things – if- things were to happen between Charlie and I ever be the same?"

"Well they wouldn't. It'd have to begin again, I imagine." She patted the latter witch's knee, "but no two snowflakes are the same, dear. It doesn't mean they aren't equally beautiful, though."

Hermione forced a crooked grin.

The fireplace began ringing and green flames bursted into the hearth. A tall man with blue robes and what appeared to be an academic cap came bustling through. "Ah, Molly! I packed my briefcase as soon as I got your letter! Good choice on sending it priority owl, what you wrote me about it something not to be tampered with! So who is my patient?" He asked looking around. Molly stepped aside from the couch, where Hermione was half lying down. "Nick Cerebri this is Hermione Granger, she was hit with Obliviation last night and we were hoping you could reverse it."

Hermione stood and held out a hand to shake with the Healer. He looked her up and down and smiled, "pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, please come and sit. Molly, would you please put on some tea?"

"Of course, Dear." She then patted Nick's shoulder and went to the kitchen.

Hermione was surprise to see the likeness between the two which brought up the question as to how they knew each other. As if he was reading her mind, he smiled. "Molly is my aunt. My father was Gideon Prewett. I was born 9 months after he was killed – however my mother remarried and I was adopted by her husband."

Hermione smiled, "it's so nice to meet you. You don't have the red hair."

He chuckled, "no. My mother has this wonderful mousy brown hair and passed it on to me. Though in the sun, sometimes I'll have a bit of red pop out." He winked and took off his silly hat.

Hermione felt a heap more comfortable now knowing she would have someone from Molly's family exploring her mind.

"So Miss Granger, I will give you a potion and I want you lay back here." He pointed at the couch.

"Erm, I can't really lay down at the moment on my back." Hermione said quietly. "It was hurt during the… the obliviation. I can lay on my side, if that's okay."

"It should be fine. I like my patients to be able to lie on their backs because it helps soothe the body, but I'm sure we can manage." He smiled again. His big blue eyes were calming. Handing Hermione the potion from his briefcase, she chugged it down. It was a funny taste and quite thick, but her body began to go into a state where it felt as if she was floating. Nick's voice was soft and calming and faded away. Deep purples and blues were mixing together behind her eyelids. She never noticed Nick reaching inside of her mind. She never noticed him coming out.

Slowly she reopened her eyes, feeling well rested. Nick sat before her writing in a notebook. He glanced up and seen she was awake. "Miss Granger, welcome back."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Did you give me dreamless sleep drought?" She asked with a yawn.

"It was a mixture of that and another that way I could enter your mind freely." She blushed. "Don't worry I didn't get into anything that would be potentially embarrassing, though if I had, healer/patient confidentially is very important to me.

He began writing in his book again and Hermione felt awkwardly misplaced. "Did you find anything? Will I be fixed?"

"I think that it's going to take some time, Miss Granger. The damage that Helene had placed upon you wasn't minor. I'm surprised that you're even able to speak. The intent behind her curse was very angry – it wasn't done out of good or medicinally. There are a few ideas I have that we could work with to get these memories back into place, but it'll take some time. It will be hard. If you're willing, we will start."

"What would happen if you tried to reverse?"

"I could essentially give you brain damage and no way to come from that. It's a tedious process and a painful one."

Hermione nodded, "what are the ideas you have?"

"First things first, we need to see if the bond is even capable of being repaired on your side between you and Charlie."

"And if it isn't?" Her heart beat into her throat.

"Honestly, Miss Granger, we start and go from there."


	30. We Made Love

**Chapter Eighteen: We Made Love**

Mrs. Weasley made supper as she, Hermione, and Nick awaited for the family's arrival. The smell of mashed potatoes and butter lingered in the air. The dicing of onions on the chopping block clacked loudly. And the clock that held everyone's faces upon it ticked to in-transit for home. With each passing minute Hermione felt more nervous than before - she'd come face to face with the Man she was presumed to love and she wasn't sure how she was to handle it. All aspects of him, aside from the night before (he didn't seem like a bad person - but he was in her room unexpectedly as far she was concerned), were gone from her mind. There was a strong part of her that wanted to run and hide and not come out until she had to go back to Hogwarts, though she knew it was not likely doable.

Nick was busy writing in his notebook, whilst sipping a third cup of tea. He made many sighs to himself, even questioned possibilities aloud; which made Hermione even more scared of what was to come. Finally making herself stand, she went to the kitchen and asked Molly if she needed any help. The witch kindly took the offer and handed her a mixing bowl and a few chosen ingredients. They worked in silence for some time until the back door opened and in came Mr. Weasley.

Arthur kissed his wife delicately on the cheek and asked of her day, then patted Hermione's shoulder (careful to not touch her back), welcoming her and that it was a pleasant surprise. He went upstairs to shower and ready himself for dinner when the Twins, Ron and Ginny came through. They all froze when they seen their fellow friend and acted much different than as per usual.

Ginny hugged Hermione briefly and gave her apologetic eyes – Ron held her close for a while longer than he ever had before. Fred and George usually made some sort of joke towards the witch, but purposefully avoided eye contact with her. She knew they weren't well with confrontation about serious things. It was clear every Weasley knew what had happened with Charlie and Helene and the obliviation. She hated being pitied, but there was nothing she could do about it. To be honest, the one person she wanted most – and wouldn't judge her for the problems in her life was Harry. He knew very well what it was like to have all eyes on him – whispers, gossip. But he'd not be at the Weasley's for another month as far as she knew. Hermione glanced at the clock and seen that Charlie's face was slowly ticking by which made her feel a little bit better. She wouldn't have to face him yet.

 **...**

Charlie left the Ministry for Magic in a haste. Gods! He hated being in that place. He felt he was surrounded by people who weren't really people… _what was it Hermione called them?_ Robots! That was it! He felt like he was surrounded by robots. Everyone dressed the same, had the same monotonous tone. They couldn't smile, it was like it was illegal to do so. He could hardly believe this was where his father chose to come and work everyday. He especially felt uncomfortable when he was in the presence of the Aurors and their sour faces. He talked to four – was faced with Helene and even had to place memories in a pensieve for further investigation. He was then told they'd call for him later if anything else was needed – but Helene was in fact guilty for other attacks (in Africa) such as the one placed on Hermione.

He was ready to be home. His mum would be making one of his favourite dishes for supper. He mostly wanted to crawl into his bed and wallow for the one he's lost.

He opened the door to The Burrow and found Molly setting the table. "Oh, Charlie, dear, you're back. How did it go?" She asked without looking at him.

He nodded and gritted his jaw, something was off and he knew exactly what it was. "Where is she?"

Catching her off guard, the woman looked at him with panic in her eyes, "who dear?"

"Hermione. She's here. Where at?"

Molly nodded, "she is upstairs with your sister."

"Why is she here?"

"Because she chose to come here. It was earlier this morning…" she told Charlie how the knight bus had arrived – from her tending the wounds upon the young witch's back to his cousin Nick.

"You told her. After I specifically asked you not to." His cheeks burned red with anger.

"She has a right to know, Charles. Those are her memories. Everything I told her is her right. You should have known better to even ask it to be kept from her. That girl is fierce and she wants to know what it is between the two of you!"

"She does?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes! If she didn't, we would have sent Nick away hours ago." Molly crossed her arms. "Son, I know you don't want her to hurt. But I don't want _you_ to hurt either. You both are so very in love and we need to fix this. After a spot of supper, we will sit down with Nick and Hermione to see what can be done."

Stubbornly he nodded his head and sat down at the end of the table. Molly called for her family to eat. As they all gathered around the table, everyone sat in their usual spots, leaving the seat beside Charlie open for Hermione. Hermione stopped when she saw this – it was apparent that it was for her. Ginny noticed and stood, "here 'Mi, you can have my seat." The redhead sat down beside her brother and smiled sadly at him. His nostrils flared with aggravation and began scooping food onto his plate. No one said anything about what needed to be done. Arthur made the mood light and spoke about a silly thing that had happened at work. Fred spilled a glass of milk, soaking the buns. Ron chided him for being such a klutz. George decided to sprinkle extra Weasley- salt (a tongue sweller) in Ron's food for griping at his twin. It was a normal family dinner… for the most part.

The time came when supper was done. Molly made them all leave the kitchen and on up to their rooms, forcing Charlie and Hermione to sit at the table alone. Nick had escaped to the den and grabbed his notebook. Molly looked at the couple and sighed, "it breaks my heart to see you two this way. But we will fix it. No matter what. Do you understand?"

Hermione didn't say anything, she looked at the cracks of the wooden floor. Charlie looked away, gritting his jaw. Nick sauntered back in and set his things on the table, he clapped his hands together surprising them. "Cousin, Hermione." He greeted, "I know that this will be difficult. Charlie the line of love in your soul is strong for Hermione whereas hers isn't, it's barely there – _if_ its there at all. First, I need the two of you to come here and sit." He pointed at two chairs he pulled away from the table. Reluctantly they moved to them. Sitting down, they faced one another. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, feeling stiff and afraid to move. Charlie leaned onto his knees with his forearms. "Good, good. Now Charlie, what's the last good memory you have of you and Hermione?"

His deep blue eyes looked up, catching her amber ones. She had worry running all around them. A crooked smirk formed over his lips, while his cheeks tinged a pale pink. "We made love."


	31. Only Time Can Heal Your Scars

**Chapter Nineteen: Only Time Can Heal Your Scars**

Everything fell into slow motion. Breath fell through her lips, curling them into an o of surprise. She could hear every tick of the clock – the sound of her heart beat and his thumped in her ears. " _What do you remember about sex, Hermione? Do you recall having relations with anyone?_ " She knew that Nick was speaking to her, but it sounded like he was taking from underwater… Her mind flitted back to the time she and Viktor Krum were in the corner nook of the seventh floor at Hogwarts …

 _He had just finished inside of her. Not bothering to clean her or himself up, he tucked his penis back inside of his trousers and bid Hermione a good night. She couldn't speak or think. Her mind went blank as she slid down the wall. She unwrapped her feet from her knickers and tossed them aside not wanting to look at them for they were clinging with wetness of her unwanted lust._

"And what happened next?" Nick asked.

She looked up from her contemplation, "I… I got up and went to the hospital wing. I don't know how I got there as I remember my legs felt really weak."

Charlie shook his head not bothering to look up at Hermione. "That isn't what happened afterward…I came to you because you called for me." He wanted to cry – and he was sure he would soon.

Hermione shook her own head and shrugged weakly, "I don't remember that. What happened when I called for you?"

He told her of that night – how he stayed with her until she was asleep and that was right before their letters began.

When she heard the word letters, she caught his stare. "Letters?"

He nodded. Two solid tears fell down his left cheek. "Yes. Hundreds of letters have been passed between us over the years."

"Years? How long has this been going on between us?" Hermione was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She wasn't sure how much more information she could take on top of everything else from the day. And her back began to hurt again.

Nick could see this. He laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "I think that this is enough for today. Okay? What do you say, we start again tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded as did Hermione but before the redhead left he asked: "might I try one thing?"

Hermione looked slightly taken aback but nodded as he took her hand into his own. A warmth engulfed their fingertips and drove into their veins, spiraling all around them. Afraid of what was happening, she took her hand back. "What was that?"

Nick observed in awe. "Extraordinary. Absolutely extraordinary."

A ghost of a smile played over Charlie's lips – she felt it. He felt it. It was there and that's all he needed to know for the evening. He was set to win his witch back and didn't care what it took in doing so.

"Will anyone answer me? What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione said, standing.

"It was us, Hermione. Me and you."


	32. You Take the Breath Right Out of Me

**A/N:** Wow! You guys! Especially _you_ **Wuthered Ivy 2**... I am so happy you're enjoying my story and wanting to know what happens next.

I will be going through and editing chapters, so please if you see any mistakes don't be too mad at me!

This chapter was a heart-wrenching one to write. Also - as you know Hermione was raped back in her fourth year. However, I *personally* don't count that as losing her virginity. So keep that in mind while reading this next chapter.

I've gotten a lot of "poor Charlie's" in my reviews haha so, I imagine it'll be happening again and again... anyway; here it is! The title of this chapter is based around the song Breath by Breakkmg Benjamin. If you're familiar with that song, you'll understand exactly why! Lots of love, review! Xox, Blue!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: You Take the Breath Right Out of Me**

It took everything in him to not go to Ginny's room and talk with Hermione about everything. His heart ached to be beside her, to hold her. Something was ignited tonight and he was excited for it to happen again. Perhaps he could make her fall for him all over if her memories never came back. She loved him once, why not try again? Midnight had come and it was time for to him to try and get some sleep. The events of the day kept him awake for longer than he intended. Just knowing his witch would be across the hall from him didn't fair well with the fact of they'd be sleeping away from each other. The creaks of the stairs sung out with every step he took. He had barely noticed the light coming from beneath the bathroom door until she opened it; clad in a towel and her hair clinging to her skin. He couldn't help but notice the water droplets over her shoulders. Her hand tightened at the towel when she realised he was there with her. "Oh."

He smirked, "sorry… wasn't trying to stare. I, er, I was headed to bed."

She nodded, "it's okay. I guess it's not anything you've never seen before." her attempt at a joke failed. He could see her cheeks redden even in the pale light. He smiled and nodded – the awkwardness heightened. She couldn't help but look away in embarrassment.

"I'll, uh.. I'll let you get dressed." Charlie said turning away for his room. "goodnight."

Hermione nodded then stopped him, "actually… um, could you possibly help me with something?"

His heart dropped to his feet mid-stride. "Yeah, yes. Anything." This was a good sign, he thought.

"Okay. Let me get my clothes on and I'll meet you down stairs."

"Okay." He hadn't felt nervous like this in a long time. He scurried down the stairs to the den and lit a fire.

She met him with bandages and the potions Molly had cooked up earlier in the day. "I can't reach… I'd have had Ginny do it, but she's asleep…" Charlie hadn't realised what it was he was having to do, until she took the straps of her shirt down and turned around facing her back toward him. All breath escaped him; his heart fell, tumbling down into the ground and burrowing itself away, leaving a hole right in his chest. Her back was covered in markings from the whip. The memory of it cracking over her phantomly played in his mind. He was sure they'd scar with how deep some were. His feet suddenly had bricks wrapped around them and he couldn't pick them up to move. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to…"

He swallowed hard, "no, I'll do it. I only hadn't seen…"

Hermione shuddered, "I thought you were there."

"I was, but afterwards I didn't – I," he licked his lips for the sudden dryness."I…" his train of thought kept turning back to the grizzly scars upon her skin.

Hermione faced him, "it's okay. As far as I am concerned, it wasn't your fault."

Charlie closed his eyes, breathing her in. "It was though, Hermione. All of this is my fault."

She weakly shrugged, "well if that's the case, I forgive you."

"Turn around, let's get you bandaged." He said dismissing her forgiveness. He studied the wounds as he pressed the rag upon each of them. They wouldn't scar horrendously, but they'd surely leave marks. She trembled at certain spots, forcing him to stop and ask if she was all right. So badly he wanted to kiss away the pain. The clock ticked away an hour. Once he was done, she thanked him and apologised for having him endure it. He told her it was nothing; lie.

 **...**

He stood before the fire, watching the embers fly up and disperse in midair. This was his fault; all of it. Her pain, her memory loss... He gritted his teeth. How can someone live knowing they had lost their virginity but not remembering the love or the feeling of the first time. She would live with the thought that no one was there for her after Viktor had hurt her. Then it hit him. He'd have to leave. He'd have to let her go. He sat on the couch for the remaining hours until his mother would wake. A part of him hoped his mum would talk him out of it - but another wanted her to support him.

 **...**

The rooster rose at daybreak and the smell of coffee swirled into his nose. His mother, still dressed in her night clothes and slippers came bustling into the den. "I swore I put this fire out." She said to herself before she noticed her son lying behind her. "Oh! Charlie! You gave me a fright, dear. Whatever are you doing up? Gracious, you haven't slept, have you?"

He rubbed his hands down his face, "I need to go back to work, mum."

"So soon? What _about_ – "

He stopped her before she could say what he knew she would. "No. I _need_ to, I need to... go. I caused everything that has happened to her."

"You didn't, son. What happened to her was because someone was insane and acted out of jealousy. I think you are thinking too hard on this, love." She cradled his face in her hands. She attempted to smile, but failed tremendously.

His lip trembled, "it won't be the same, mum." He shrugged. "I can't force her into loving me. If we're meant to be together, she will find her way back to me."

"Charlie, it's been a day, dear. We could get her memories back - you both felt your bond last night!"

"Yes! You're right! But that was before I seen her back!" He stood with rigor. "I caused that! Because I was stupid and didn't end things 'properly' with Helene!"

"Charlie, son..."

"No, mum. I'm not... I can't do this. I won't force her to love me. I won't force her to... resent me; To feel obligated to love me wouldn't be real. Because that's exactly who she is. She will feel forced into doing something when in all reality -" he stopped short. "I love her and I won't force her. She's already been raped once - twice. Of her body and... and her mind." Molly, of course hadn't known about Viktor. She covered her mouth in sorrow and surprise. In all the years he knew his mother, he had never seen her cry. Her nose reddened. She frowned and nodded. In a motherly fashion, she ran her hands over his hair and caressed his cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

He nodded, "I _need_ to do it. Besides, I always said she needed to love someone before she could love me."


	33. PART THREE: Six Years Later

**Part Three: Six Years Later**

 _Life's all about moments of impact and how they change our lives for ever. But what if one day you could no longer remember any if them?_

The wind caught the curtains, causing the sunshine to peek through and brush her eyes awake. The chatter of people and everyday traffic echoed up to the room rousing her to wake up. The sun reflected over a white scar that twisted around her arm, reminding her of the Battle at Hogwarts and how lucky she was to be alive. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Still it never failed for her to go over it in her mind for that moment of what quite possibly could've been fatality changed her life.

 _Rock and rubble fell around them. Piercing screams echoed in their ears; in their faces. Curses sprung back and forth – death was everywhere. Corpses laid upon corpses – the smell of burnt flesh mixed with blood singed their nostrils. Hermione screamed for Ron to watch out as there was fast-fling shards of glass coming right at him. He ran for cover, not realising he left Hermione open for attack. The glass gashed her from her wrist to the pitch of her elbow and blood flowed fast; it had hit a main artery and if she wasn't cared for soon, she would die. The amount of blood lost caused her magical ability to falter and she hadn't any potion on her person. Everything became fuzzy and dense – the sounds of screams and yells were shallow and far away. She swore it was a hallucination – perhaps it was her time to go to the after-life. "You'll be all right." he said. "Just hold on a bit longer."_ And she did. She held on like he was her lifeline.

That particular line began to stir in his sleep, pushing his arm over the sheets. His caressed her waist to pull her close. She turned to her partner and smiled at his sleepy eyes. "Good morning."

He took her hand to kiss her fingers then rubbed his thumb over them. "You are restless."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." she apologised.

Rubbing his eyes, he shrugged. "It's okay." he kissed her shoulder. "What are your plans for the day?"

"My things will be delivered from my flat, so I'll be unpacking." she sighed at the fact that she had _so much stuff_.

"I promise I will help you finish when I get home from work." he pushed aside her fringe, then thumbed the lobe of her ear. "Are you okay?"

"I am, why?" She learned a long time ago she had to be okay, even if things didn't seem as if they were ever going to be.

He searched her eyes for the truth, but knew that she was good at holding things in when she didn't want to talk about whatever it was going on inside her mind. "You fidgeted in your sleep a lot last night - and this morning you're fidgeting whilst awake. I only wanted to be sure you were all right."

Hermione thought back - she couldn't remember her dreams hardly ever anymore. Nick, the Mind Healer (she still sees to this day) had told her it was a side-effect from the Obliviation she had endured all those years ago. "I don't remember what I dreamt about. But, I assure you, I am fine." she pushed a smile at him.

He contemplated on saying something more, but decided with: "Then, I demand you leave at least one box for me to unpack."They shared a kiss before he removed himself from the warm sheets. She stretched her sleep away and rolled over to his pillow to cuddle it beneath her as she watched while he dressed. That was when she felt it – something hard inside of the sham. "What?" she asked aloud whilst digging inside – catching his attention.

"No… No!" he jumped on the bed, trying to tear the pillow away.

"What?! Give it here!" she yelled. He tickled her to loosen her grip from the pillow but she wouldn't give in. Red-faced and out of breath, he finally managed to pull it from her grip. "No! You aren't allowed to have this until tonight." he said.

"Tonight?" she questioned curiously, "what's the difference from tonight and right now?"

He smiled, "so intuitive. Fine. I'm only letting you have it because... you had a bad night. So I assume."

Hermione sat up on her knees when he told her to close her eyes. He retrieved the gift from the pillow case and took her hand. "You have been the highlight of my life for the past six years. - Er, you can open your eyes." she giggled and did. "When I found you in that corridor, I seriously wondered how the world could handle there not being a Hermione Granger in it. I didn't want to fight in that stupid war. I didn't want to be there. But when I saw you lying there, helpless… life didn't make sense. The brightest witch was going to be killed by a bloody shard of glass? No… if you were to go out of this world… it needed to be something more than that. When you weakly reached around my neck, I felt I had purpose – and that was to save you."

Hermione teared up and sniffled at his words. "So, Hermione, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" he held out a princess cut diamond ring before him.

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, I'll marry you, Blaise Zabini!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes."

…

The boxes had arrived – the movers were kind enough to set them up in their proper rooms. It was comforting to put her books alongside his. She placed pictures of them though the years on shelves – added her own décor in the bathroom… it was falling into place nicely.

A knock on the door pulled her from her days work and she was met with Harry and Ginny Potter. They had told her they'd help her unpack a week or so ago but had completely forgotten until they arrived. "What is that?!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling her friends hand into her own. "He asked you? He wasn't supposed to ask until tonight! That wanker!"

Hermione gasped. "You knew!"

"Of course! We both did." the redhead nudged her husband. Hermione shook her head at them. "I don't even know why tonight would be so important."

"He just thought it was a good day, I guess." Ginny said, reaching into one of the boxes. "Did your parents send your things from their home yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "no I imagine they will bring it to me. I'm not too worried about it, they'll get around to it eventually. I don't have much there anyway. Just some childhood _memories_..." That word always seemed to catch in her throat when she said it, but without bringing attention to herself she reached into a box and pulled out a clock.


	34. Steal Away Your Pain

**Chapter Two: Steal Your Pain Away**

He was no longer a part of her memory – as far as he knew. Oh, but how she was a part of his. One would think over a while, it'd be time to pick up the pieces and start anew. He had invested so much of his mind, body, and soul into that one particular being that he just couldn't give the idea of her up.

Six years – It had been six years since he had seen her last.

In the beginning, he put all his time into work then it gradually turned to where he drank passed the point of being drunk and even considered hiding away in a cave for he felt he had nothing to live for anymore. Luckily, his mother, Molly was able to talk him out of that one. He'd sleep with random slags – partied with his pals a little too much, even they were getting sick of him and said he needed to get better. It got to the point he was falling off the face of the Earth and toward rock bottom. His parents began to worry for him and begged that he come home so they could look after him. After due consideration, he packed up his belongings and left the Dragon Reserve. Arthur and Molly sat down with him one evening and told him everything he should know about Hermione, in hopes that it'd put his mind to rest. They also told him that the way he was living, wasn't living at all... he was holding onto a ghost. Molly reminded Charlie that he chose to walk away – yet he was quite literally killing himself for doing so. He promised his parents he would get better – and he did.

About a year after moving home and looking for a new place to live, his dad offered for him to build a home on their property. Charlie was happy to say yes. He had enough money for doing so and began that Summer. He recruited his brothers into helping him build – but asked of only one condition: No Magic. When they had finished the house, he gave it to his parents and told them to enjoy it as a retirement gift. Molly insisted he'd stay with them but told her he needed to travel and do some soul searching.

The night before he left, Molly had brought a cup of tea to him on the front porch. They sat in silence for a while on the top stair, staring out at the pink sky August sky. He hadn't talked about Hermione, ever. If her name came up in passing, he'd listen but not say anything for he needn't bring up memories of how she used to be. He just didn't have it in him. Though that night, he spoke out for the first time since everything had happened. "It sometimes feels as if she died." he said. His mother looked over to him, alarmed at the revelation. "I'll feel her sometimes – like a ghost of her; whenever she's angry or really happy – it'll gradually hit me in spurts. I think I might be losing my bond to her, finally." he set the mug of tea down. Molly placed a hand upon his shoulder and nodded for him to go on. "I just remember seeing her face when I left that morning - asking myself, how am I to look at her, knowing I love her and tell myself that it was time to walk away?" he shook his head. "I thought we could fall in love again, but I knew she needed to find herself first before she could even try to love me." One thing after another spilled out. He cried. He laughed. He punched the ground at the bad memories and conversationally talked about them for it had been one of the best times in his life.

Molly stayed with him until he was restless and helped inside to bed. As he laid his head onto the pillow, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I miss her." His mother brushed his curls aside and kissed him on the forehead. She had never felt so heartbroken. Once she was sure he had fallen asleep, she eased her way from his room and to hers and Arthur's. Arthur was already in bed, working on a crossword puzzle from inside a Muggle Magazine.

"We have got to do something, dear." Molly said as she rubbed a lotion into her hands and undressed from her robe.

Arthur removed his glasses and smiled - "Darling, I am much too tired, but if you _really_ want to..." he began unbuttoning his pyjama top when he was stopped by his wife's hysterical scoff. "Not that you silly man!"

He smirked and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Then what is it we need to do, Mollywobbles?"

"I don't know yet! But we need to get Hermione and Charlie back together." she positioned herself in her bed to face her husband.

Arthur set his magazine down and took his wife's hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "As much as it hurts me to see Charlie heartbroken, we mustn't interfere. He chose to leave, Molly."

"Yes and he regrets it every day. Just look at him… darling we almost lost him. I'll be damned if it happens again." tears formed over her waterline.

"Sweetheart, Charlie won't… he's in a better place now. He hasn't touched a drink and I really think that his trip of travel will be good for him." He knew it was useless to say. Molly would feel how she wanted and there was no swaying that.

…

 **Present Day**

"I think I want to go back to the Reserve." Charlie announced while Molly cooked up supper.

Arthur glanced up from his paper with a broad smile. "Really? That's good news, son!"

Molly glared over at her husband, forcing him to hide his face behind the paper. "What on earth? Why would you do that?"

He screwed up his face. "What do you mean? I am tired of being here… no offense. But I spoke with Alec and he said he'd be happy to have me back on – said they were actually in need for a good tamer."

"Yes, but, Charlie, are you sure?" Molly's concern was he'd be alone in his mind again and go back down his black hole of hell.

He walked over to her and squeezed her shoulders. "Mum, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I need to do this. I miss it."

She dropped her shoulders in defeat, "well, all right. But, you better promise me, no drinking!"

"I swear on my magic, mother. I will not drink."

She pursed her lips and smiled. "Okay."

Ginny and Harry stopped in to say hello before going to dinner that night. Charlie told them of his news and they shared his excitement – much to Mrs. Weasley's faux-dismay. As they were leaving, Charlie said he'd tag along if it were all right. Ginny looked to Harry for help, but he did the same thing to her. Charlie noticed and set his jacket down. "What? Promise, I don't mind being the third wheel."

Ginny let out a sigh, "well it's not that, Char. We are actually heading to a dinner for someone. Invitation only."

A part of him knew, yet he wanted confirmation. "Is it for Hermione?"

Surprised he said her name, Ginny nodded with wide eyes. "Yes, its… it's her engagement party."

This definitely took him by surprise – he hadn't expected that at all. "Wow, uh, all right. Who, um… who is she with?"

Harry and Ginny shared the same look as before. "She's with Blaise Zabini." His sister answered.

"All right, well, wish her the best for me then." Once he left the kitchen, Molly nodded sadly at her daughter and son-in-law. "Here's the gift I picked up for her… tell her sorry we couldn't make it."

Ginny bent to kiss her mother's cheek, said they would, and left.


	35. Come What May

**A/N:** First and foremost I'd like to say…..

IM SORRY! There, I said it! Okay?! Damn me, right? Ugh. But, it had to be done. Don't worry, I'm upset with his actions too. How dare he? But I AM glad he's going back to the Reserve. It will be good for him. Don't kill me! I'm only the storyteller, here! XO Blue

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Come What May**

Summer faded into Winter and the Reserve was covered in snow – it was Charlie's favourite time of year and damn it was good to be back. He stood outside bundled in a new scarf his mother had made and a new fur-rimmed coat. "Charlie! Mate! Good to have you back, man. You look well." Chandler rubbed his gloved hands together in order to keep warm.

Charlie smiled and shook his friend's hand. "It is good to be back and thanks mate. I _feel_ good. I'm stupid to have left in the first place." Chandler screwed his face up in confusion but went with it. He was sure the man didn't want to talk about anything of his past.

"All right – We have three new-ish Regulus Dragon – found them south of Egypt. So in total we've got four that's including Delilah." Chandler explained. Charlie was excited to see the one he had tamed so long ago. They entered the Regulus Alcove. The three that weren't completely trained yet were chained up, but pretty calm. They walked a bit further to where the original dragon laid without any restraints. She perched her head at the visitors and blew smoke through her nose in greeting.

Charlie pet Delilah over the bridge of her nose, "hey girl, you miss me?" he whispered. The Dragon nudged his body with her large snout almost knocking him over. "I guess so. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." Delilah blew her nostrils again. He laughed and patted her side. "So what's new with them?"

Chandler crossed his arms, "their venom is poisonous as you already knew. We've not tried with those three -" he pointed to the others, "but Del here won't give up a heart string whatsoever. She will only give scales – they obviously can live in all sorts of weather conditions and that's really all we know right now." Charlie was quite surprised at this - it'd be almost seven years since Delilah had entered the Reserve - was the research that hard for her breed?

"She's a bonny lass though is she, no?" Charlie walked around her and observed her beauty. She had the prettiest green eyes which contrasted well with her black scaling (in the sunlight looked like oil).

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. She's a good one." They left and Chandler invited him out for a drink – Charlie said he'd go but would stick with Butter-beer and water. His friend understood completely – he was just happy to have his old mate back. At the Tavern they used to go all the time before Charlie had left, Derek had showed up bringing a smile and warm greetings. "I had heard you were back! Where oh where have you been, dearest!?"

Charlie hugged the man, "I went home. Like I was telling Chandler earlier – I don't even know why I left in the first place."

Derek furrowed his brows and shared a look with Chandler. Chandler shrugged, showing he too didn't understand it. "Mate it was because you were spiraling down, you were literally killing yourself."

Charlie looked slightly taken aback - "what the hell are you on about?"

The men were really confused. Had Charlie been that drunk all the time that he couldn't even remember why he had left. "Charlie, man. You, you got so drunk and tried to set yourself afire by one of the dragons."

"What?" It was clearly news to Charlie. He laughed, "Are you serious?" He didn't remember doing this. "Wow. I didn't… Really?"

Chandler and Derek nodded. "Mate, it was bad. Your parents came for you and drug you out of here. I thought you'd have remembered that." Chandler said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Shit. I don't remember a lot from that year. I just know I drank a lot." Charlie shook his head, "but I am better now – swear it." His friends smiled and said they knew and welcomed him with open arms. As the night went on, though Derek made the mistake of bringing Hermione into the conversation. "So what about Hermione? What's going on with her?"

Charlie paused as if he were thinking, "You mean my brother's friend? You remember her name? Gods, I haven't an idea… I've not seen her in years. I think the last I heard of her was she was married to some bloke she went to school with."

This answer confused his friends even more. Was he really pretending that everything that had happened with the witch, never happened? Chandler leaned over the table, "Mate, really… it's us. You can tell us anything. But if you don't want to talk about her let us know and she won't ever be brought up again. We, as your teammates, need to know where you are mentally."

Charlie looked back and forth between the men, "what the hell are you talking about? You're speaking of Hermione, yes? About ye tall," he held his hand out beside him, measuring invisible height.

Derek rubbed his chin, "You know, don't worry about it. We might be getting her mixed up with someone else."

Charlie laughed and shrugged it off and chugged the rest of his Butter-Beer. When the night ended, Charlie crawled into his cot of his new tent. He stared up at the ceiling. He _knew_ she was going to be brought up and it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He acted as he didn't even remember who she was in hopes that she'd never get brought up again. He was back at the Reserve to do what he needed to do – and that was to heal himself and work with dragons. Hermione was happily married and he wasn't anywhere inside her mind. The time had come to let her go.


	36. Cardboard Box

**A/N:** You're absolutely right **elizabthrose1974 -** i think if I was in that situation I'd feel the same. He seen how scared she was of him the night of the attack. She was afraid of the feeling she got when he touched her and with all memory of him lost, she was back to being Hermione Granger - a girl who didn't know life with the love she had for Charlie... and she wasn't about to force herself into believing it. That's not how HG works and Charlie knew that. So even though it hurt him, he decided to leave. We shall see what happens next though.

xo, Blue

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Cardboard Box**

Her parents had dropped off the last of her belongings at their visit during Christmas. The cardboard boxes sat untouched since the twenty-third of December and finally a week into January she got around to opening them. She smiled at the pictures of she, Ron and Harry from back in their second year. She cringed at the sight of her hair, but it was the happiness of she and her friends that stood out the most; she wished to go back into time and be those kids again (except without the whole Voldemort thing). She shuddered at the thought. She placed the picture on the fireplace mantel along with many of her other photos she had gathered over the years. She finished one box and went into another that had books she had read over her childhood and other nik-naks. The third box was of all her Hogwarts things. This was bittersweet. She sat down with it and began to go through her notebooks (horrible handwriting!) and rolls of parchment. She found a quill (Everlasting ink) she had thought she lost for good and it made her day. She scribbled over a tab of parchment and was glad to find it still worked.

One thing she found inside her memorabilia though was quite puzzling. It was a wooden chest, not too large, perhaps a tad bigger than a tarot box. There was a lock on it but she hadn't a key. She rummaged through the box in hopes to find the key but no such luck. "All right." She whispered to herself. She held her hand over the lock and thought of any password she could come up with; each time she failed. Then it hit her like lightening - this had to have been from her lost years and all she knew of her lost years was one thing: " _Charlie_." The latch released. She could feel her stomach twist in knots – should she open it? What would be inside? Her hands shook as she slowly opened the squeaky top. She nearly fainted when she saw what was staring back at her.

The front door of her flat opened and closed telling her the arrival of her husband. She shut the chest, putt it back inside the box of Hogwarts things and folded the flaps quickly. She stood and flattened her shirt just in time for Blaise's greeting. "Hello sweetheart." He scooped her up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hi. How was work?" She asked, knotting her fingers together to keep from fidgetting.

"It was long and annoying. I'd rather have been home with you." He brushed her hair aside. "You all right? You seem stressed."

Her face could never keep a secret and she damned herself for it. "Yes, I was going through the stuff my parents had brought me." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just feeling a bit sentimental." She waved it away, dismissively.

He smirked, "well I've got a dinner meeting with Theo Nott and Asher Atchley. I shouldn't be gone for too long, but don't expect me back til later."

She nodded, she understood his job – he worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable. He worked a lot and left her alone many a night, but she didn't mind so much. Plus, this had given her a reason to delve back into that chest. She kept glancing back at the box it was placed, afraid it'd jump out and tell all of her secrets.

Blaise changed quickly and apologised to his wife for always being gone. She told him it was okay and wished him a good night, hurrying him out the door without trying to seem sneaky.

Once he had left, she hurried back to her things and retrieved the chest. Opening it back up, she scooped the photograph from the top. It was of she and Charlie. They were in the snow and it looked as if she was at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Her hand began to shake while she held the picture, something spiraled inside of her almost as if it were making her ill. She set the picture aside and picked up the next one. Baby dragons were crawling over her and Charlie was beside her – he was looking at her with such a love in his eyes and _his smile_ … another jolt ignited inside of her. She picked up the entire stack of pictures to reveal a bundle of letters upon letters wrapped in twine. " _Letters From Charlie_ …" beside those laid a phial of flower petals of all kinds. She opened the cork and inhaled. This time she dropped every thing and ran to the bathroom. She vomited and vomited and when she thought she was done – she vomited some more. Her hands shook and her body felt numb and her head felt as if it wanted to burst into flames. She sent a patronus to Nick, her Mind Healer, for him to come quickly. About thirty minutes later there was a knock at her door.

The witch managed to open it and let him inside, bringing him to the pile of things she found. He sat down with her, "what are you feeling right now?"

"I don't know. I… I… don't know." she began to cry. "Overwhelmed? I guess."

He nodded in understanding. "Do you remember any of this? Is it coming back to you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I felt something push through me. I'm not sure what it was, but it – my head hurts." Nick and she hadn't talked about Charlie in some time. After Charlie had left all those years ago, she worked with Nick to try and remember but it failed – so they worked on different brain exercises for her to keep headaches away amongst other things.

Nick went through the chest, "did you read any of these letters?"

She shook her head. "I was too afraid to open them. I got sick after smelling the flowers though."

He nodded, "it struck something in your brain. Your brain wants to remember. Hermione, do you want to remember? Do you want your memories back?"

She was quiet. "What if I don't like who I was? I've been this person for six years now, going on seven and… I don't know myself as anything else." She picked one of the photographs up, "but this girl here, she looks happy and in love…"

"Hermione, we have things that have triggered something inside of you, making you want to remember. What is there to lose?"

"Blaise…" she answered honestly. "I could lose Blaise."

Nick took Hermione's hands, "your souls aren't connected like yours and Charlie's. In the end, you and Blaise – not saying you and I'm not even saying him will cause this - your bond will be break. Disloyalty will come because you're not each other's one true love. Sure you may love him. But the way I see you looking at Charlie in these photographs – I have never seen you look at Blaise like that. I know you may love him... but the power behind the love you shared with Charlie is much, much stronger."

The chest had a small compartment at the top she hadn't noticed until she stared at it in contemplation. She knitted her brows in concentration and reached her fingers toward it. The closer she got to it, the stronger the need to get to it, came. She pulled the drawer and inside sat a small black velvet box. Nick watched her in retrospect. She popped it open and atop a cushion sat a glass ring, with small specks of dragon scales floating around inside it. The ring itself was silver and etched with intricate details of runes (protection). She reached for it and placed it on her right hand.

Everything went black.


	37. Only One in Colour

**A/N:** Quick Question for my readers: I have been going back here and there to edit some of my chapters - however I have noticed that some are quite short. Would you guys like it better for me to combine chapters making them a longer read? Feel free to DM or comment on what you think!

Also - this chapter will be kind of confusing to some... but in the end all will fall in to place ;)

Review!

Lots of love, Blue. 3

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Only One in Color**

The haze of her world turned purple, blue, midnight, then into a galaxy of stars. Her feet landed barefoot into what seemed to be an old black and white film, yet she stood in colour. Behind her stood her all old boarding school, lit by the moonlight and candles surfaced the many window sills. She heard the faint sound of laughter and voice coming from afar. She followed it down the hill and to the Game-keeper's hut and home. Many a people sat around a blazing fire, including herself. She inched up behind her body and observed that she and the man across from her kept stealing looks from one another. _"what is this..."_ she whispered, unaware from the fact that her past self heard her. Black and white Hermione stood and the whole scale behind her froze.

Future Hermione jumped back, "Ah! You – you can see me?"

The younger version of herself smiled, "yes. It's about time you showed up. I was quite worried you'd never return. I'm Past - well one of your pasts But you can call me Past!" she held out her hand in greeting.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked staring at the identical hand to hers.

Past took Hermione's hand into her own, "Its really quite simple, this ring – all your memories of the life you had with Charlie reside right inside here through the Dragon's Scales! I only knew this because subconscious told me she had seen some paperwork that you were ignoring of Blaise's and his Unspeakable work load..."(Hermione knew exactly what Past was talking about, however the time now wasn't to be thinking of it)"I just had to wait for you to put the thing on again."

"Why did I take it off in the first place?" Hermione asked, looking at the ring.

"Because you had gotten hurt and one thing after another happened… it's fine. We will get to that later. First, we need to get you to remember everything that had happened before you were obliviated. Guess you could call me the ghost of your past." Past chuckled. "Some things might be a bit overwhelming. I assure you, everything will make sense before I send you back to the Present."

"All right, but I must tell you, even though you're me, I can't really trust the fact that you're the colour of a twenties film."

Past laughed, "Oh! This! I'm this color because your mind put it this way. Give it a go, change me!"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of colour. She heard Past say "there!" and peaked through her lids to see colour melting into the seams around her.

"Answer me this, Past-Self, are you only the past or are you present as well?"

"I am your Lost Years. I have been tucked away like a genie in a lamp for six almost seven years. I am everything about yourself you don't know." Past explained. "I live in the world where I know only Charlie as my one true love. But once you put that ring on today, your Present years were able to unlock the _lamp_ and I was freed. Present informed me of everything that has been going on. You're a mess, Hermione."

"This is so much. You - as if there is an actual you - talk as if there are tiny little Mes running around in my head. I don't understand that whatsoever." Hermione said weakly. "You're making me sound mad!"

"I mean, if you want to get technical, we're actually called brainwaves and brain activity. Well, really I'd be your Pituitary Glands that produce your memories – it's all science. But your mind is so significant in wanting to understand things in certain ways and in a certain order; your brain created me. So, sure, I am a part of your imagination but I am also fact. Everything you find out while you're with me is coming from you. So a little bit of astral-projection should do the trick! Except, we won't be leaving your body. I'll just be inside of it."

Hermione blew out her cheeks, "I don't know... This all seems a bit too much."

"It is a lot, but I am a part of you - think of it this way; Brightest Witch."

Hermione contemplated, bit in her cheeks and nibbled her lips, paced a couple times then finally settled with a " _lets get on with it then!"_

Past came around Hermione and put her hands onto her shoulder – a feeling of familiarity went rushing through her. Past whispered into her ear: " _Remember_." The volume of the world turned up and unfroze. Hermione looked behind her to see that Past was no longer there, she went to face the scene before her only to find Past coming toward her without stopping – when the last step was taken she was engulfed like a ghost, with the body of her memory and that night came rushing into place.

" _You're just gonna love Charlie, 'Mione!" Ron said as they descended the hill towards Hagrid's hut. The fire was surrounded by men perched on logs around the pit. Laughter and blissful tunes were sung out by men who were obviously very drunk._ _A man stood silhouetted by the fire. His teeth gleamed against the light. He moved around the hearty and toward the crowd of them with his arms open wide._ _It was Hermione's turn to meet him. "Charlie Weasley." he said, smiling. When their hands touched, a warmth engulfed them._ Everything from their first meeting came together. It was as she was there - it was real and not just words coming from someone's mouth.

As Hermione began to go back to the castle, Past jumped out of her body and brought her back to the faux-present. "How was that?"

Hermione swallowed hard, "that was the beginning wasn't it? It was… it was.. that touch, it was the bond that I had been told about."

"Yes and you know what you didn't get to see?" Past asked.

"What's that?"

Past turned herself around and pointed to the man frozen in place staring up at her with his hands in his pockets. "He was already in love with you, without even knowing it yet."

Hermione shook her head, "show me more. Everything. I need to know everything."

So Past did just that. She showed Hermione the horrid feeling of unfaithfulness to the souls, the way Charlie looked at her when she wasn't looking. The taste of raspberry scones (which she hadn't had since that day at the Three Broomsticks) – She remembered the night he rescued her from the aftermath of being taken advantage of by Viktor Krum… she felt the friendship turned love in each of the letters written; the anger in some. She felt the tingle of his lips upon hers and the way he held her face. Dragons and snow and Charlie giving her the ring. She fought with rage, she cried, she laughed, she envied, she hated but most of all she loved fiercely. She remembered putting her the dragon scale ring inside her chest of letters, as her fingers were too swollen from being fractured at the Ministry of Magic when she fought against the Death Eaters. Past told Hermione she'd need to be prepared for what was at hand when they came upon the last memory of themselves being in love. Past offered to play the part, however, Hermione said no, even though she was afraid of what was to come as she had been told stories - she remembered the pain... The scars still laid perfectly pink across her skin. She wanted to feel everything to know exactly what had happened; to be there. She felt the whips across her back and the deep sorrow of every memory being erased. She remembered the way Charlie looked at her when she got struck by Helene and it would forever be burned into her retina's.

Past pulled them from the memory and they fell back to the start outside of Hogwarts. Hermione fell to her knees from dizziness, "wow. I – I don't know what to say. I remember it all. I feel everything. I am so confused. I feel sick. I… broke his heart. I didn't know him." she rambled. Her tongue spoke quicker than her head.

Past nodded. "He doesn't blame you, Hermione. He knows it's not your fault that you had forgotten him. You tried to love him again, you tried to remember with Nick – which by the way, he almost got through to me a couple of times – we just weren't strong enough to get you there. You were tired, and on edge. Shit happens. But you remember now and everything will come together the way its supposed to. However, before I release you, I must tell you: You have a decision to make, Hermione. You need to choose between Blaise and Charlie. I assure you, Charlie is where your heart and soul lies – you can even pull Soul into the mix and have a chat," Past smiled sadly. "But she's a bit beat up and probably wouldn't like too much company just now."

"Blaise is a part of you, too. But your heart isn't in it and your soul has been ripping at the seams because of this. Even though in the text books it says you're able to love another – your soul destructs itself over time and then it eventually deteriorates… that's why arranged marriages of the Pure Bloods were so convenient – because love didn't matter. Blood status – is what matters and that is why most are-"

"Evil." Hermione interrupted.

"Exactly, because all love is drained and their souls become detached."

"It makes perfect sense." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I want to go back. I need to talk to Blaise about the paperwork I had come across. I need to see Charlie..."she paused breathily. "It's been six years since we've been in each others presence and even with that being said, whose to say Charlie hasn't moved on? Or what if we don't feel the same? It's been so long since our souls have collided properly..."

Past nodded in understanding, "as I said before Hermione, all will fall into place the way it's supposed to. And as much as I'd love to revel in good memories, it's time to send you back. Fear not, your memories are safe." she touched Hermione on the shoulder and smiled.

Everything went black.


	38. Once You've Had a Taste of Perfection

_Fear not, your memories are safe… fear not, your memories are safe… fear not, your memories are safe… fear not, your memor –_

She inhaled a deep breath, she felt the comfort of her blanket wrapped up to her neck and the cool sheets beneath her fingertips. Stiffness pervaded her bones as if she had been sleeping a while. She fluttered her lids open to see she was in hers and Blaise's bedroom. Turning her neck, she found Blaise asleep in the chair beside her. He had a book opened and sprawled across his chest. His head was leaned back and his feet were crossed. Hermione smiled faintly at this for it was normalcy. Looking at him now though, she didn't feel the love she knew she had felt for Charlie – it was a tender love for Blaise, but nothing fierce – nothing vulnerable. She sat up slowly and reached for the small glass of water he had left out for her to wet her throat. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out for, but she was completely changed out of the blue jeans and jumper she had on before. Instead she was in her pyjama pants and top with tiny little clouds patterned all over. The tapping of the glass hitting the table stirred her husband awake. Once he saw she was sitting up, he woke completely and moved to her side. "Hello, love." he said. When he touched her, Hermione didn't feel the warmth she had been accustomed to in her dream … _memory?_ She wasn't sure what to call it – but with him, it felt like only a touch. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her thumb and allowed him to kiss her forehead.

"How long was I out for?" she asked throatily, taking another drink of water.

"Only twenty-four hours… Nick was here; he called for me through Patronus. He said that you were fine – He dug inside your mind before he left and I suppose you were in a place you needed to be." he explained, not really understanding the Mind Healer.

Hermione wondered if Nick actually seen what she had. She made a mental note to ask him later. She nodded in confirmation to Blaise but this didn't seem enough for him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He twiddled his thumbs - unsure if he wanted to know.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's a lot to, er, take in… and..." she licked her lips and dropped her head.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, cupping her chin to face him. "You know you can tell me anything."

Hermione nodded – her lips quivered. How was she to sit here and break her husband's heart? They had only been married for under a month and she had shared her life with him for five years… "A few months ago, do you remember when I had brought chinese take-away and we had a late dinner because you had been working a lot more than usual?"

He nodded, "yeah. It was a good night. Your fortune cookie said something about good things coming your way. Then we had a good go on my desk." he smirked.

Hermione swallowed with knitted brows and nodded. "Well after all that, you had gone to bed, I cleaned up a bit and I had spotted some of your paperwork from work… and I know that the things you do are not supposed to be known to the outside public until it is approved – but it had caught my eyes, because something about it reminded me about… _something_ … but I just wasn't sure what it was. So I just put it aside and didn't think much of it again."

"What was it?" Blaise asked. He wasn't mad – though a bit concerned. Even so that Hermione was his wife – certain information couldn't be passed between them.

"It was about a dragon."

He knew exactly what she was talking about and his face eased up. "Ah, yes. I know – um the… Regulus Dragon. Yeah, we had been informed that the Regulus was a lot like the basilisk and it would take to a master – though at the time there was only one, however there were three more found in Egypt, I believe… or somewhere close to there. So we had sent a Magizoologist to gather some samples at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, but it was told to us the dragon would only give scales."

"Right. And what did you find out about the scales?"

He raised his brows, "they hold a certain magic – but without the Master, we couldn't tell what that magic is." he shrugged. "why?"

"What if I told you that I know who the master is to the Regulus Dragon?"

"Well that's great – it'd be very important information. We could use it – test it… do you know?"

Hermione exhaled, "it's Charlie Weasley. He's the master. He was able to tame the dragon..."

Blaise was stunned at this revelation and especially at the use of her ex-lovers name. He knew of Charlie and Hermione, but also knew she hadn't remembered anything about them. "How did you find this out?"

"I remember – I've met the Regulus you speak of… I know how things were before...with me and Charlie..." Hermione held out her hand with the dragon scale ring. "I think the scales hold memories – but I can't be sure... So when Charlie had retrieved these scales, he had them made into a ring."

Blaise was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do – "where did you find that ring if you didn't remember anything about him?" Hermione could tell it was hard for him process. Was he implying that she had been lying this whole time? ... she reeled herself back in before she got upset.

"You know how mum and dad visited for Christmas? They had brought those boxes." he nodded. "Inside of one of the boxes was a lot of my Hogwarts memorabilia… You know – old notebooks, essays I had made great scores on… and then I came across a chest that I didn't think I knew where it came from. But it turns out, I had gotten when Charlie and I were together. I wasn't even sure how to open it. Then thats when I realised that it was from my lost years… so I gave it a go and said the password. It opened." she licked her lips – Blaise's eyes were steady-staring at the floor of their bedroom. "There were hundreds of letters and so much more, photographs… dried flowers. It was mine and Charlie's relationship that I could see. I called Nick to ask him what to do – and he asked me if I wanted to remember." She reached out touched Blaise – but he didn't move. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was – I _am_ happy here with you. I didn't know if I would want to know that part of me. However, I have been chasing dreams that I could not remember for the life of me – and I knew I needed to know."

Blaise stood, he took his tie off and threw it to the bed. He unbuttoned the top few buttons and paced the room. "So do you want to go back to him? Charlie?"

It was Hermione's turn to stare at the floor. "I don't know. I don't know what I want. But Blaise…" she stood; her legs a bit like spaghetti. He wouldn't look at her. She reached around his neck, "I love you and you make me so happy. You're a great husband and a great friend, but I think I need some time to myself. I think I need to figure some things out."

"I don't want you to feel forced into loving me, Hermione. I don't want you to resent me."

She nodded – trying to hold back her tears. "I wouldn't resent you, Blaise. I'd stay with you because I love you. But you must understand, I was torn away from Charlie unknowingly. And as much as I love you, if…" she drew in her bottom lip, "that hadn't happened between he and I… we would still be together. When you touch me, do you ever feel a warmth in your fingers or in your bones?"

Blaise shook his head, "no. I mean, I feel a love for you. You're my best friend – you make me happy – I, I am in love with you. If that's what you're asking..."

Hermione touched his cheek, "do you feel anything right now? Do you feel a warmth, an energy … anything rushing inside of you at the sight of me? By my touch?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, love." he said apologetically.

"I love you, Blaise, I do. I need some time, all right?" she watched his Adam's Apple bob when he swallowed.

"Will you come back to me? To be my wife? Or will…" he teared up, "are we over? Are we divorcing?"

"I don't know." she shook her head and cried. "I don't know."


	39. Bag, Map, and Snow

**Chapter Six: Bag, Map, and Snow**

 _One Week Later..._

They slept in separate rooms though Hermione told him she wanted him with her. He felt uncomfortable and intruding towards his wife. She promised him that he wasn't but he didn't believe it. They were are the verge of argument with every turn, so finally Blaise left the flat after a long conversation of what could be and how things should be… and why things were the way they were… Most didn't make sense and anger was sure to ensue. He gave Hermione a goodbye kiss and told her he'd be there when she was ready to come home – _if_ she wanted to come home. She couldn't answer him but smiled and said okay. So she packed her bags and here she was.

Everything about her felt different. Her whole life was basically a lie and it made her quite upset. She was even madder at the fact that Charlie gave up so easily so long ago! She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was straight and laid over her shoulders all perfect-like. "Why did I ever want it like this?" she scrunched her nose. She took a pair of scissors and cut it right above her shoulders and just below her chin. She wet it and let the natural curl take its place. She looked inside her make-up box and found a bunch of shades of red lipstick – and she couldn't fathom putting them on. Opening her closet door, she was unimpressed with herself. Why had she been so okay all this time with Pencil-skirts and high heels? Since remembering everything about she and Charlie, it was like other parts of her weaseled their ways back in. Hermione slipped her wedding band onto a chain and placed it around her neck.

It was time to face what was right ahead of her and she knew she needed to start in one place and one place only - Mrs. Weasley. Using the Floo, she was right inside the den of the Weasley's home. She was still unused to the open space of the place they lived in now; but it was nice and well deserved. Molly came rushing into the kitchen when she heard the bell of the fireplace ring. A smile plastered over her lips, "Hermione, dear! Look at you, you look well – and you've cut your hair! How are you? Come in, come in!" Though the home was a different one, it still smelled the same of herbs, baked goods, and freshly mown grass. "I'm great, how are you?" she answered politely.

"Getting older." she smiled, "You've a bag. Are you staying a while?" her eyes observed Hermione with concern.

"No. Actually, I am headed on a trip and I wanted to stop by here and ask you what you thought of it." Molly offered Hermione a seat and a cup of tea. "Sure, tell me." she sat down alongside the younger witch.

"I am going to visit Charlie."

Molly about dropped her tea when she heard this. "I beg your pardon? Charlie… why on earth would you do that? Does Blaise know?"

"Blaise knows." she said. She wasn't really sure how to tell Molly that she remembered everything – but she wanted to scream it. She knew that the break-up between she and Charlie really hit hard with the entirety of The Weasley Clan. But she knew she needed to say something or else Molly would think something was wrong – and once Molly began to worry about something there was really no putting a stop to it. "I… remember everything between Charlie and I."

Molly gasped, bringing her hands over her mouth in shock. Tears instantly filled over waterline. "You do? Oh my – how? What happened?"

Hermione held out her hand, "this. It made me remember. I don't really want to get into all of that just now. I just wanted to ask if you think it was a good idea. Because if you do, I'd like to go on now."

Molly rubbed her lips together, nodding. "Since everything that happened between the two of you – Charlie had been in a very bad place. He almost died, Hermione. We had to bring him home and he stayed here for a while. He decided only recently he'd go back to The Reserve. I'd say that it'd be a grand idea if you went – but only if you mean to stay. You have a whole life from Charlie now. And he has a whole life aside from you." Hermione knew that Molly would be supportive but with resilience. She couldn't blame the woman for she was only trying to protect her son and herself.

"I told Blaise that I needed to see where things lie for Charlie and I. I think that this could be either a closing or an opening for us. But I need your blessing, Molly. I won't go if you ask me not to. I _need_ you to tell me to go, or else I won't. I fought with myself before coming here."

Molly took Hermione's hands and gently caressed her thumbs over her wrists. "I want you to go. I want you to make things right with Charlie. I don't want to see either of you hurt, dear. Granted, he did it himself for walking away." - "damn him!" Hermione sniffled – Molly laughed. "Yes, he shouldn't have walked away – he could've tried to wait it out but he was scared, dear. When he seen the pain that was caused, he broke into a million pieces. He broke." she sniffled.

Hermione was crying now, too. She tried to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand, but every swiped one, another fell. "I know. I know – so please. Let me, let me go to him."

"Okay." Molly wiped Hermione's tears with her thumb, "Go – say goodbye if you need to. I know you love Blaise, but your heart remains with Charlie, even over the years when you'd visit and see a photograph - though you didn't remember him, your eyes lit up." she whispered. "Go on."

"Thank you Molly." Hermione stepped outside, the sun was starting to set and the sky was a pretty pink and orange over the snow covered fields. She smiled and breathed in the scent around her for she was going to find the one she'd been dreaming about all this time.

 **…**

Charlie awoke with a nasty chill. He had been asleep for a while but he had left the window open in his tent by accident. He had only meant to lay down for an hour or two, which turned into six. He rubbed his eyes – he had an unsteady feeling something was coming, but he wasn't sure what. It made him fidgetty. He walked around his tent for a bit then decided he'd run to the chow hall for something to eat in hopes that it'd help him calm down. As he headed over, the sound of the snow crunched beneath his feet. Being back still felt as good as his first day. He liked seeing other tamers outside their tents with fires going and hearing the sounds of the dragons communicating with one another. He was in his element. After a quick bite and an extra refill of Hot Chocolate, he headed back. Almost there he heard a woman - _"Could you point me in the direction to Charlie Weasley?"_ he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice – was he imagining it? His heart plummeted into the air and his hands began to shake. He turned around to see if his ears betrayed him.

It was here, standing in the snow yards away. She had a bag in one hand and a map in the other. He turned back around and headed for his tent as fast as his steel-toe boots could take him. _Why is she here?_ He hurried as fast as he could to get inside. _Why? Why? WHY!_ He set his drink down and stopped. Taking a deep breath – he decided that perhaps he was hallucinating – that had to be it. Hermione was happily married and… _thump thump thump…_

"Oi Charlie! You in there mate? You've a visitor – what's your name, Lass?" the man asked gruffly.

"Her – Hermione…" he heard her say. He took a deep breath and shook out his hands.

"Hermione, she says!"

"Yeah, yep, coming." Charlie gritted his jaw and counted to three before opening the door. She was standing there with her arms crossed and teeth chattering. Her nose was red, obviously freezing – but she smiled. "Hi Charlie."


	40. Documents and Betrayal

"What – _what_ are you doing here?" he couldn't stop looking at her. It was like the cold air entering his room turned to a heatwave. He could feel the sweat bead on his back and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Well right now I'm f-freezing. M-might I come in?"

He realized he was forcing her in the cold and he hadn't meant to be. "Oh, yes. Yeah, come in. Thanks Ascher, for bringing her." Charlie said to Hermione's escort.

Hermione set her things down and turned to him and said once more. "Hi."

He took her in, looking her up and down. He was really unsure of how to handle the situation. "Hi... H-how the hell are you?"

Hermione didn't smile, she licked her lips and said: "why did you leave?"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" he asked. He walked backwards toward his bed to sit down - he was afraid if he stood nay longer he'd faint.

She crossed her arms - the way she always had. He couldn't help but smirk at that. "Exactly what I'm saying, why did you leave?" she said once more.

He rubbed his hands down his face – this was not a conversation he was expecting to have anytime soon - or at all. He shook his head and shrugged weakly, "I... I was - _afraid_. I caused that pain on you. On myself for not ending things properly with Helene and she was clearly out for blood. I wanted to try to help you remember but I just figured it was no use. You as a person, you would've tried to love me for you would feel obligated to. I didn't want that. I wanted what we _had_ – what we had was real and it was fierce and rare. And if you felt forced into it - it'd have been only a show..." Hermione wanted to smile at the rolling of his r's but knew she had to stand her ground til she could get all the information from him that she needed.

"You didn't cause the pain for me, Charlie. That was done by a psychotic – literally psychotic, mad woman. She has multiple accounts of stalker tendencies on her record and she is locked away inside of St. Mungo's and she wont be getting out."

"You kept an eye on her, eh?" Charlie smirked crookedly.

"Of course. I _keep_ an eye on her – she was my attacker. I need to know her every move - so if she somehow gets released or sneaks out, I don't know – I'm speaking hypothetically here, I'd know."

"Is that the whole reason you came out this way, Hermione? Just to ask to why I left?" he asked sadly.

"No. I wanted to see how you were as well." she answered quietly.

"I'm okay. I've been better, that's always the case nowadays. When you lost your memories of us, I… and when you got hit… I wished I could have taken that pain away from you. I would have gladly suffered a thousand lashes across my back for you."

Hermione walked over to where he was sitting and settled onto her knees. She studied his face and felt herself dive right inside those pools of blue eyes. She could very well tell he was still in love with her - His eyes were so young and so telling, but around them had worry lines etched and black clouds suffered beneath them. Still he was beautiful. "I know you would have."

He scoffed, "if only, right? If only you knew the things I would and still would do for you..."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Charlie. I _know."_

Once the realisation came, his face fell in utter shock. "You – _what_!? You know? You r-remember?"

She nodded, "I remember. Everything." she smiled. He smiled – and she knew that if she wanted to walk away and let the past stay in the past – she wouldn't be able to. His eyes crinkled with happiness and all the worry faded away.

Charlie leaned down onto his knees and took her face into his hands, "everything?"

"Everything." they stared into each others eyes and tears fell down their faces. They held onto one another for what it felt like a lifetime. He leaned back and wiped her tears – she wiped his. They smiled and laughed at the fact that they were crying. Hermione wiped her nose and Charlie pulled a handkerchief from his pants. "I'm... I am so happy to have you back." he pressed his forehead against hers, "me too."she said. He was hesitant to kiss her, but she leaned forward first and lightly pressed her lips against his. It ignited the fire that burned deep within both of their bellies. She pulled away before it went further. "I don't want to lose this again. I want to be with you more than anything in this world. I remember it all and I love you – but I am married to Blaise and…I love him too."

Charlie nodded against her head, he understood. "I know. I know you have a whole life that you've built. You can't just give it up now that you remember. Although I wish you could."

Hermione nodded, "right. But, Charlie, I _do_ remember and I have all these feelings that have come out of nowhere and it's like it was just this morning we were together last. My last memory of us was watching a movie we had ordered from Blockbuster until Rowan turned into Helene – how am I supposed to just act like that was six years ago when it feels like it was last week?"

He shrugged weakly. "I really have no answer for you, Mi. This is new to me, too."

She caressed his cheek with her thumb softly, never taking her eyes from his. "I have to ask you though… do you still feel the same about me?"

Reluctantly he pulled away and sat down on the floor. He hung an arm over his knee, his free hand ran over his face, wearily. "To be perfectly fair with you, Mi, no. I don't. I'll be honest and it pains me to say so."

She felt like she had just had the wind knocked out of her. "Oh." She wanted to stand - but she knew she was too weak to do so. She felt like she would be sick.

He smirked crookedly, "its not like that. Of course I still love you and think about you daily – but it's been six years Hermione. If something was to come up of this, we'd have so much more to learn about each other. Sure you remember us as we were then and that's great – we just aren't the same people anymore. You have this whole life and a job and you're married to a man that you love. You might not like the clothes you wear now or the way you wear your hair, but it's who you've built of yourself over the years."

"Yes, but that isn't me. Since I have found out, I _have_ changed my hair – it's like when I was attacked it turned me into a completely different person, bringing out a side of me that I had never known and I liked it – but the rational Hermione part of me is back and I'm wondering why I was ever okay with those things." she shook her head, "I don't know if this makes sense… it does in my head."

Charlie chuckled, "it does make sense. But those things made you happy for who you were. Don't regret that. Don't regret your love for Blaise – don't regret your hair and your makeup and the way you feel in the morning when you wake up, because that is you now. You'll just have to let the past Hermione come back in slowly. Don't overwhelm yourself, love."

She so badly wanted to kiss him again, but held off for knowing it'd be a bad idea. "You're right. You're brilliant, Charlie. You say you've changed – but your heart hasn't." she looked down to her hands. "I wish that so much time hasn't been lost."

He nodded, "I feel the same. But we both know that we can't jump back in to it. I hope you don't mistake that into thinking that I don't want to, because damn it, I do. However, I think it'd be smart for you to figure everything about you that you need to. That goes for the way you feel about Blaise, the way you feel about me. And at the end of the day, or however long it takes you, I'll be here waiting for you. I won't go anywhere… I'm willing to learn about you again. About us."

She snorted, "funny. Blaise said he'd wait on me too." she fell back and covered her eyes with her arm. "I don't know what to bloody do. I want all the answers."

"I want them all as well." he stared at her. Her body had changed. He hadn't seen her in so long, aside from in pictures. She had gained muscle weight – her breasts clung to her jumper. Her hat had fallen off and her hair fell out. He noticed: "you cut your hair."

"What?" she said, sitting up. "Oh, yes. I did it this morning. It was terrible. It was so straight and ugly." she laughed.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. But I like this – it's a good look on you."

She blushed, "thank you. Your hair is still a mess." she reached over and ruffled his curls. "I'm surprised Molly didn't sneak in and chop your locks off when you were sleeping."

"Ha! Don't think she didn't try! That mad woman." Through the night they laughed and shared stories with one another. He told her of his travels and she told him of hers. He asked about Blaise and how that whole thing had happened – though she was shy to tell him, she did. He told her of how he tried to love again, but that no one was comparable to her and that he was afraid they'd all turn out like Helene since he was just so irresistible. Hermione laughed and slapped his arm at that one. The late hours turned into dawn and they were still wide awake. He asked if she wanted to grab breakfast with him and they did. It was like old times and it felt right. It felt like no time had been lost.

 **...**

Back at the tent, Charlie sat on his bed and looked over at the woman putting away her clothes from the night before. "Hermione, I never asked… I was too taken by the fact that you are here…"

She zipped her bag shut and sat down beside him, "what is it?"

"How did you get your memories back?"

"Oh. Wow… I can't believe we even skipped over that whole part." She told him how she had come across the chest of letters then showed him the ring he had given her so long ago. He was very interested in her telling of Regulus and wondered if that were true. So they gathered their warm clothes and set off for The Regulus Alcove. Once there, Delilah greeted Charlie and Hermione. He wasn't sure how to test the theory of him being her Master since she was a different breed of Dragon. "You said they carry memories?"

"Well, I can't be sure. But, I think so. It's like when Tom Riddle was the Master of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. He trained it, fed it, took care of it – and over the years it gathers the love for its Master, creating a bond. I am aware it gave scales to the Wand Maker as you explained before but – what if those scales that get placed into wands give the keeper it's ability of owning and mastering that wand – like it is with phoenix feathers and heart strings… I mean, I don't know. I have no idea what goes on in Wandlore, but perhaps it has something to do with that?"

Charlie nodded, "yes but that still doesn't explain the memories or the mastery." he rubbed his chin in thought. "You said you found out about The Regulus through Blaise's work?"

"Yes, he had documentation of it in his home office. You seem upset… Why?"

"It concerns me that they've taken such an interest in the The Regulus breed… Whenever the Ministry gets involved with our line of work, it usually means that something bad is going to happen."

"What? Blaise wouldn't let harm come to those dragons, I assure you." Hermione said almost convincingly. Too be honest with even herself, she wasn't sure if she believed it.

"I hate to say this, Hermione. But, Unspeakables are Unspeakable for a reason. Even though Blaise told you – he can't tell you everything. Something more is going to happen… We have different breeds of Dragons coming in all the time – and they've only taken an interest in one other and that was way before I worked here."

"What one was that?" Hermione asked.

"Ukrainian Iron Belly. There are not so many left since they were brought into captivity. If we come across one, we leave it be. We're supposed to document all dragons that we bring in to the Reserve… but that one in particular we don't."

"Ukrainian… Is that the one that was guarding inside Gringotts?" Hermione looked up perturbed. "That poor animal was locked up, chained and blind as far as I could tell. He was bleeding and..."

"Yes, that was one of them. When he escaped Gringotts, we had a team to capture him to nurse him back to health. He died within a week – he was malnourished, lost all his colouring… We can't let the ministry get a hold of the Regulus. If they do… it could be really bad." Charlie explained.

"Well, who can you talk to about this?"

"Newt Scamander. I think he knows something has been going on at the Ministry but now that we have proof – then we can show him and perhaps put a stop to them doing whatever it is they have planned."

"Are you asking me to steal documents from my husband?" Hermione asked.

"When and if the time comes, then yes, I am." Charlie said truthfully. "But, if you can't, I will understand. I can't force you to do anything that you don't want to do. It's risky… and -"

"I'd be betraying him. I don't know… it is something I'd seriously have to think about. Surely there is another way."

"We can talk to Newt, but – I feel that this might be the only way."


	41. Mr Scamander

**A/N** : DRAMFAN – So- I had actually went back to edit out the shock that had actually come from Skye to Charlie, so instead, I went with the fact that he was seeing that there was something there however it just wasn't clear as to what it was… it didn't happen to Ron because, Hermione didn't expect him to kiss her – which is why Charlie felt it, but it was unclear as to why he didn't go through agonising pain, because the kiss was unwanted.(sort of like what happened when the whole thing went down with Viktor) I believe that Charlie went through pain at first when he felt Hermione kissing on someone else and had relations with Blaise, however the bond was so severed that it wasn't as bad as it would have been if the bond was noticed on both sides. I hope that clears it up a bit. I still have A LOT of editing to do! But I hope its not too confusing! Xo Blue

 **...**

 **Chapter Eight: Mr. Scamander**

The events from the past ten hours was finally hitting the both of them. Hermione yawned and looked over to the small cot in the corner of the tent. Charlie followed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can call for another cot, or if you're comfortable with me transfiguring this one into a bigger bed, I will."

Hermione glanced at him, "I don't mind sharing a bed, Charlie. It's not like we haven't done it before."

He smiled - thinking of the many other things they've done in a bed. "Well, I wasn't sure." he pulled out his wand and transfigured the cot into a lovely queen size – the sheets and blankets stretched across; nothing ever looked more inviting. Hermione slipped on a pair of leggings and stripped off her jumper, revealing a white camisole. Discarding her socks, she climbed into the blankets; the soft coldness clung to her warm skin. She was just about to close her eyes when she realised that Charlie wasn't laying down beside her. "Are you not tired?"

He stood, looking down at her. "I am really tired, but it's just strange, getting into bed with you. After all this time..."

The woman scoffed, "well I won't bite." she patted the bedside, "come on then." He slipped out of his jeans and removed his jumper as well. At first, he felt he should lay on top of the covers, but realised he wouldn't sleep too well. He covered himself – he felt the pull resonating between he and Hermione. She let out a satisfied sigh and he knew all too well that she was asleep. She was turned away from him, but he watched the rise and fall of her breathing. The day light came through the window, just as he was about to throw a shade with his wand, he noticed the pink and white scarring displayed over her back. He seethed through his teeth, but knew it was no use to continue to be mad about it. It happened and there was nothing he could do about it. He cast the blinds down and laid staring at the shadow next to him, listening to the soft inhales and exhales. He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to, but the pull between them was sign enough that it'd be okay. Scooting closer to the woman, he tucked his arm around her waist, hooking his hand beneath her ribs to pull her into his frame. His pelvis spooned into her backside. She let out another muffled sigh. For the first time in a long time, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **...**

Hermione awoke, nestled with her nose into his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her body and their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. She felt his steady heartbeat against her cheek. At first, she wondered if everything was a dream, but then a quick inhale changed that thought quickly. The man she was cuddling with was in fact not her husband, but Charlie. She wanted to scoot away, but also didn't want to wake him. He seemed to have noticed her wakefulness and slowly stirred. They were still shadowed beneath the darkness. "Hey." he said with a shallow breath.

"hi." she mumbled.

He removed his arms from her and sighed, "I'm sorry."

She got back to her side of the bed, regretfully into cold sheets. "It's okay."

He scratched his neck and stretched out his legs. "Did you sleep all right?"

She really hadn't realised it until then, but she did actually sleep wonderfully. "I did."

"Good. Look, I'll…" he yawned – forcing her to yawn. "I'll go and let Alec know in the morning that I'll need the day off so we can go to see Newt."

Hermione nodded, "you're sure you want me to come with?"

"Yeah, he'd want to hear it from you. Not that he wouldn't believe me, it's just he'd want it from first person."

"I understand."

"Good." he put his hands behind his head, "If you want to shower or anything, you're more than welcome to."

Hermione laughed, "are you telling me I smell bad, Charlie?"

"Ha! No! You smell great, but I just imagined you'd want to shower. I'm sorry our sleep schedules have been thrown off. But we will just have to force ourselves to be awake tomorrow."

"Or we could just go back to sleep." she said, stretching her own limbs.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not that I am tired, but I really don't want to be up just now."

"Then, lets stay in bed." he said back.

She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Charlie, I… don't mind that we, that we held onto one another in our sleep. I only was surprised." she started.

He didn't say anything for a while, but he reached out his hand to touch her stomach. "I had forgotten what you felt like. It's my fault."

She placed her own hand atop of his, "and I haven't forgotten your touch. Ironic isn't it?"

He exhaled a long breath, "I wish we could be back to the way things were, but for now – "

"I know." she said quietly. He went to move his hand away, but she instead tugged it back. "don't leave me, Charlie."

"I will never leave you again, Hermione." he whispered. She curled up beside him, allowing him to put his arms back around her. They both fell back to sleep until the sun shown through the blinds once more.

 **...**

After approval from Alec, Charlie and Hermione set off to meet Newt Scamander.

They arrived at the Magizoologist's office. Newt, being the age he was, moved around the place with such ease. He barely even looked to be one hundred and five. Hermione had never met him, but had always heard such wonderful things about he and his wife, Tina. Tina actually had greeted Hermione and Charlie with a pot of tea and told them to sit and enjoy the fresh cucumber butties. She was happy to see Charlie – as he had worked with them for some time. When Newt was finally finished doing whatever he was doing he sat down before his guests. "Charlie, how goes it?" he smiled. "Whose this?" he looked to Hermione.

Hermione blushed, though the man was old, he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. "I am Hermione Zabini, sir. Formally Granger." she said and held out her hand to shake his. She wasn't sure why she had said her maiden name, but she guessed it was a part of her that _wanted_ him to know who she was.

He widened his eyes with surprise, "are you really? My, I have heard many wonderful, wonderful things about you! Teeny, did you know this was Hermione Granger?"

She smiled, "No, I hadn't realised. What a pleasure." the older woman sat alongside them. "One third of the Golden Trio."

Hermione smiled, satisfied.

"So what is it we can do for you today?" Newt asked, looking between Charlie and Hermione.

Charlie scooted to the edge of his seat, setting his cup of tea down to the desk before him. "I am afraid I have distressing news. I know that you have had an inkling that the Ministry has had some plans for the magical creatures. However, Hermione has come across some information that I believe would be useful – perhaps with it, you can put a stop to it."

Newt looked over to Hermione interested, "what do you have, dear?"

"Well at the moment, I have nothing but my word. My husband, he…" she side-glanced to Charlie. He nodded for her to go on. "My husband is an Unspeakable at the M.O.M. he had brought some documents home a while ago and at the time, I unfortunately hadn't an idea of what was going on… but it was on The Regulus Dragon breed."

Newt sat back into his chair, "do you have access to such documentation right now?"

Hermione shook her head, "no sir, I do not. I'm sure my husband had put it away because I had brought it to his attention. I had only skimmed over the pages because I was cleaning up. However, recently, I realised that there was much more to it." she said.

He lavished his chin, contemplating.

"I can try. I mean, try to get the documents, however, it would be quite hard. You see, my husband and I are on sort of a…"

Newt nodded in understanding, "do not fear. If you can't get the information, that is all right. I now have a leeway into knowing that my introspection was right."

Hermione nodded apologetically. "Sir, I know how much Magical Creatures and their rights mean to you. That is something that means a lot to me as well."

He smiled at her. "Do not put yourself in a predicament that you cannot explain. I have been there time and time again. Haven't I, Teeny?" he smiled at his wife.

"Oh, more times than you can imagine." she winked.


	42. Ceramic

**Chapter Nine: Ceramic**

"I should probably get back to my place, especially if I am going to get these documents." Hermione said. They were back at the Reserve after a full day at Mr and Mrs Scamander's home office. The elder wizard assured her that she didn't _need_ to get the paperwork, but Hermione let the guilt override her and she decided she'd do her best to obtain anything she could to help the situation. What really bothered her though was why had her husband been so keen to working on such a project knowing that Hermione worked in the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry of Magic. It really did hit her in some sort of way that she just couldn't place her finger upon. She wanted to ignore Charlie's comment about Blaise's being of an Unspeakable – but he was right… Unspeakable's do unspeakable things. That worried her. She was quiet as she packed her belongings back into her bag. She knew it had to be more than the thought of confrontation with her husband if that was to happen… but she had an aching feeling filling up inside of her at the thought of leaving Charlie. Though, she knew it wasn't for good this time. _Even_ if things weren't to work out between them, she wanted to have a friendship with the man. But all of that was the least of her worries just now – what she needed to do was help figure out the dragon situation.

"Do you want me to come with you for back up?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She sniggered and rolled her eyes. "No, I think that I can handle my husband."

He held up his hands, "okay – I got it. You never know how someone is going to react when you're interfering with their work though."

He did have a point, but she was sure that Blaise would be understanding – hell he might he even be willing to help with the situation. All that would be known soon – she only hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her. "I know, Charlie. But the thing is – he would be on the defense once you came into the picture. I don't want him to think…"she bit in her lip. "I really think it'd be best that I go alone. Okay?"

"I understand." He really did, but he'd be foolish to pretend that he wasn't afraid of losing out on her again. Just having her in his life the past forty-eight hours made everything seem so worth while.

"Well, I'll let Alec know what's going on, that way I can get away when I need to."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll owl you." She put the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"And, if I don't hear from you?" he asked.

Hermione turned to face him. "You will." Charlie moved toward her and pulled her into a hug. The warmth he had gotten used to so long ago invaded his senses and his only hope was that perhaps it was felt by her too. She brushed her lips over his cheek. It was almost as if she was reading his mind, she smiled letting him know that she felt it. He walked with her to the gate. They didn't say anything as she waved to him and left before he could even think to stop her.

 **…**

She stood before hers and Blaise's front door. She was sure he wasn't home – he was always at work these days. She pulled a key from beneath the potted plant as well as brandished her wand over the doorknob to release the security wards of her home. She opened the door. It was warm and smelled nice – a smell she had come so accustomed to over the years. She set her bags down on the kitchen floor and looked around. The sink was full of dishes and an open pizza box was strewn over the counter. She scoffed. She had literally been gone for two days and he was living as if he she was gone for months. Taking her wand, she set a cleaning charm onto the place and the scrub brush began to bubble and clean the plates. " _Blaise_?" she called just to be sure. No one answered back. She walked to his office, the door was opened and empty glasses were sitting on both sides of the desk – he must've had company. She peeked over her shoulder then entered. The last time she had seen the documents, they were thrown about before she placed them into a folder and into one of his drawers. But surely since then, he's taken them back to work or even moved them. Opening the drawer she had placed them in that night, there were at least thirty more folders than before. She began to file through, each was labeled with different mishaps that have happened in the magickal community(ies). As she continued, a name caught her attention. She stopped abruptly, thinking that she was just seeing things, but she flipped back and pulled the file from its place. **Hermione Zabini Neé Granger**

Her heart pummeled from her chest and adrenaline sparked at her fingertips. Why had he have a file on her – his _wife -_ hidden away inside of his drawer? What could be so special about her to be placed in an Unspeakable case? She set it on the desk and reached back inside to find the Regulus file. Luckily it was at the very back – for just a moment she hesitated on taking it, but her eyes landed on the folder with her name on it. "Screw it!" she grabbed it as well. Racing back to her bags in the kitchen, she placed and zipped them away right when the front door's latch unlocked. She stood up and raced to the fridge to grab a drink when the door opened completely. Blaise stood with his wand at the ready until his eyes landed on his wife.

"Hermione?" He said, dropping his wand to his side. Relief fell over him. "What are you doing here?"

She tried her hardest not to look at her bag - "Expecting someone else?" she asked cautiously.

He shook his head.

"I came to grab a few things I had forgotten. I'm not back… yet." she pressed her back against the counter. He walked over to her and placed his hands onto her shoulder. "Have you seen _him_ yet?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Yes." she answered – failing to look him in the eyes. She knew if she did, she'd give away that she knew something was going on.

"And? Are you going back to him?"

She didn't want to lie – because she _was_ going to go back to him – so she could figure out why she had a file on her and she wanted to help with the Dragon case. "No. I think I am going to stay in the city for a while."

He nodded, "where? I could meet you for lunch or dinner..."

"Blaise, you hardly have time for me now – why would you then?" she said before she could stop herself. She felt his hands tighten on her arms, but he moved away.

"You won't even look at me, Hermione." He pressed his own back to the counter opposite of her. She wouldn't – he was right. There was so much anger building up inside of her. She knew that it'd be better to just ask why he had secret information on her – but she also knew it would burn a whole new match on why she was inside of his desk drawers in the first place. So she bit her tongue and looked up at him. She could see the anger, the hurt, maybe a little resentment but most of all – she swore she could see sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." she said quietly.

He shrugged weakly. "It's… fine. Do you need any money?" he asked.

"No. I've plenty. Thank you." She stood from the counter, "A simple cleaning charm should suffice. You've left a pile of dishes and I've not even been gone for a week. You're ridiculous, Blaise Zabini." she forged a smile.

"Yeah, well… you won't allow me a house elf and you're not here. I figured the bachelor life was the way of it for now." he replied sadly. "Do you even want to be with me anymore?"

"Blaise, I've barely the time to think let alone know what I want right now. I love you, you know I do. But I have a lot of shit I have to take care of. I wish I could answer you – I wish I could give you a solid answer, but how is it fair for me to say yes when I don't even know?"

"It's not. I just wanted some bloody hope, woman! You're gutting me, here!" he raised his voice. But it was different from their regular arguments – his anger boiled and she could feel it resonate from him.

"I am sorry! I don't know what you want me to do?"

"Forget about the fucking past! The past is meant to be in the past for a reason, Hermione! You have had six goddamn years to choose to be with _him! SIX!_ But you chose to be with me!"

"Are you serious?" she hiccoughed. "I didn't even _know_ him – I wasn't able to _know_ him! Wanna know why? Because my mind was stolen from me. I was in a relationship with him! I _loved_ him Blaise. I was so _so_ in love with him – you can't just ask me to forget about it now that I remember it. Because, now that I know, it's like he and I were never even apart. So you can't blame this on me! You can't say that I have had six years to choose, because I didn't! I fell in love with you. I chose to be with you, you're absolutely right.

But, you need to step back and put your feet into my shoes – because if you had any idea of what I am going through right now, you'd not question it. But you don't know! Because I am _not_ your soul mate! I am _not_ bonded to you in the way I am bonded to Charlie." She slammed her hand down to the counter, "You don't get to say these horrible things. Because I am trying here. I am trying to see where my feelings lie."

"Well you've made it pretty fucking clear, Hermione."

"W- _what_?" she choked.

"You said that you're not my soul mate. You said that you're not bonded to me the way you are to Charlie. So how am I supposed to take that? Because it sounds to me that you're decision is already made." he said it so calmly and quietly that it sent a shiver through her bones.

" _Blaise_..."

"Hermione, I think that you... need to go." he said in the same monotonous tone.

The guilt inside of her sat at the back of her throat as she reached down for her bag full of stolen documents and clothes. She didn't bother looking back though she wanted to. She shut the door behind her, but as she did, she heard a crashing of ceramic being thrown to the floor.


	43. A Bit of Everything

**Chapter Ten: A Bit of Everything**

 _Just breathe… Just breathe._ She made her way back to the Dragon Reserve. She stood outside the gates, sure she would break at the knees if she didn't get to Charlie in time– she was back a lot sooner than she expected to be. She had told Charlie she'd owl him with any information, but things definitely didn't go according to plan. She was sure her marriage to Blaise was over and it hurt like hell. Just because she wasn't in tune with him as she was with Charlie – she still formed a bond with Blaise – it was a friendship – a happiness that she had grown to love over the course. _Just breathe._ She walked slowly to the gate, giving her name as she had before and the guards allowed her through. She made her way to Charlie's tent easily enough. She knocked and luckily, he had just gotten back from morning duty in Fireball Cove. "Mi? I thought..." _you were going to be owling me…._ Instead she threw herself into his arms and cried, relieving herself from the heavy treks of her feet.

He pulled her inside and settled down on the bed with her. "What's going on?" he rubbed comforting circles over her back.

"I don't even kn-know! He… he told me to leave."

He held her closer, but didn't say anything. What were you supposed to say to the woman you love when she was tore up over someone that she loves? That was the million galleon question. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

She pulled her head from his shoulder and swatted her hair aside. "It's fine." she rubbed beneath her eyes. "This isn't like me. I know. I've just had so much thrown onto me these past couple of days and it is so overwhelming. I don't even know how I am supposed to feel!"

"No one is judging you, Mi. You can cry – it's okay to cry. I've cried more than a toddler in these past six years. It happens. You're allowed to feel things. You're allowed to be sad."

She shook her head. "I just don't understand why he doesn't take the time to understand me."

"Because he doesn't know what its like to have something…. _someone_ ripped away." Charlie tried.

"But he does – he is going through it right now, isn't he? I'm being ripped away from him." The tears curled over her bottom lashes. "And I'm okay with that. I shouldn't be okay with that." she rubbed the sleeve of her jumper over her nose. "I came across something else while I was there."

Charlie had nearly forgotten the docs. "Oh? Were you able to find the Dragon one?"

Hermione nodded, "yes. it's there in my bag." she tilted her head toward the discarded rucksack on the floor.

"Well what else was there?"

"He had a file on me."

"What?" this took a broader turn than he expected.

"Yes. I don't know what it says, or what it contains… I seen it and I took it. I don't know what… _why_." Hermione felt that sick feeling rise up inside of her again. _How dare he?_

Charlie raised his brows. "Do you want me to…?"

"No. I'll open it later." she rose from the bed. She unzipped her bag and pulled the two folders from it. Taking the Dragon one, she handed it over to Charlie and placed the one about her back inside. Charlie opened the folder and found the familiar picture of Delilah and of _him_ \- he held it up for Hermione to see, "did you give this to him?"

She shook her head, "no. He must've found my box..." she answered weakly. It was the picture that Charlie had sent to her all those years ago when the Regulus had been introduced to the Reserve.

" _Interesting_ …" he flipped through the pages. The information wasn't much different from what the Reservist had knew of the Delilah. Poisonous venom, only gives scales … but at the bottom of the last page there was fresh writing: _Charlie Weasley Master of Reg #1 – Scales hold memories?_

"Mi, did you tell Blaise about the memory theory?"

Hermione's head had hurt so badly that she barely heard him. "What?"

"The memory theory, did you mention it to Blaise?"

"I might have. I don't really remember. Why?"

"Hermione, can I see your file please?"

She really didn't want to deal with _that_ just then, but if Charlie was worried, then she supposed it was probably for a reason. "Sure..." she took it from her bag and handed it to him. He gave her a look saying _'I_ _got your back'_ and opened the bindings. There were copies of hers and Charlie's letters and pictures even a sketch of Hermione's scale ring. Beside it was a scribble: _Memories in the scales?_ Then below that was a theory: _Ring taken off – dragon dead – no master – memories forgotten?_

This boiled anger inside of him. His face was turning to the bright Weasley red. Hermione took notice. "What is it?"

"Hermione I don't think you'd want to know." he said coolly.

"What?" she moved back to the bed and took the folder from him. Her jaw quite literally thumped the floor. Was Blaise really going to go these lengths to have Hermione forget? _All over again…_ "Oh my God." There was even a log of Blaise visiting a _Helene Zabini_ at the St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward.

"Charlie… there… Did you ever know Helene's last name?"

The redhead looked at Hermione with sudden realisation that he hadn't known Helene's surname – really all he knew was at the time she was twenty-four. "No?"

"I think that Helene and Blaise are related." Hermione revealed slowly. She pointed at the log, showing it to Charlie.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I don't know what to do with this information, Charlie. This is… beyond me." the witch admitted.

He shook his head – seemingly unable to take his eyes away from the words before him. "How did you not come across her last name? Since you kept up with her in the hospital?"

Hermione ran her fingers through the mess of her hair, "I was only told that she was there and that I would be informed if she was to ever be released or if she escaped – her last name never even came up. Unless it _did_ and my memory of it was swiped. But – I don't know…" she stood. "I think that I am going to be sick." She opened the door of the tent and as soon as the cold air hit her lungs the splatter of vomit hit the snow beneath her toes. Charlie set the folders aside and walked out there to hold her hair back. He helped clean her face off and took her back inside. "Let's get you into the shower. I will go grab some food and lets mull over everything."

Hermione obliged, she began to undress before even making it to the bathroom. Charlie looked away (begrudgingly) as she threw her clothes to the floor. He flicked his wand for the water to heat up. This was worse than he could imagine – just _how_ long had this alternate life of Blaise's been going on? Grabbing his coat, he tucked his head inside the bathroom door, "Mi, you all right?"

She coughed, "yes."

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'll be here – I assure you." she said with mild angst in her voice.

He rushed to the dining facility and grabbed hot chocolate and two sub sandwiches. He began to make a mental list of the things he needed to do once everything settled down. He wondered if he should contact his mother on the matter – or maybe even Harry since he was the lead Auror. He'd have to write Newt to tell him of his findings and … He opened the door. Hermione was sitting on the bed in a towel. Her nose was swollen from rubbing and her eyes were welted from crying. His heart broke at the sight. He knew that Hermione only wanted to fix everything. She wanted to know that whatever she was doing – the outcome would be a good one. She didn't mean to hurt Blaise – but in the end, he was the one hurting her. _Why?_ was the question – what had she done to him that was so bad? Why did he want to cause her more pain and sorrow? He put everything down and walked over to her. He bent down onto his knees before her. Her damp hair hung around her face as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry that this is happening." he said.

"It's not your fault." she whispered.

"but it is. It's always been my fault when it comes to that woman." he crookedly smirked.

Hermione had a faint smile ghost her lips. "But this really _isn't_ your fault Charlie. There was a part of me that wanted to end it all when I was there – especially when I came across my folder – it confused me and I think that that part of me _knew_ that there was going to be something bad in there. But I had an inkling of hope that perhaps it wasn't anything." the tears fell down her cheeks steadily. "I really do have a great amount of love for him – he was an amazing friend – he had my back and helped me and I thought that he loved me too. Even if it wasn't the lovers bond, he was still my friend… and… I… just… _thought_ he loved me too." she just couldn't fathom the thought of him _not_ loving her – even if it wasn't for the love of being _in love_ but she thought that he did at least _love_ her. She thought that was what she saw in his eyes when she last looked into them. He had told her only a few days before that he he did. But everything in this file before her told her differently. Everything about their relationship was so obviously based on lies.

"Hermione, I think that you can't focus on whether or not he loved you. Because, I believe he does _or_ did at one point. Or maybe he wasn't planning on loving you and he did and…" he hung his head, exhaling a deep breath. "I'm not really sure what to say."

Hermione shook her head, "I imagine you don't want to say anything. I have always known that there wasn't that spark that you'd read about or hear about in fairy tales with him – but I didn't know what type of spark I was looking for because it was hidden away and forgotten. So I grew to love him in a way that I taught myself to. I loved him because he was there for me and he was my friend and he helped me when I was at my weakest. I owed it to him. So, I _know_ that there isn't such a thing as the love I have with you to exist between he and I. I am aware of that – but it hurts to think or to know that there was never anything there from his side this entire time. That he put on a show – because the way I see it, I was played and deemed a fool. I was under the impression that sure there might've not been _that_ spark, but that he did love me. I swear, I thought that he did."

Charlie understood it better than the way she was saying it. She was sad that she had lost her best friend. So much had been taken away from her. First him, now Blaise – sure he wouldn't admit it out loud, but a small part of him was glad for the fact that Hermione knew this, because it could give her an easier route on what to do – whether it be him she chooses or herself. And if he was honest – he'd rather it be herself than to ever go back to Blaise. He reached up and pushed her hair aside. Her curls crinkled against her neck. She sighed at his touch. "You're going to get through this."

She swallowed and nodded. "A part of me is relieved." she said quietly.

This surprised him – "how do you mean?"

"Because when I came through your door three days ago, I knew I'd never be able to leave you behind."


	44. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Sooo, what are you guys thinking? I'm a little bummed no one has really said anything. XO- Blue

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Truth Revealed**

Blaise whorled his wand and cleaned the broken mug from the floor. He stopped the cleaning charm from washing the remaining dishes and pulled down a large jug of whiskey from the cabinet. He was angry – perhaps sad even. He knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. But he couldn't help that over the time spent with Hermione, he actually did come to care for her – love her and that wasn't a part of the plan. He poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, downing it with one gulp. Perhaps he'd read on his research, there had to be something for him to do to get her back. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled open his drawer to take out the files he had been working on – but they weren't there. He ran over the folders once more. His blood started to curdle. _That was why she was here._ He slammed his glass down. "Dammit!" he grumbled. He stood abruptly, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. Filling his hand with the silvery powder, he threw it inside the hearth and left within a whirl of the flame.

 **…**

Charlie stepped into the cold air. The harshness of the winter filled his lungs and he knew if he'd take the deep breath he wanted to take, he'd lose all ability to breathe. Of course he wanted to hear Hermione say the words she said – that she would choose him over everything, no matter the outcome. But was she only saying this because of Blaise's actions? Was _he_ her back-up plan? He knew it'd be best to go back inside to ask her, but he wasn't sure how he would bring it up without offending her. They had been apart for six years and he still loved her – though he told her he didn't exactly _feel_ the same about her, didn't mean he wasn't still in love with her. So much had changed, he knew that he had grown colder over the years; unsure on whether or not he'd ever love again. Unsure he'd ever get over the fact that Hermione would never come back. But she was there now. And she remembered _everything_ just as it always had been – she was willing to be _his. Would this be taking advantage of the situation_? He crouched down and filled his fist with the snow, crunching it between his gloved fingers. What he really needed was his mother. She would know exactly what to do. Hermione would be fine momentarily. He'd just run to the Fire Station and call home – surely his mother would be there. He stuck his head into the flames and his head poked through to the den of his parent's home. Sure enough, Molly Weasley was sitting in her rocking chair, knitting away. She looked up to see the head of her second eldest son. "Charlie?" she said with surpise, moving toward the hearth. She kneeled down before him. "This is a little early for a call, is everything all right?"

"Mum, I don't know what to do. You know Hermione is here." he said more than a question. The witch had told him how she had went to his mother before she had come to see him. She nodded, "yes, I do. Well, I imagined she'd have left by now. I reckon all is well with the two of you." the woman said hopeful.

"I'd love to get into all of that, but I can't just now. Mum, we've come across some information that is life changing and as much as I'd like for it to all fall back into place appropriately, I am afraid that it isn't so easy."

Molly burrowed her brows in confusion, "what ever do you mean, son?"

"Hermione's husband has been keeping a file on her. And we _think_ he might be related to Helene." he answered cautiously.

"What? _Helene?_ You are talking of the woman who attacked Hermione? _That_ Helene?" Charlie nodded, the flames around his head dipping.

"But, how? That doesn't make any sense… Where would their relations come into play?"

"I don't know. We've not gotten that far as we have only just found out. Look, I am calling because, Hermione told me that she is relieved..."

"I'm not sure I understand, that's a good thing isn't it?" Molly said.

"I just want her to choose me because she _wants_ to – not because it's easy for her." Wanting to reach out and hold her son, she nodded in understanding. "Charlie when she was here, I believe that her whole demeanor was to be with you. She realised that she didn't want to be with Blaise and that you were here one true place – but she also knew that she had built a life with Blaise and that she wanted to make sure that things were to be ended properly. She wanted to make sure that everything between the two of you was going to be all right – before she went forth into making her choice. _Knowing_ Hermione, if things weren't going to work out for you, she'd have stayed with Blaise and sucked it up. If she is telling you that she wants to be with you, then...why not?"

Charlie nodded, "I just didn't want to be second choice. God, I sound like a woman." he sighed with an underlining chuckle of relief.

Molly smiled. "Love, I believe wholeheartedly that you have _always_ been first choice – she just didn't know for a long time – and it doesn't help that _you_ walked away."

"So what are you saying, mum? That I just… _go with it?"_

"I think that if that is what you want to do, then yes. She is there and she loves you and she is willing to learn you all over again, why not give her the benefit of the doubt? Why not learn about her as well?" she smiled again, "Your love is rare, Charlie. One way or another, the two of you are _supposed_ to be together, even if you're not together - it's just the way it works. It's up to you on whether or not you make it happen."

"Okay. You're right." he nodded. "I have to go – I'm going to go get my girl."

Molly clapped her hands together with joy. "Good! And Charlie. Good luck!" Charlie removed his head from the flames and raced back to his tent. When he got there, the door was opened slightly. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pushed the door aside. Hermione wasn't on the bed but all of her things were sprawled out. The folders of the information that could save the Dragons and everything about her was thrown over the duvet. " _Mi_?" he called. He turned his head to listen for anything. He heard a whisper " _say anything and I swear..."_ he tiptoed toward the place he heard the words coming. He opened the door to the bathroom and there was Blaise holding Hermione with his wand at her neck.

"Charlie – the one and only." Blaise greeted coldly.

 **...**

Hermione, still wrapped in her towel was pushed to the ground.

Charlie continued to hold his wand out – this time, he was to make sure that Hermione wouldn't get hurt. He wasn't about to lose her again.

"It's been a long time coming. I wondered when I'd get to meet you." Blaise held his wand between his two pointer fingers. "Anything to say?"

"Yeah. Why the fuck are you here?"

Blaise smirked, "well, I came to get my wife, of course. Isn't that right, honey?" he looked down at the woman holding her towel against her chest.

"Blaise, please – just leave Charlie alone and I will go with you." Hermione said coolly.

"Yes, I know you'll go with me, but don't you understand? We have to make you forget about him _all over again."_ he rolled his eyes.

"And how do you expect to do that, Blaise?" she asked quietly. "You know if you hit me with obliviation, I could die, be brain dead - you know Nick said my mind can't be altered more than it has been without severe damage.

He bent down beside her and held her hand. He lavished his finger over the dragon scale ring - "Well I suppose we test your theory on whether or not the scales preserve memories. Because, _my_ theory is, that if I remove that ring from your finger – you'll forget everything and it'll be just like it was." he smiled cruelly.

Charlie heard footsteps behind him – but was sure to pretend that he didn't notice them. He pressed out his hands toward Blaise and Hermione, "look – let me grab some clothes for her, all right? At least, let her have her dignity." Hermione seemed to have noticed that Charlie had a plan – but she nodded up at Blaise. "Yes, please."

The man rolled his eyes, "fine. Go." he pushed Charlie from the bathroom. Charlie ran into the room. Chandler and Derek were there. "what the fuck's goin' on?" Chandler asked quietly. "We seen your door open and then everything basically demolished."

Charlie nodded - "I need you both to call for Aurors – Harry Potter specifically but tell them we need them here now." The men needn't ask anymore questions and left – Charlie grabbed up what he could, a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. He opened the door to the bathroom. Blaise was towering over his wife, not saying anything, but looking at her with utter disgust. "took you long enough." he said towards the entering man.

Charlie eased his way inside and around Blaise, handing Hermione the clothes. She looked up at him – hoping to see that whatever he had done would work. He blinked softly at her, and she seemed to understand. She stood and dropped her towel – uncaring that the two men were in the room. She dressed quickly and quietly. She sat down on the toilet seat. "Blaise, please – lets just go. We can figure everything out when we get home."

"No. I want him to see that you'll forget about him all over again."

" _Why_! What does it matter?" she asked. "Don't you think that I deserve to know that?"

He glanced at her coldly. "You think that you deserve a reason? Hermione – you left me to find this man – and you thought that I would just be okay with it?"

"No! I never thought you'd be okay with it! That is why I wanted to figure everything out!"

"You are a liar! You stole those documents!" he pointed behind him, "And as soon as you left – you came here! What happened to going to the city?"

"How did you even know I'd be here? _That_ is the real question!"

"I didn't! I came here to talk to Charlie, but when you opened the door, well everything changed."

Charlie looked back and forth between the both of them – he needed to hold them off from leaving until the Aurors showed up. He rubbed the stubble of his chin and said: " _Helene_ … how do you know Helene?"

Blaise turned to the man and laughed. "She's my half-sister. She's the daughter of my late Father's Mistress."

"Why did you not ever tell me?" Hermione asked quietly. "You _knew_ what she did to me."

He looked at the woman stupidly. "Are you that daft, woman? She's the whole reason you and I are together in the first place!"

"W- _what_?"

He leaned against the wall of the bathroom and sighed. He crossed his arms, chuckling. "My Father and Mother had been together for ages – throughout their time in school and were set up for an arranged marriage. They loved each other dearly enough to bring forth an heir – being me. However – before I was born, my Father would have to _'go_ _away on business'_ to Bristol, leaving my mother to her own accord. Well this business he had was actually a woman, Katherine. Katherine Grey; the one true love. He and Katherine had a child, _Helene_."

Hermione raised her brows. A tiny piece of her wanted to say sorry… but at the same time she didn't have it in her to apologise to this man.

"As time went on – Bristol turned to Italy… and he'd be gone for months. My Grandfather had told Father and Mother it was coming to the time to have a child in order to keep the family vaults – so they had me – and my mother pretended as she didn't know of the Mistress. She would send me along with Father when he had to go away for business – at first, I thought it was really odd, at only seven, I was meeting this woman and girl who at the time was fourteen and my Father was caressing the woman and buying the girl whatever she wanted. Then we sat down at dinner one night and he looked at me with a pleasurable smile and said, " _Blaise, this is your half-sister._

"I was excited. I had wanted a sibling but mother had insisted that she couldn't have any more children; however it just turned out that she didn't want to touch her husband – who was I to blame her? But I really liked the fact that I had Helene – she was my secret – a prized possession! I wanted to meet her every chance I got. She was so nice to me – so caring for me. Especially when Father and Katherine would run off and play house together." he smiled – one that Hermione had never seen before. She nodded for him to go on. "Then the old man died when I was fourteen. Katherine had just turned twenty-one. My mother had sat me down and said that she knew about it all – but she forbade me to go to Italy – that I had no business being around this Katherine. That it'd be a disgrace. I reached out to Katherine through Owl Post and asked her for a way to speak to Helene, Mother agreed that it'd be all right to know my sister. Helene had gone to Africa to become a dragon tamer."

Charlie looked over his shoulder, _where were the Aurors?_ This was good though – Hermione could have closure and this would keep them from leaving— _From Blaise taking her away._

"I wrote to her – she agreed to meet me over Summer Holiday and that's when we realised that there was something more between us. Something that you and Charlie know – a bond. A lover's bond."

Hermione covered her mouth in shock – this could not be true. Blaise licked his bottom lip. Charlie coughed in surprise. Blaise looked between them, "you can't just choose who you're bonded to, obviously that is something the both of you know." - "At first, I thought that she was mad, that perhaps I was curious. I was just hitting puberty, I thought that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen after the time we had away from each other. Then, she touched me and a warmth engulfed me… it took over her. But it scared us – there was no way something like that could be happening to us – so we chalked it up to the fact that Pureblood lines were just so fucked up from having incestuous relations, but it was never anything as close as brother and sister. We pretended that things weren't as it seemed and stopped talking. Then she reached out to me in our fifth year asking me if I had known a Hermione Granger."


	45. When You Love Someone Like That

**Chapter Twelve: When You Love Someone Like That**

Hermione couldn't wrap her head around or even know how to take the information given to her. When she had reached out to Blaise, Helene had asked every question possible to know about the famous Hermione Granger and what was so special about her – wanting to know if she had a boyfriend – what her blood status was along with many other things. Blaise, being in love with the woman provided everything he could.

"She told me that what we had could not go any further – she had tried so many times to be with someone new but every time it'd get somewhere – they'd leave and say she was crazy; had stalkerish tendencies. I'd feel the pain of her touching and loving someone else; it was tearing me up piece by piece." Blaise said. "She said in the end it'd be all right – we would find someone to love; someone to really be who we needed them to be. That's when she met you." he looked to Charlie. "She wrote to me – _Charlie is the one_ … but you two were in the same predicament as _us_ – being in love with someone who was so much younger – someone it couldn't work out with. So why wouldn't it work out?" - " _Be with Hermione…"_ Blaise laughed. " I tried to tell her that it wouldn't happen... I even asked her why would I do that? When all I wanted was her? I was young and naïve, I didn't really know better... I thought that marrying or loving one of your family was the _right_ thing to do." he rubbed his chin. "She told me of her plan. She was to make Hermione forget about you and when the time was right – I should swoop in and take Hermione off her feet." Hermione looked down to her scarred arm – remembering Blaise's arms wrapping around her to take her to safety. "Helene had already been in the Psychiatric Ward at St. Mungo's when I had rescued you. She said that she'd be out soon… that she'd win Charlie back and that all I needed to do was keep you away from him – why would I say no? The woman had a spell over me."

She couldn't help but shake her head at everything she was hearing. It was worse than a bad surprise - it was a tragedy. "Blaise, how could you have been okay with that? Knowing that you – you had this bond with her and she would just let it eat away at you?" Hermione asked.

He looked down at her, "We didn't know the ins and outs. Hermione, how many people do you know marry or fuck their sister? I thought she'd have it all figured out; we could get past it – that perhaps if we found the right people, the thing between us would go away and we could be _normal_. And I _thought_ that it'd be normal. I started to like you – really like you when I didn't want to - the guise inside of me begged that I'd walk away from you, but I couldn't. I started to love you and when I asked you to marry me, that was because I really wanted to be with you." Hermione buried her face into her hands.

"Then you spewed out how when we touch – there was nothing there and I knew that! And I was angry about it! All the times I was away, I was there with Helene. Begging her to release me from her curse; from the bond and she said she had tried but that she couldn't. That it wasn't something that could just be fixed.

"We were stuck in a lovers bond – unwillingly. But you, Hermione, I know I can love you. I have and I do. We can forget about all of this and be together – don't make me go back to wishing I was with… _her_. Do you know how disgusted and humiliated I am for it? I'd rather die than have those feelings for her."

Tears feldged down her cheeks. "Blaise, this is what you have to understand." she sniffled, willing herself to sound confident. "Charlie will _never_ be with Helene and I will never love you like I love him – how can you be okay living a lie? Every time you're unfaithful to your bond it quite literally rips your soul. The only way to fix it is by being with the one _who_ can fix it."

"Do you hear how fucked that is? Sure, let me go fuck my sister so I can heal myself. That is mad, Hermione. We – _me and you -_ need to be together. Everything will be better that way."

Charlie heard the door of his tent open. Hermione looked up as she heard it too. Blaise moved over to her, bringing his wand back to her neck. "Who is here?" he asked dejectedly.

"I don't know." Charlie held up his hands. "Let me go see." he left the bathroom. Ron and Harry with two other aurors were standing there. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Blaise Zabini has Hermione in the bathroom – a lot of shit has happened in the past seventy-two hours but I don't have the time to explain this just now. What I need is for you to trust me that it's not good. Once he is in custody it'd be safer to explain everything but right now we need to get Hermione to safety."

The men nodded. Harry brandished his wand as did his team. "Blaise Zabini – come out with your hands and your wand behind your head – any use of your magic against the M.L.E can and will be used against you in the court of law."

In the bathroom, Blaise looked to Hermione, "did you know?"

She looked at him doltishly, "how do you expect me to know? I've been held up in here with you!"

He grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her from the toilet, holding his wand at the base of her neck. He pushed her through the bathroom door into the room before everyone. "Hello Fellas, quite the party, wouldn't you say?" Blaise nodded his head in greeting.

"Zabini, release Hermione and this can go a lot easier." Harry pointed.

"You see, Harry – it can't go much easier than this." He pushed Hermione over towards Ron – he pulled her into a hug, allowing her nose to cave into his chest. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." he walked her from the tent. The other Aurors, Harry and Charlie stood before Blaise – he was acting incredibly weird to be in such a situation. "I won't be going with you gentlemen."

Harry shook his head, "you won't be going anywhere – we have anti-apparition wards over the tent – unfortunately for you, you _will_ be leaving with us, either by force or willingly. Blaise – we can probably figure something out – get you a good solicitor. You've the money; help can be given." He knew that deep inside Blaise Zabini was a good man – he seen how he treated Hermione over the years. This had to have been a misunderstanding.

"No – I won't be going." Blaise held his wand up to his head, "tell Hermione that I did love her. That I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused her..."

Charlie's shoulders dropped – he couldn't stand the man before him – but he didn't wish for him to die. "Woah, woah… Blaise, you know Hermione will never forgive you for this – don't."

"I won't need to be forgiven. I told you – I'd rather die than be in love with my sister." his hand shook as he jabbed the wand into the temple of his head and that is exactly what I will do."

Before anyone could tackle him down to stop him, Blaise Zabini cast the killing curse upon himself. The blaze of green light fell through the door and into the moonlight. Hermione knew as soon as the hue shadowed the snow. She fell, her knees numbing in the cold depths of the ground. The bond she had built with Blaise crumbled – she could feel it release from her bones. The shadow of men piled out of the tent. Staring with glassy eyes, she awaited the body to be carried from inside - just to see... just to e sure. Then there is was, covered with a white sheet. Charlie walked out last – he searched over the grounds to find his brother and Hermione a few yards away. Hermione watched as he patted Harry on his back and said something that she couldn't hear. Ron bent down beside her, pressing a hand onto her shoulder, "You all right, 'Mione?"

She turned her head slightly to him, giving a silent answer that she was in fact not okay. He helped her to stand. Charlie met them, before he could say his apologies, Hermione fell into his body, holding him close. She shuddered and cried. He wrapped his arms around her as he guided their bodies to sit in the snow, caressing and holding one another until the daylight showed.


	46. The Sorrows of Goodbye

**Chapter Thirteen: The Sorrows of Goodbye**

It had been exactly one year since Blaise had killed himself on that devastating night of January. Hermione had been contacted by St. Mungo's a week after Blaise had died telling her of Helene's passing – they said it was due to natural causes, however Hermione knew it had to do with the irreparable damage done to hers and Blaise's souls… It hurt to think that she was better off without Helene in the world, she felt safer – but she felt bad for it; _guilty_. How could someone be a good person when they were okay with death of another? - She tried to compare it to Voldemort and how she _wanted_ him dead, but it was incomparable. That man was evil. She tried to think of it as a universal karma for what Helene and Blaise had concocted over her, but she couldn't. A cold fell over her as she stood forcing her feet to walk forward. Her dress seemed heavier than it was as she carried flowers to the stone where her husband had laid beneath the snow covered ground. **Blaise Archibald Zabini – Loving Husband, Son, and Friend** -

"Hello." she whispered. "I hope you're warm in there." When Blaise had been placed in his casket, Hermione insisted that the weather was too cold for him to be comfortable in the winter air. Mrs Weasley knit up a blanket to wrap around him much to Hermione's appreciation. "I miss you, dearly. But I am still so mad at you, you know." she rubbed her nose and sighed. She remembered how Harry and Charlie had told her that Blaise had said he was sorry and that he had loved her. Charlie also told her that he tried to stop the man – that she would never forgive him. She smirked - "I know it probably doesn't matter now, but I do forgive you, Blaise." she rested a gloved hand atop of the headstone and closed her eyes to allow the tear drops to fall freely down her cheeks. "You were a good man, just had a difficult chance at life – but I never would have judged you for it. I wish I could have helped you – I wish I could have known. But I also realise that some things, you just can't get away from. And, I forgive you for that." She reached around her neck and undid the necklace she had bore with her wedding bands dangling around them. "It's time I say goodbye though. I will _always_ love you Blaise Zabini." Pressing the two rings into the snow, watching it melt around the metal, she caved the bindings into the wet dirt that laid beneath. She stepped away, giving the headstone one last look and turned away and smiled at the man awaiting her.

"You all right?" It was Ron.

"I'm good. I'm better than good. I feel free, I suppose." she answered.

He smiled and nodded. "Good, lets get you to where you need to be."

The night that Blaise had died, Hermione's world fell into shambles. She told Charlie she needed some time to herself, to figure everything out – to get passed Blaise's death and to be with herself; to know who she was etc; Charlie didn't know what would come of it, but he trusted her and said that he understood and told her when she was ready – he'd be there waiting for her no matter the outcome.

Through the year, Hermione had passed several laws for Magical Creatures – _and_ managed to keep the Regulus Breed in safe captivity at the Dragon Reserve; Blaise's Unspeakable's Team research had been shut down as soon as the documents were presented to Minister Shacklebolt and all members were put on suspension and under investigation. Newt Scamander played a huge role in this; they also had found with deep exhaustion of study that the Regulus Dragon was very much in tune with their master and the scales did hold memory. This was found out by advanced projection of Hermione being placed with temporary memory loss (Nick and other Mind Healers Present to assure no possible damage) and presented with the Dragon Scales of Delilah. The memories over-excelled the potion of memory loss and gave Hermione her memories back within moments of touch – this strategy had also been tested with Chandler as well as Charlie and the results were indifferent (Charlie regained the memory. Chandler did not) – Chandler was set forth to become a master of one of the other Regulus at the Reserve to further the testing. The concern for the Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon had also been brought forth to attention and had been placed under the management at The Romanian Dragon Reserve – no further discussion required.

As the year went on, Hermione had written to Charlie only three times – Once on his birthday, the day of the Dragon Law's being passed and on Christmas. She had been exploring places that she knew she wanted to visit back before everything had happened. She spent many months with her parents and enjoyed visiting family she hadn't seen in ages. She even read every single letter between she and Charlie. The most important thing about it all was – she _was_ able to find herself. She tried new foods; laughed and smiled and read more than a few novels. Her time away from magic and the wizarding world was much needed. Her mind and soul appreciated it. The day before her one year mark she had written to Ron and he met her at her parent's home where they sat and talked for hours about everything. It turned out Ron had been seeing a witch and he was sure she was 'the one'.

"So what do you want, 'Mione? Do you have an idea?" he asked her.

"I do. It's been a rough ride, but I do." she answered her friend. He put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple. "You're Hermione Granger. You are more than capable to get through anything – all you have to do it put your mind to it." She rested her head onto his shoulder and sighed with a smile. He was right. The next morning, she dressed in black, stopped at the market and gathered two bouquets of flowers and headed to the cemetery with Ron in tow. As mad as she was at the fact that Helene had destroyed hers and Charlie's relationship – she knew she couldn't blame the woman for wanting to find a way out of the predicament she was in. Seven years was more than enough time to move on. As she kneeled down before Helene's headstone, she pressed the flowers to the ground and said: "I forgive you."

 **…**

It had been one year since he had seen Hermione. He wasn't sure what she was going to do – as far as he knew she was in Majorca with her parents visiting a cousin and that was at Christmas. She sent him a small box of chocolates and a watch as a gift – he hadn't taken it off since. He knew how the woman was before everything had happened; always on time… never had excuses that didn't make sense. He looked at his watch thinking that her gift was some sort of... _hint_? and thought that she'd have at least contacted him to tell him she wasn't coming – that she couldn't live with knowing that there would never be anyone else.

When six o'clock came, he decided that she wasn't coming. He gathered his boots and his jacket to head out with his best mates. He opened the door to find Hermione holding a fist up, about to knock. Her hair had grown considerably long and had blonde highlights streaking through it. She smiled – he stepped back – afraid it was all a part of his imagination. "Hermione?"

She blinked, "I know that we don't know each other like we used to – and that's okay. But, I'd love to know you again – I'd like to try all of what we had again and…" she bit in her bottom lip – the snow fell around her, haloing a crown atop of her head. "I've a strange craving for a raspberry scone and hot chocolate. Would you care to join me?"

 **The End.**


	47. FOLLOWERS! New & Old

Hey everyone! This story is undergoing a brief update! Sorry for the inconvenience!  
Lots of love, BLUE


End file.
